Melody and Harmony
by Silverwing2012
Summary: Detective Arthur Kirkland is in for the ride of his life when his sister and best friend's wedding approaches. There, he meets Amelia Jones, the Maid of Honor. Arthur and Amelia become friends quickly in their short time together. But, will their friendship last when she goes back to the States? Will their friendship become something more? EnglandxFemAmerica AU
1. Greensleeves and Pranks

Arthur grumbled about slow drivers as he finally exited the city limits of Derby. He wasn't in a hurry, but he liked to actually go the speed limit. He could tell it was an older person in front of him who was taking their bloody time. He sighed and waited for an opportunity to pass.

"Bloody Sunday drivers," he said when he finally did.

He sped up to the speed limit, and he continued on his way into the countryside. He grinned, thinking about his grandparents' old summer home that he and his sister, Rosa, would go to every summer with their parents. He drove for about another 20 minutes before finally seeing the gravel driveway on the left side of the road. He grinned and turned onto it, admiring the forest the driveway gently cut through. He saw the pond that he and Rosa had spent hours every day in for many summers as he approached the house.

It was a decent sized old Victorian cottage made of brick. It was a two-story dream home and Arthur's source of peace for many years.

"Hello old friend," he said as he parked his car in front of the garage.

He got out and popped his trunk. He grabbed his duffel bag out of it and he slammed it shut. He looked up at the second story to see one of Rosa's friends, Elizaveta, waving furiously. She looked worried.

Arthur looked toward the door and he almost yelped when he saw his best friend, Alfred F. Jones, barreling toward him.

"ARTIE! YA MADE IT!" Alfred whooped with a leap.

_Oh bugger_. Arthur thought before the taller man plowed into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"You bloody plonker! Is that how you greet everyone?!" Arthur bellowed as he tried to move Alfred off of him.

"Nope, only you Artie!"

"Get! Off!"

Alfred laughed, got up, and held out his hand. Arthur gritched about American football players as he was helped to his feet, dusting his trousers off.

"Bloody WARN me next time," Arthur growled.

Alfred just laughed and adjusted his glasses. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"That's the point!"

Alfred laughed and led Arthur to the door and Arthur sighed as he walked in. The place was just how his grandparents left it. He grinned as he made his way up the stairs to his room. He set his bag on the bed.

Alfred leaned on the doorframe. "Glad to be back?" he asked.

Arthur looked at him over his shoulder and grinned. "I am, actually."

Alfred grinned back and let out a bark of laughter. "Rosa said you would be. She really missed this place too. How long has it been?"

"Ten years," Arthur answered, turning to walk out of the room. Alfred stepped aside to let him pass as Arthur made his way down the stairs.

Arthur walked into the parlor and smiled. Pictures of himself and other members of his family were hung all over the walls and sat on the mantle of the fireplace. He looked at the old piano that sat in the corner and was surprised to find someone already sitting there.

The woman had shoulder length, wavy, golden hair; she was playing a little melody on the piano. Arthur recognized the melody, an old Irish tune his grandmother used to sing, and he started to hum along with the notes. The woman jumped when she heard him and turned and Arthur's breath caught in his throat.

The woman's blue grey eyes widened as stood up. "You must be Arthur. I'm Amelia," she said with a big smile.

Arthur suddenly put two and two together. _This is Rosa's Maid of Honor_, he thought.

Arthur grunted when Alfred's arm suddenly fell on his shoulders. "Artie, meet the girl you're going to be walking down the aisle."

Amelia's cheeks tinted pink and she laughed. "Crap Al! Think before you talk," she giggled.

Arthur felt his cheeks flush a little. He threw Alfred's arm off his shoulders. "Yes you git, you made it sound like we were getting married instead of you."

He stepped away before Alfred could put his arm back around his shoulders. Alfred scratched his cheek. "Yeah, that did come out wrong huh?"

"What came out wrong?"

_I'm saved_, Arthur thought, looking to see his twin sister, Rosa, walking into the parlor from the entertainment room.

She smiled when she saw him and rushed over to him. "Oh Arthur I missed you!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Arthur hugged her back. "I missed you too."

Rosa let him go and adjusted her glasses. "I take you already met Amelia, my friend from college I told you about?"

"Ah, yes, we've just been introduced," he said, nodding to Amelia.

She blushed and nodded back. "Ah, well good. Alfred, you're coming with Lizzie and I to pick up Jeanne, Gilbert, and Matthew."

"Aw, why do I have to?!"

Rosa grabbed Alfred's earlobe. "Because Arthur just drove almost three hours to get her,e and I'm not making him go in a car again. And they're _**your**_ friends!"

_Thank God for Rosa_, Arthur thought, knowing that he would have been stuck going if it wasn't for her.

Rosa looked at him. "Just stay here and make sure nothing disastrous happens."

Arthur nodded and crossed his arms, trying to not laugh at how his best friend, the famous football quarterback in the States, was being bullied by his much shorter sister.

Amelia covered her mouth with her hand.

_She must be thinking the same thing_, Arthur thought.

"Now get the car ready," Rosa bossed, shooing Alfred out.

Alfred pouted and stooped down to Rosa's level. She sighed and kissed his cheek. He perked up and saluted her. "Righto ma'am!" He strutted out of the house, and Amelia suddenly burst out laughing.

"I heard that Ame!" Alfred yelled from outside.

Rosa sighed and shook her head. "Honestly, he acts like he just won a huge prize whenever I do that."

"It's because you're mean to him 80 percent of the time," Amelia laughed.

Rosa shrugged and looked up at Arthur again. "Please help me control him this next week. I don't know if my nerves will be able to take it."

Arthur chuckled and patted his sister's back. "I understand Rose, more than you know."

She sighed and put a hand on his arm and squeezed gently before turning to Amelia. "Can you go to Derby and get some more food? Alfred already wiped out the snack cupboards."

Amelia looked at her in shock. "Crap! I knew he ate a lot more now that he does the NFL workouts but he seriously already wiped all the snacks out?"

Rosa nodded with a scowl.

Amelia sighed. "Make a list and I'll gladly do it."

Rosa nodded and left, muttering, "I know I had a pad of paper here somewhere…"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. Trust Alfred to take out the food already.

"I'm so socking him in the arm when he gets back," Amelia grumbled.

Arthur chuckled. "I'll do it for you. I was actually kind of hungry, that git-face."

Amelia looked at him and she started to giggle. Arthur looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I just think that word is funny," she said.

"What? Face?"

She laughed and Arthur felt a little proud that he could talk to her easily. He usually wasn't good at meeting new people.

"No, 'git'. I just think it's funny," she chuckled.

Arthur smirked. "Well, you're going to hear it a lot with Alfred and Gilbert around. Those two are the definition of 'Git'."

She laughed again. Arthur decided that he liked her. She had a sense of humor and wanted to hit Alfred. Not to mention she was his sister's best friend and played the piano.

"Amelia! I have the list!" Rosa called from the kitchen.

Amelia grinned at him before walking out of the parlor toward his sister's voice.

Arthur sighed and plopped down in one of the plush armchairs, resting his head back and trying to relax.

He soon heard Lizzie's Hungarian accent and Rosa's chiding tone towards Alfred walking out the door, followed by Amelia's footsteps as she left.

Soon, it was just him.

_Thank God. _

* * *

Arthur took a quick power nap. Sitting up straight and stretching, he looked at the clock and saw that he was only out for an hour. He got up and inspected the pictures on the mantle of the fireplace. There was one of him and Rosa as children, hugging each other. There was one of his parents, hugging each other and laughing. Then there was one of the whole family together, Arthur and Rosa looked cross at each other, of course. A picture of his smiling grandparents sat next to that one.

Arthur suddenly heard a loud, German voice curse from upstairs. _They must have just got back. And Gilbert must be in a tizzy about something._

Arthur turned to the piano, ignoring the sounds from upstairs, and grinned. He ran his hand across the top of it before opening it up. He played a chord and grinned wider when all the notes played true.

He sat down at the piano and he played another chord. He grinned and started to just play around with the notes. His fingers moved by themselves, and he found himself playing a version of "Greensleeves"' his mother had taught him. He grinned and closed his eyes as he just let the music flow through him.

Memories of his Irish grandmother singing the song while she sewed swirled in his brain as the melody took him to another world. He remembered his grandmother singing many Irish songs to him, but this one was of his favorites.

He played the last notes and let them hang in the air.

"That was beautiful."

Arthur jumped and looked to see Amelia leaning against the entryway to the parlor. He rubbed the back of his neck. His playing had been called good, talented, and other things, but never beautiful.

"T-thank you," Arthur stammered. _I didn't hear her come in. _

Amelia grinned. "Do you know how to play duets?"

Arthur nodded. Amelia grinned and walked over to the piano. Arthur scooted over, and Amelia took a seat beside him. She flicked her head, getting her wavy blond bangs out of her face before she placed her fingers on the keys. "Have you ever seen the movie _Corpse Bride_?" she asked, playing a few notes.

Arthur nodded. Rosa loved those bloody Tim Burton films when they were younger, and Arthur knew them all by heart because he overheard the movies so many times.

"You know the duet they play at that one part?"

He nodded again, seeing where she was going with this.

He started to play the little drabble of notes at the beginning, smirking. Amelia giggled and played her part. Arthur played another drabble of notes. They went back and forth for a little bit before Arthur started to play the light melody, trying to remember exactly how it went. Amelia then came in with the strong harmony.

They looked at each other and smiled as they went on. Amelia then reached across his forearms at the end and played the little trill. Arthur blushed at how she was almost leaning on him. She pulled back and grinned at him.

"Ya know," she said bashfully, "you're the first person who was able to do that with me. Thanks, even though it was kind of silly."

He saw a little blush rise up on her cheeks. Arthur felt his cheeks heating up too. "You're welcome and it wasn't silly."

Amelia's cheeks flushed and she bit her lip. Arthur felt his cheeks get redder as she grinned and got up. "Well, Rosa's fitting is in an hour. Gotta get ready to go make sure they got everything right."

She basically skipped over to the entry way and smiled over her shoulder at him as she left.

Arthur closed the piano and rested his elbow on it, leaning his head against his knuckles. _Maybe walking down the aisle with the Maid of Honor won't be so bad,_ he thought.

He heard huge thumps, warning him that Alfred or Gilbert was coming down the stairs. Sure enough, both of them came into the parlor.

"Arthur! Still playing piano like a little girl I see," Gilbert laughed.

Arthur smirked. "So? I can still kick your arse at guitar," he retorted.

Gilbert just laughed and looked around. "Say Alfred, why aren't you getting married in the States again?" he asked, studying the family photos with no interest.

Alfred sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I wanted Rose to be closer to her family and all, my family can go anywhere they want, not to mention that we won't have ten different sports magazines and stuff following me around and bothering her here."

Arthur nodded in agreement. He was ecstatic when his sister and his friend decided to get married in the UK. He visited them once a couple years ago and he was bombarded by ten reporters through his whole visit, asking about Alfred and about their friendship.

"Danke Gott! I hated visiting you because of those verdammt reporters! It really wasn't awesome."

"Me too," a quiet voice said.

Arthur and Gilbert jumped. Alfred just looked at Matthew, who was standing beside him. _I didn't even see him come in! _

"Hey Matt," Alfred said with a grin.

Rosa suddenly stuck her head into the entryway to the parlor. "You have five minutes you plonkers. Arthur! Get them in the car!"

Arthur sighed. _I should have taken my migraine pills before all of this. _

If getting Alfred to the car was hard, getting him AND Gilbert to the car was a nightmare.

Arthur got in and wondered how he was friends with these bloody people.

* * *

"Rosa you look gorgeous!" Lizzy said, clapping her hands together in excitement.

Amelia smiled as she felt tears forming when she saw her best friend walk out of the dressing room. Jeanne gasped when Rosa twirled. The dress was a lacy piece of artwork. The skirt flowed out perfectly from Rosa's hips and the neckline looked beautiful on her. The lace sleeves were beautiful as well.

"Rose you're beautiful," Amelia said, trying not to cry.

Rosa looked at her and she smiled. "All right, now you girls go get changed. I want to see if you all liked my choice."

"Probably not, considering your sense of fashion," Jeanne teased.

Rosa threw the fake bouquet at her and all the girls burst out laughing. "Alright Frenchie, get in there," Amelia said, gently shoving the Frenchwoman into a fitting room.

Lizzy didn't need to be asked twice. Amelia nodded in satisfaction and walked in one herself. She changed into the dress and she studied herself in the tiny mirror. The dress was a strapless, floor-length gown with lace circling the midsection. Amelia smiled at the color. Rosa demanded to have "Ashes of Roses" dresses in her wedding, and with Amelia's help, she got them.

Amelia walked out of the dressing room, feeling like a million dollars. She looked in the bigger mirror and smiled.

"Rosie, I think we made a good decision with this," she said, twirling around.

Rosa stood next to her, and Amelia almost started crying again. Rosa looked close to tears too.

"I'm getting married in seven days," Rosa said as if in a daze.

"Rosa, you must tell me what designer you got this from," Jeanne said as she left her room.

The dress looked gorgeous on her like everything else the woman wore. Jeanne stood next to Amelia and smiled. "This dress was made for Miss America here," she chuckled, poking Amelia in the side.

Amelia rolled her eyes at the old nickname from college. "Okay Frenchie," she said, smirking at her own nickname for the French woman.

Jeanne laughed, and they all gasped when Elizaveta walked out of the dressing room.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked.

All of the women squealed and stood next to each other in front of the huge mirror. "Just like the good old days!" Lizzie squealed.

Amelia smiled and threw her arms around Rosa's and Jeanne's shoulders. "Guys, let's enjoy every moment of this week, 'kay?"

All the women nodded and they started to squeal over Rosa's dress more.

"So, Amelia, what did you think of Arthur?" Rosa asked as Amelia studied the zipper to make sure it was 100 percent perfect.

Amelia looked up at Rosa in surprise and shrugged. "He's funny. And he played the _Corpse Bride_ duet with me."

Rosa looked down at him in surprise. "He hates those movies. How did he know it?"

Amelia shrugged. "He played Victor's part perfectly."

"Arthur is a natural. He could hear a melody once and master it. He must have heard you watching it one day at some point," Jeanne said, fixing her make-up in the mirror. Unlike Amelia and Lizzy, Jeanne was a childhood friend of Rosa's. Amelia and Lizzy met them both at college in the United States.

Amelia suddenly felt like a novice. She took piano lessons for years, and it always took her forever to learn how to play a song on the piano, even one as short as that. To hear that this guy could just play after hearing something once amazed her.

"And what do you mean he's funny? He has his witty moments but funny?" Rosa asked, turning so that the consultant could double check the zipper after Amelia's inspection.

"He made me laugh. That's what I mean," Amelia said with a smile, thinking about her conversation with him.

Rosa shrugged. "Well, he's usually not good at meeting new people so if he does act coarse, it's not your fault."

Amelia nodded and rolled her eyes. Rosa talked about her brother all the time in college and whenever they hung out. Amelia could probably write a biography on Arthur and get everything pretty darn close. "Well, let's get changed and head back to the house. I bet the boys are already changed."

* * *

Arthur sighed as he walked into the summer house. He covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out Alfred and Gilbert. He looked at Matthew, who was standing beside him. "Thank you for not being a gobshite."

Matthew nodded with a grin and then flinched when Alfred and Gilbert walked in.

"Horror movie man! That is the perfect way to end this night."

"Nein. I want to watch an action movie."

"Horror."

"Action!"

"We are watching _The Woman in Black_ and there is nothing you two plonkers can do about it," Rosa snapped, walking in behind them, winning the argument.

Arthur wanted to take a picture of the surprise on Gilbert's and Alfred's faces. It was priceless.

"A-are you sure Rosa?" Amelia asked.

Rosa looked at Amelia over her shoulder. "I'm sure. I just want to get this over with so we can go to bed."

Amelia laughed nervously and looked away.

They all piled into the entertainment room and Amelia stuck the DVD into the player. Rosa looked around before she took her seat next to Alfred on the loveseat. "All right gits, sit with whoever you're paired up with. I don't want any fighting or anything on our wedding day," she ordered.

Arthur almost rolled his eyes. _What got her in a tizzy? _

Arthur sat down on floor in front of the loveseat and Amelia sat down next to him, handing the remote to Rosa. Amelia looked at Arthur. "Um, I'm not good with horror movies so if I grab you or something please don't get mad."

Arthur grinned. "I won't mind." He really wouldn't. It was the polite thing to do and Arthur wouldn't mind having a pretty woman cling to him, even if it was for a movie.

She smiled and sighed in relief. "Okay, I'm warning you, I'm _really_ not good with them."

Arthur shrugged and paid attention as the movie started. Many times during the parts where Radcliffe's character was in the house, Amelia would cling to his arm. She actually squealed and hid her face in his shoulder at one part.

They finally got to the part when Radcliffe's character set the woman's dead son on the bed, and Amelia literally yelped and hugged Arthur. Everyone laughed and teased but Alfred.

Arthur looked over his shoulder, and he almost laughed. His friend's face was pale and had sweat running down his temples. He was gripping his knee so hard that his knuckles were white too. _And he's the one who bloody wanted to watch the movie. _

Amelia just closed her eyes and looked away at the end of the movie.

The screen went dark, and the credits started to play.

"Amelia, you're such a baby!" Gilbert laughed.

Lizzy smacked his arm. "Leave her alone. You hate _Deep Water_."

Gilbert frowned at his girlfriend. "That was really not awesome Liz."

Lizzy shrugged and grinned smugly.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to bed," Rosa announced, getting up off the loveseat.

"Me too," Amelia said weakly.

Arthur got up and held out his hand for her. Amelia grinned and took it.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm scared of clowns," Arthur said as he helped her up.

Amelia smiled and squeezed his hand before letting go and following Rosa up the stairs. Arthur yawned and decided to go to bed as well.

* * *

Arthur groaned as he tossed in his bed again. He sighed and looked at the clock sitting on his nightstand. "2 bloody 12," he growled.

He got up, pulled a shirt on, and slowly made his way down the stairs. He was surprised to already find the hall and kitchen lights on. Arthur slowly went down the stairs and he almost laughed when he saw Amelia sitting in a stool at the counter island in the kitchen. She was checking things off of a piece of paper and shuffling through others. "Amelia?" he said as he walked in.

She squeaked and jumped, sending papers flying everywhere. "Arthur! Oh jeez, you scared the crap out of me!" she laughed, putting a hand over her heart.

"Did the movie really scare you that bad?"

Amelia gave him a sheepish look. "Yeah. I'm a big baby when it comes to stuff like that," she admitted.

"_The Woman in Black_ though?"

"It wasn't really the lady that scared me…it was that fact that children were involved. That creeped me out more than anything!"

Arthur nodded in fake amazement. "Ah, I see now."

Amelia nodded. "Yeah! And I was even imagining that her son was down here for a second because I thought I saw a shadow in the hallway so I just sat here like—" She paused, picked up a paper and gripped it tightly, holding it close to her mouth, looking around in fright for demonstration.

Arthur chuckled and sat in the stool across from her.

"It's not funny! I was really scared for a sec," she said with a laugh.

Arthur chuckled again, and then they sat in a comfortable silence.

"So, now that you know why I'm awake, why are you awake?" she asked.

"The woman in black was in my room."

"Eh?!"

"No," Arthur said with a laugh, "I couldn't sleep. So, I came down to make a cup of tea. It usually helps me go to sleep." He got up and walked over to the cabinet the kettle was kept in.

"A Brit getting the good ol' Earl Grey out and making tea, shocker," she said with a teasing wink.

"Hmph, it's Darjeerling for me, not Earl Grey," Arthur huffed.

Amelia softly laughed and got back to what she was doing. "You know," she said as he got the kettle out, "I was surprised that Al kept his cool like he did though. He's usually as bad as I am. Has been his whole life."

"Really?" Arthur asked, glancing at her over his shoulder. "He usually keeps his cool with stuff like that. Says he's the bloody hero or something."

Amelia barked out a laugh. "Ha. Yeah right! I saw him twitching and sweating. He was as scared as I was. I bet he didn't want to look stupid in front of everybody like I did."

"You didn't look stupid; you were just being yourself," Arthur chuckled.

Amelia smiled. "Thanks for saying that."

Arthur smiled back and filled up the kettle with water and stuck it on the burner on the stove, turning it on. _Now to wait a half a century. Grandfather should really update his appliances, _Arthur thought, looking at the ancient stove.

Another silence filled the room.

"So, how does a British police detective and a NFL quarterback become best friends?" she asked in amusement.

Arthur leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. "Well, I was visiting Rosa in the States a few years ago for the holidays. I met him at a New Year's party and introduced him to Rosa. So, I guess you can say we've been friends ever since. I think I was still a patrol officer then."

"So, you wore the uniforms with the checkered patterns on them?"

Arthur looked at her before chuckling. "Yes, I had to wear those once. Not now though, thank the Lord."

"What's up with that anyway? Does the pattern have a specific purpose or something?" she asked, leaning her elbow on the counter.

Arthur shrugged. "No bloody clue."

Another silence, it was awkward this time.

Arthur suddenly realized something. "You said Alfred was like you with those movies his whole life. How would you know?" Arthur asked, curious.

Amelia grinned. "Well, we've known each other since we were in diapers. Best Friends Forever sort of thing, I guess."

She paused and then let out a small laugh. "We used to have sleepovers all the time, and he always insisted on watching horror movies, even though they scared the crap out of both of us. Before the movie was even partway in, we would already be hiding under a blanket together and screaming."

Arthur tried to imagine Alfred crying like a little girl under a blanket. The picture he conjured was hilarious.

"That's actually really funny," Arthur said with a chuckle.

Amelia laughed with him. "Yeah, but he stopped doing that in high school. But, he still is freaked out by them; I know it. He kept flinching and holding Rosa's hand and stuff," she said with a smug grin.

"Not to mention he kept his gob shut the whole time," Arthur stated.

They both laughed at that one.

"Yeah," Amelia agreed. "The movie he's most scared of is _Paranormal Activity_. I was okay with the first one, but the one that freaked me out the most was the third one because the kids were involved. He was a blubbering baby at the movie theater on that one. Rosa and I made fun of him for weeks."

"Well, if I had known that sooner I would have pranked him somehow as payback," Arthur stated. "He always gets me but I can never get him back."

"Oooh! I got an idea!" Amelia said, bouncing in her seat in excitement. "We should go up there around three and open their door; I know Al is either awake or barely asleep, and then one of us should wear an all-black outfit and slam the door. That would scare the daylights out of him."

Arthur brought his knuckle to his chin and he thought about it. "That would be hilarious." He studied Amelia. "You seem to be very good at pranking Alfred."

Amelia waved her hand. "We've been pranking each other our whole lives! The best one we did on each other was Homecoming though."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. Alfred told him how he was the homecoming king. _Now I'll get the whole story. _That and he wanted to just listen to Amelia talk.

"Well, Al and I were a king and queen candidates and-everyone was like 'Awww Jones and Jones'," she said. "We had the same last name, but we weren't related or anything. It's not our fault Jones is a common name—"

She waved the thought away. "Anyway, we were standing up on the stage as they were reading off who our parents were and what our future plans were and stuff and I decided to slime Al like they did on Nickelodeon, a kid's network. They slime people all the time on there. So, I hid a small water bottle full of some home-made slime in the front of my dress."

Amelia acted like she was pulling something out of her cleavage. "So, when they were finishing my montage thing, I took the water bottle out and I dumped it on Alfred's head. I could actually reach him for once because of my heels. But, Alfred got me back seconds after that because he had the same idea, and he slimed me! I had blue gunk in my hair for a week ,and Alfred had green."

"So, when we were crowned Homecoming King and Queen, the teachers and everyone else called us the Slime King and Queen." Amelia smiled at the memory. "I enjoyed being called the Slime Queen more than Homecoming Queen actually."

Arthur grinned and readjusted his arms. "So, you both were popular in school?"

"Al was. You know, the average football, basketball, and baseball star. Me? I just tried to get good grades and be nice to everyone."

Arthur grinned. "So, why do you hear a lot of stories about me and I don't hear stories about you? This is the first time I've heard about your and Alfred's friendship or anything." He was actually enjoying learning new things from Amelia. He liked talking to her.

Amelia looked sheepish again. "Well, I don't really get to hang out with everyone as much as I used to. I'm in nursing school right now—I was finally able to get enough money to pay for it—and I work at Barnes & Noble on weekdays when I'm not in class, and I teach dance lessons on weekends."

Arthur's eyebrows rose again. "Dance?" He tried to imagine her dancing like those outrageous girls from the music videos in America.

"Yeah," she replied, "Jazz, contemporary, basic ballet, you name it."

_Oh. _"So, you work those two jobs to…"

"Pay for nursing school. Which equals no time for friends," Amelia said with a sad smile.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It says something about your character," Arthur said, trying to make her feel better.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she smiled. "Thanks."

"But, I was worried when you said you taught dance," Arthur said with a sheepish look.

Amelia looked confused for a moment before she started laughing. "Oh. I'll bet you thought I meant the hoochie-mama hip-hop stuff?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "W-well…" _Oh bugger, I just insulted her probably. _

"Haha! Nope. This girl can't hip-hop to save her life," Amelia said, pointing her thumbs at herself.

"Sorry, I just thought it was an American thing," Arthur admitted, getting the tea out when the kettle started to whistle. He got the tea bags out, and he moved to get the creamer from the fridge, opening it.

"That's not stereotyping at all," Amelia teased.

Arthur looked at her from around the fridge door. "Earl Grey for Brits?"

Amelia grinned and pointed at him. "Touché."

Arthur smiled back and got the creamer out, setting it on the counter island in front of her and moved to get the sugar out.

"How much water did you boil?" she asked, peering over at the kettle on the counter.

Arthur grinned at her over his shoulder. "Enough for two."

Amelia smiled. "May I have a cup?"

Arthur turned and bowed slightly. "Yes, my Lady."

Amelia's cheeks flushed and she smiled bashfully. Arthur tried to not smile too much at his joke.

He turned back to the kettle, and he got two tea cups out of the cabinet above him. "I'm surprised you want any. Every American I have met likes coffee or those blasted energy drinks instead."

"I'm not every American," Amelia said with a wink.

Arthur felt his cheeks flush. _She has a point. She's the first polite American I have ever met. _

"Do you have a sweet tooth?" Arthur asked.

Amelia squirmed in her seat. "Yes. I don't indulge much, but I really don't like bitter stuff."

"Thought so," Arthur said, pulling the sugar and creamer closer to him.

"Oh really? How did you guess I was a sweet tooth?"

Arthur shrugged. "My mother and sister always needed sweets around. Not to mention that there is a box full of chocolates and sugar supplied for the women officers at the station 24/7," he said.

"Ah, so you've been around enough women to guess."

Arthur looked at her with a slight frown. She made it sound like he was a playboy.

She winked, showing that she was teasing. Arthur found himself grinning and turning back around to make the concoction for her.

He left his tea to sit, and he set the sugared up tea in front of Amelia. He grabbed his cup and sat in the stool next to her, accidentally brushing his arm against hers. "Sorry."

"It's all right."

She took a sip and Arthur couldn't help but feel pride at her look of surprise. "Wow! This is amazing! You're good," she said taking another sip, winking.

Arthur felt himself blush again. _Bloody women. _

Arthur heard the branches of a tree slap against the kitchen window and he didn't flinch. Amelia almost dropped her tea. "Ah crap, now I'll never sleep with my imagination fueled with sugar." She looked at the shadowy parlor and she shuddered.

Arthur grinned in amusement at her paranoia. "She won't get you."

Amelia looked at him, and Arthur suddenly realized how close he was actually sitting to her. Her face was about 20 centimeters from his and his arm brushed against hers again.

She grinned and winked. "Not while you're here, right?"

"Ghosts don't bother me," Arthur said with a deadpanned expression. "I'm scarier when they wake me up from my sleep."

Amelia laughed, and Arthur felt his stomach flip flop at the sound for once. _Wait a tick; why am I reacting like this all of a sudden? _

"Well, I'm glad you came down here," she said. "I was shaking because I was so freaked out." She gently nudged his arm with hers. "You saved me." She gave him a small smile and took another drink of her tea.

Arthur felt his heart pound and he looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "I won't let anything get you," he suddenly said. _Where did that come from?! _he yelped in his mind, suddenly feeling really protective toward the woman sitting next to him.

Amelia's cheeks flushed and she looked him in the eyes. Arthur studied the color of her eyes. They were beautiful. They looked like a dark blue ocean with little flecks of silver running through them. He suddenly found himself leaning toward her a little. She did the same. Arthur felt like he was in a daze and couldn't control himself.

The grandfather clock in the parlor suddenly started to chime, announcing that it was three o'clock in the morning.

Amelia backed away and yawned. "Wow, that tea does help make you sleepy, even with all that sugar added in." Amelia suddenly smirked and looked at him mischievously.

"What?" he asked.

"It's three o' clock."

"Yes? And?"

"That's when all that creepy stuff happened in _Paranormal Activity_."

Arthur suddenly realized what she was hinting at. "Should we do it?" he asked.

Amelia nodded vigorously. "This is the perfect opportunity. Let's do it!" she said, grabbing his sleeve and gently shaking it in excitement.

Arthur couldn't resist. Her face and the chance to scare the pants off of Alfred were too hard to fight against. "All right. Let me grab my jacket; it's a really dark color."

Amelia squealed in laughter and went to put their now empty cups of tea in the sink, throwing the tea bags away.

Arthur quickly grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and zipped it up, and then he threw the hood over his head. _This is going to be rich_, he thought in glee.

Amelia tugged on his hand, shutting off the hallway light. She squeaked in fear and took deep breaths.

"Ghosts don't like me, remember?" Arthur said, trying to reassure her.

She laughed breathlessly and shut off the kitchen light, putting them in darkness. She squeaked again and clung to his arm. Arthur was suddenly appreciating her fear for silly movies.

He led her up the stairs, using the light from the moonlight streaming through the windows as a guide and they tip toed down to Alfred and Rosa's room. Amelia looked at him and took a deep breath, slowly turning the knob. She gave it a gentle push, and the door opened beautifully. Amelia hid behind Arthur, out of the doorway, and she covered her mouth with her hand, all fear of the dark forgotten.

"Rose? Did you shut the door?" they heard Alfred mumble. Arthur knew the bed was a few meters away from the door, just like in the movie.

"Yes you git, now go to sleep," Rosa's irritated voice said.

"Uh, it's open."

"What?"

Arthur heard the rustle of the bedcovers as his sister shifted around. "Oh, did you forget to close it after going to the WC or something?"

"You know how I am after scary movies! I didn't leave the bed!" Alfred protested.

Arthur had to cover his own mouth to stop his own laughter. _So, Amelia was right. He is a big pansy._ He looked down at her, and she had tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes and was shaking in laughter.

"Stop worrying you gobshite. I probably didn't latch it all the way," Rose stated.

"Well, can you close it? I'm freaking out!"

"Fine you baby," Rosa growled.

Arthur and Amelia retreated away from the door, and they got away right as Rosa got close enough to close it.

They heard her muffled voice say, "There. It's latched; now go to sleep!"

Arthur and Amelia got closer to the door, and Amelia waited a few minutes before opening the door again.

"Rosa! It fricking opened! I saw it this time!" Alfred's panicked voice said.

"What?" Rosa grumbled. More rustling of sheets and a surprised squeak warned them of Rosa's alarm.

"Babe, I'm freaking out!" Alfred said.

"Relax you baby."

"No!"

Amelia motioned for Arthur to move. He tied his hood as tight as he could to hide his face, and he peeked around the doorway.

Alfred was facing his sister, away from the door and freaking out, and Rosa was looking at her fiancée, not paying attention to the door either.

Arthur took that chance to grab the doorknob and slam it shut as hard as he could.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Alfred shrieked.

"What the bloody hell?!" Rosa yelped.

Arthur and Amelia ran down the hallway and hid next to Arthur's room, covering their mouths, unsuccessfully blocking some of their laughs.

"Oh my God! That was perfect," Amelia whispered.

Arthur held up his finger as he took off his jacket. He turned on the hall light and raced down to the room. He opened the door and turned on the light.

"What happened?" he asked in fake worry. He looked around the room and acted like he didn't know what was going on.

Amelia was right behind him, and she ran over to Rosa's side of the bed. "What happened?"

Arthur had to give it to her, Amelia was a good actor.

"That effing demon from _Paranormal Activity_ is here that's what happened!" Alfred yelped, getting out of the bed and inspecting the door. He had the bedcovers draped over his head, holding them around himself.

"I'm fine!" Rosa snapped, slapping away Amelia's hands. She got up and stood next to Arthur, watching Alfred inspect the door even more. She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "I know it was you two. I saw the name tag on your jacket. That was bloody hilarious, though, so I'll play along."

Arthur smirked and nodded.

Rosa sighed. "All right, all right. Alfred, quit fussing. I want to get some sleep. I'm sorry we woke you two."

"Rosa, I heard you scream, what was I supposed to do?" Arthur said in a brotherly tone.

"No kidding Rosie. I thought you were in real trouble," Amelia added.

"Hello? Is anyone worried about Alfred here?" Alfred asked waving his blanket-covered hand.

Arthur frowned at his friend. "Alfred, I honestly worry about and love my sister more than you. Sorry mate."

Alfred shrugged. "Understandable."

Arthur crossed his arms. "What happened to you saying that you weren't scared of anything?" _This is rich_, he thought in amusement.

"Dude! I can see an intruder or something," Alfred protested. "I can't see a flipping demon!"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in fake irritation. Amelia just grinned and poked his arm.

"Well, at least you know it's a demon, right Al?" he asked.

Rosa hummed and hawed at that.

Amelia looked at her. "What?"

"I don't know about that. Grandmother did hate having couples sleep together," she said.

She looked up at Arthur. "Do you remember how she even made Mum and Dad sleep in different rooms?"

Arthur chuckled. "Yes I remember."

Alfred turned white.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. This girl needs her sleep," Amelia said, leaving the room.

Arthur agreed and he followed her out.

They paused outside the door after closing it to hear Alfred say, "We are sleeping with the lights on. I don't care what you say."

Arthur and Amelia walked away toward their rooms, and they started to silently laugh. Amelia leaned her back against the wall and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to calm down. Before Arthur knew what he was doing, he leaned his forearm on the wall above her as he laughed with her.

Amelia looked up at him and stopped laughing, removing her hand. Her mouth parted, and Arthur could hear her small breaths as they escaped. A deep blush appeared on her cheeks and that was when Arthur suddenly realized how close they were and what he was doing.

_Why did I do that? _he asked himself as he looked into her eyes.

Arthur suddenly realized how much shorter she was to him. He wasn't an impressive height, but he wasn't short either.

Amelia bit her lip and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

_She's adorable when she does that,_ he thought. _What are you doing?! You just met the woman today?! _he shrieked at himself. "Sorry," he said, backing away, feeling a blush rise up on his cheeks.

Amelia brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "No, it's fine," she said quietly.

Their eyes met again, and Arthur felt himself wanting to get close to her again. It was as if an unseen force was pulling the two of them together.

He cleared his throat. "Which room is yours?"

Amelia pointed to the end of the hallway. Arthur nodded and walked down to it, hearing her follow him. He opened the door and turned on the light for her, thinking that she would like to not enter in the dark.

"Here you are," he said with a smile.

Amelia smiled up at him in appreciation and she walked in. He turned to walk back to his room and he heard a quiet, "Good night."

Arthur froze and turned to see her hiding behind her door, barely peeking out. "Good night," he said back.

She smiled and closed the door.

Arthur leaned against the wall and he ran his fingers through his bangs. _This is going to be one interesting week._


	2. Cricket and Pictures

Amelia looked at the strange, flat object Rosa handed her from the shed. "Rosie, what the heck is this thing?"

Rosa frowned at her over her shoulder. "It's a cricket bat. Alfred wanted to see if he could beat Arthur for once."

Amelia perked up at Arthur's name. "Al actually loses against someone at something? Where are those reporters now?!" she said teasingly.

Rosa laughed sarcastically. "Oh yeah, his cricket career would be ruined for sure."

Both girls laughed and Amelia carried the bats and the balls while Rosa carried the wooden pegs with their stands. "So, do the people who aren't familiar with it get a chance to be on the winning guy's team?" Amelia said with a laugh.

Rosa smirked. "You're the only one."

"What?! Oh crap."

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

Amelia wondered what Rosa's plan was as they walked out to the lawn to set up the posts. Al and Arthur were already standing in the lawn, arguing about something.

"Dude, I'm totally going to kick your butt this time."

"Try berk."

"Just watch! You'll lose so bad your GRANDMA will cry!"

"Well, you already met her last night."

Alfred just frowned and crossed his arms. Amelia tried not to laugh for her friend's sake. Rosa chuckled and winked at her. Amelia grinned and snickered, helping Rosa set up the wooden stakes.

Rosa set the flat one on the top and she took the rest over to the boys. "Here, get started. I'm going to get the others," she said, handing them to Alfred.

"'Kay Babe," Alfred said, kissing her cheek before she left.

Amelia smiled at the scene. She thought Al and Rosa were perfect for each other because of stuff like that. Arthur made a gagging motion from behind Al. Amelia had to stop herself from giggling.

"Hey Ame, you're not going to hit anyone with that right?" Alfred asked with a laugh, gesturing to the bat in her hands.

She frowned and rested the bat on her shoulders. "And if I hit a certain NFL player?"

Alfred laughed and backed out of her range. He looked at Arthur. "Did I ever tell you about the softball fiasco?"

Amelia blanched. "NO! Please don't!" she yelped.

Alfred ignored her. "She was up to bat for her summer team like, sophomore year and she accidentally hit the umpire when she was warming up one time."

Arthur looked at her in amusement.

Amelia huffed. "He walked behind me. I looked around before I swung and he decided to walk right behind me. It was his darn fault." Alfred laughed and started to set up the pegs.

Arthur stood next to Amelia. "If it makes you feel better, I tackled a referee on accident during a Rugby match once."

Amelia looked at him in surprise. _He played Rugby? Why isn't his nose crooked? And I didn't notice any scars last night. Rosa said it was more violent than football,_ she thought, looking at him in confusion.

Arthur noticed her questioning look. "What?"

"I was just wondering, why isn't your face messed up or anything? Rosa said that Rugby always left marks," she said.

Alfred laughed. "That's because Artie was the scariest one."

Arthur scowled at Alfred.

Amelia raised her eyebrows with a small grin.

Arthur sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I had anger issues when I was a teenager. Rugby and football were ways to help me vent it."

"And you were the scariest, how?"

Arthur looked sheepish. "Well, in my first match, there was a well-known rugby player from a different school that everyone was scared of. I was the first one in his career to steal the ball from him. We almost got in a fist fight, but after that, everyone avoided me."

"I saw videos. Artie is a badass in rugby!" Alfred laughed, tossing a ball to Arthur.

Arthur easily caught it and frowned at his friend.

Amelia giggled. "Well, I like badasses." She looked at him through her bangs and saw his cheeks turn a little pink.

"You guys should get along then. Artie is a badass cop too," Alfred said, not realizing what Amelia had hinted.

Amelia wanted to smack him. Arthur just grinned and tossed the ball up, catching it again as it came down.

Alfred looked around. "Well, I'm going to get everyone else." He walked away, leaving Amelia and Arthur alone.

Amelia peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing a regular white T-shirt and red athletic shorts. He pushed some bangs away from his forehead, and Amelia felt her cheeks heat up.

Gah! Quit it! You've only known him for a day! she chided herself.

"So, you played softball?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence.

Amelia brushed some hair behind her ear, getting a pony tail tie out of the back pocket of her shorts. "Yeah, I wasn't that great though. I was only good at hitting the darn ball." She scooped her hair up and put it in a low pony tail. She blew her bangs out of her face, wishing they were long enough to be able to put in a ponytail.

"So, when Al said you were a badass cop…" she asked in a teasing tone.

Arthur cleared his throat and scratched his nose. "W-well, he's over-exaggerating with that," he said, looking away.

"So you don't use rugby moves when you get the bad guys?"

Arthur chuckled and tossed the ball to her. She caught it, tossed it up, and then caught it again. She grinned; it reminded of her softball days.

"I might have once," Arthur said with a wink.

Amelia felt her heart rate pick up at the action.

The door suddenly opened and Gilbert and Alfred raced outside.

"I call being on Alfred's team," Gilbert laughed as he leaped off the steps.

Rosa and the girls followed them out and they shook their heads. Matthew was behind them. "Who said you were picking teams Gilbert?" Rosa asked, making her way to her fiancée.

Gilbert scowled and crossed his arms, grumbling. Lizzy lightly smacked his arm, frowning at him. Amelia jumped when she heard Arthur say, literally in her ear, "It's like she's his nanny instead of his girlfriend."

Amelia looked at him to see him leaning over, close to her. She grinned. "Well, she's the only one who can control him."

They both chuckled at that and Amelia's heart raced again. He was standing right at her shoulder now, close enough to feel the heat coming off of his clothes. She gulped and tried to stay calm.

_It's okay Amelia. Europeans don't know about personal space, right? _she told herself. She felt Arthur's arm brush against hers and suddenly forgot what she was thinking about.

"All right. Alfred, Jeanne, Matthew, and I will be one team. Arthur, you, Amelia, Lizzy, and Gilbert will be the other," Rosa said, pulling Amelia back to reality.

"I'm stuck with Arthur. This won't be awesome," Gilbert said.

Lizzy smacked his arm again. Amelia looked at Arthur over her shoulder to see him smirking. He walked over to one set of pegs and he motioned for the ball from Amelia. She tossed it over to him. "Uh, Arthur, I don't know how to play."

Arthur motioned her to come closer."All right, all you have to do is hit the ball when we're on offense and run to their wickets and back as many times as you can. If they field it and get it back to their wickets, you have to stop running. Same with defense, we have to try to get the ball back to our wickets as quickly as we can. Let me deal with the pitching."

"You're pitching? Great," Gilbert said with a laugh.

Another slap told them what Lizzy thought of that. "Don't make me get my frying pan," she threatened.

Amelia held back some laughter, remembering how Lizzy used to keep a heavy, iron frying pan in her backpack in college to defend herself.

Gilbert shut up.

Arthur looked toward the others, which were 22 yards away at their wicket, as Arthur called it, and they were waiting. "You can bat first," he said with a smirk toward Alfred.

Alfred looked like he was getting ready to play for the Super Bowl. Amelia suddenly believed that Al never won against Arthur.

Amelia shrugged and stood about 10 meters to Arthur's right side. Lizzy took the back and Gilbert took the left.

Alfred got up to bat. "Bring it!"

Arthur grinned and pitched.

Alfred swung and missed. Amelia felt her jaw drop. She never saw him miss a ball in his life. The ball bounced and hit the wicket, knocking the flat part on the top off.

Gilbert started to laugh and tease. "Wow Al! You suck!" he shouted.

Lizzy didn't scold him that time.

"Dismissed," Arthur said stoically.

Alfred looked like he was about to explode.

* * *

It was the last bowl of the game, and Amelia was stoked. She and Lizzy had scored the most points so far, and Gilbert was unstoppable on defense. Arthur bowled almost everyone out.

Rosa was up to bat, glaring at Arthur. She was the only one who was able to score on her team. She was the only one Arthur couldn't officially bowl out. Arthur took his start, and he bowled. Rosa missed, and Arthur hit the wicket.

Gilbert leaped in the air and started to whoop and holler with Lizzy.

"Suck it losers!" he crowed, running up to Alfred.

Alfred looked like a storm cloud. Gilbert leaped at him, and they both started to wrestle. Alfred soon lightened up and started laughing along with his friend.

Amelia walked over with Arthur. "Nice pitching." she said, lightly punching his arm.

Arthur grinned. "Thanks. Nice hitting. You are good at it."

Amelia felt herself blush and she looked away bashfully. _His accent. Good Lord I could listen to him talk all day! _

"Hey! Let's have some lunch!" Alfred said, running inside.

Gilbert and Matt were right behind him. Arthur rolled his eyes and Amelia shook her head. "Honestly, can't they walk like normal people?" Rosa said with an irritated sniff.

"Of course not, their minds are controlled by food," Jeanne replied, waving a fly away from her face.

Rosa rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses. "Arthur, can you put these away please? And," she turned to Jeanne, "Can you help me with lunch? We have to feed the black holes."

Jeanne nodded. "Oui, I'll help because I don't want you to burn the house down."

Rosa spluttered. "You're talking to the wrong twin about setting the house on fire!"

Amelia looked at Arthur ready to tease him about it, but he was already walking away from the women quickly. She grinned. "I'll help Cricket Boy clean up. You three head in."

Rosa squeezed her arm in thanks before walking in with Jeanne and Lizzy. Amelia bent and picked up the wicket and the ball. She re-adjusted her grip on both and she walked toward Arthur, who was holding the other wicket in one hand and the bat in the other.

"So, you set a house on fire?"

"No, I accidentally caused a soup to blow up once."

"Seriously?"

Arthur grumbled about cooking and started to walk toward the back of the house, where the shed was. Amelia followed him. "It's okay to mess up at cooking. It takes a lot of practice."

Arthur huffed and looked at her out of the corner of his eye in fake irritation. She grinned at him, looking at him out of the corner of her own.

"I suck at laundry if that helps," she said, using the same method he had been using.

Arthur chuckled. "How do you mess up at laundry?"

Amelia laughed. "I can't fold things neatly to save my life, and I always manage to turn whites into pinks."

Arthur shrugged with a chuckle. "It makes me feel better if that makes you feel better."

Amelia giggled and bumped her hip into his. "Just don't blow anything up while I'm here."

He frowned and jabbed her hip with the bat. Amelia laughed and dodged the next jab, walking faster to get away from him. They made it to the shed, and Amelia bent over to set down the wicket. She suddenly felt something flat slap her behind.

"Hey!" she yelped, standing up straight.

She looked to see Arthur whistling nonchalantly and leaning on the bat.

Amelia huffed. "That wasn't very gentleman-like."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I don't take kindly to teasing."

He winked and Amelia's heart rate picked up again. She grinned and thumped him on the shoulder.

"All right Cricket Boy, put the stuff away so we can eat."

Arthur chuckled at the nickname. He bent over to put the wicket in the shed and Amelia took advantage of the moment. She kicked him in the behind.

"What the bloody—?!"

Amelia took off toward the front of the house, laughing. She didn't get far because Arthur caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist to catch her.

"Stop it! That tickles!" she squealed as he picked her up and started to walk back to the shed with her.

"I think you need another lesson with the bat," he said.

Amelia squealed in laughter when they got back to the shed. He set her down, and Amelia looked up at him. She felt her mind slowly go numb as she looked into his eyes. The same feeling from last night came back as his hold around her loosened a little.

His eyes were the most gorgeous things she had ever seen. They reminded her of new leaves or the bright green moss on trees. She soon found herself looking at his lips, and she felt her heart start to race. She suddenly realized what position they were in. Her hands were resting on his chest and his hands had now settled on her waist.

She looked up at him again, and Arthur suddenly backed away and cleared his throat. "Ah, well, we should get this shut now, shouldn't we?" he asked.

Amelia slowly nodded and shut one door to the shed while he shut the other. They walked side by side back into the house.

_What just happened? _Amelia wondered, trying to still her racing heart.

* * *

Amelia huffed as she tried to tie the back of her bikini top. "Rosie! Can you get this please?" she asked, turning to her friend.

Rosa sighed and tied the back for her. "Honestly, I don't know why you deal with this. One piece swimsuits are just fine."

"I can't agree with you on that one, Mon Ami," Jeanne said, tying the back of her own bikini top. Of course, the woman looked gorgeous in her dark blue suit.

Amelia puffed out her cheeks in irritation at her friend's height and curves. She always felt short and really stocky next to the French woman. She adjusted her red bikini top and straightened out her Old Glory shorts.

Lizzy cursed when her own bikini top was giving her trouble. "Amelia! Help me!" she whined.

Rosa and Jeanne laughed as they got their towels and walked out of the room. Amelia helped Lizzy out.

"So, when are you going to admit you have a crush on Arthur?" Lizzy teased.

Amelia squeaked and yanked on the strings too hard. "Whoops! Sorry Liz, a-a-and what do you mean?" she said with a nervous laugh.

"I saw you looking at him during breakfast. Not to mention I saw what happened when you were putting the cricket stuff away through the window," Elizaveta said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Amelia sighed and finished tying the strings. "I don't know. I don't think it has a good chance of working out anyway even if it was like that," she said, biting her lip.

Lizzy turned around and raised her eyebrows in questioning. "You don't think he can like you back? Let me remind you that I've known Arthur before you and I have never seen him act like that. He's usually grumpy and stuff," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Amelia bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair. "W-well, that doesn't explain anything."

Lizzy laughed. "Oh, not to mention that Rosa was asking Alfred about why Arthur was acting happier than usual this morning when they came to get us. Even Alfred has noticed that something is different."

Amelia sighed and wiped her hand down her face. "Look, I think Arthur is really sweet and funny, but it won't work. I live in Atlanta, and he lives in London."

Lizzy shrugged and grabbed her towel, walking toward the door. "If you say so."

Amelia grabbed her own and followed her friend out. They walked down to the pond and set their towels down.

"Gilbert stop!" Matthew yelped.

Amelia looked up to see a high wooden platform built in the pond. Gilbert was jumping up and down on the diving board, and poor Matt was on the end, trying to keep his balance.

"Gilbert! I'll get my frying pan!" Lizzy yelled.

Gilbert jumped in surprise and stopped right away. Lizzy grinned in satisfaction and laid her towel out. Amelia did the same and sat next to her. Rosa and Jeanne's towels were already laid out.

"Where is everyone?" Amelia asked.

"Whooooo hoooooo!"

Amelia looked at a tall tree nearby to see a rope tied to a tall branch and Alfred launching himself into the pond. Amelia and Lizzy squealed when the water splashed on their legs. Alfred emerged and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Come on Rose!" he shouted, splashing around.

Another squeal and the creaking of the branch warned of Rosa swinging in next. She screamed as she let go and landed in the water. Alfred dived under and they both popped up seconds later, with Rosa in his arms.

"What are you doing you plonker?!"

"Saving you because I am the hero. Don't I get a kiss now?"

Amelia laughed at the couple and she saw Jeanne sit on her towel. "I am not going on that thing," she said, looking at the branch and rope in distaste.

Amelia laughed. "Aw come on Jeanne. If it can hold Al, it can hold you."

Jeanne tossed her light brown hair over her shoulder. "Well, you do have a point. But I don't want to mess up my hair."

Lizzy and Amelia rolled their eyes.

"Oh no! Artie's going!" Alfred laughed, carrying Rosa out of the pond.

Amelia laughed at the scowl on her friend's face; she knew that Rosa was secretly enjoying being carried around by Alfred.

"Get out of the way you berk!" Arthur's voice called.

Alfred got out of the way and gently set Rosa back on her feet. Amelia tried to not squeal when she saw Rosa kiss him on the cheek. _They are so cute!_ The branch creaked and Arthur came swinging in on the rope. He didn't let go and he swung back. Amelia peered around the tree to see him kick off what looked like an old life guard chair and he swung back again, gaining more altitude. He finally let go and landed in the water with a big splash.

"Awesome ball!" Gilbert yelled seconds later, launching himself off of the diving board.

Jeanne rolled her eyes and looked at Lizzy. "When will he stop calling himself Awesome?"

Lizzy shrugged. "Never. I don't mind anyway."

Arthur emerged from the water and shook his head, making his hair stick up in weird angles.

"Man Artie! You had air on that! I'm going to try that now!" Alfred said, racing toward the lifeguard chair with the rope.

Arthur swam toward the shore, and he slowly got out. Amelia's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't tear her eyes away. She could tell that he was an athlete now, if she couldn't already. He shook his head again, and he pushed his bangs back from his face, causing her face to heat up.

"Don't stare or anything," Lizzy said in her ear.

Amelia spluttered and looked away. _Holy crap! Get it together girl. You've seen plenty of guys in swim trunks before, _she told herself.

To make things worse—or better—Arthur walked over and plopped himself down on Rosa's towel, which was the one sitting next to Amelia.

"Rosa is going to yell at you Arthur," Lizzy said with a knowing wink to Amelia.

Amelia frowned at her before turning back to Arthur.

He shrugged. "She can use mine. I don't care."

_Wait, he had a towel? So that means he…_ Amelia felt her blush intensify as Arthur laid back on his elbows, causing his midsection to tense. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

_Is he teasing me? _

He grinned at her and looked toward the rope swing. Amelia looked too, trying to focus on something else, to see Alfred swinging. He swung back and she heard the -thunk- of his foot hitting the chair. He had managed to propel himself higher than Arthur did and he let go, whooping and hollering as he landed in the pond. The water from the splash hit everyone, even Matt and Gilbert up on the diving board.

"Verdammt Al!" Gilbert laughed.

Alfred emerged and whooped again. "That was awesome!"

Amelia looked at Arthur, and they both rolled their eyes. He pushed his still damp bangs back again.

"Alfred F. Jones you better not have got the towels wet!" Rosa's voice called from the chair.

Alfred looked around. "I don't think I did."

"You got us wet instead you git!" Arthur retorted.

Alfred smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "So I make you wet Artie?"

Arthur growled and raced into the water, tackling Alfred.

Amelia had to giggle at that. Arthur set himself up for that one. "Good Lord, you Americans have no sense of propriety," Rosa said, sitting down on her towel.

Amelia giggled. "Well, Arthur should have known better. Al is obnoxious like that."

Arthur had somehow gotten Al in a headlock and was keeping him under the water. Amelia looked at the scene in surprise. "Uh, isn't Al stronger than Arthur?" she asked Rosa.

Rosa smirked. "Alfred may be stronger and bigger than Arthur, but he can't fight with him. Arthur knows how to fight because of his job. Alfred doesn't stand a chance in a wrestling or boxing match with him." She paused and looked at Amelia. "So, when Alfred is being a git-face, I sic Arthur on him."

Amelia laughed at that one.

"Speaking of Arthur," Rosa said, squeezing some water out of her hair, "he's been acting odd lately."

Amelia stiffened. Lizzy heard where the conversation was going, and she convinced Jeanne to get up and dip their feet in the water.

"Odd?" Amelia asked.

Rosa shook her head and squeezed the water out of her hair again. "He's usually serious and cross when he's around Alfred and I. I don't mind because I'm the same way, but he hasn't been acting like he normally does. It bothers me because I don't know why."

Amelia shrugged. "Maybe it's because you're all together for your wedding instead of a normal get together."

Rosa thought about it. "You might be right…did you notice him looking at you earlier before the Cricket game?"

Amelia tensed up. "What?"

Rosa nodded. "Yes. He was standing really close to you and he kept looking at you funny. Maybe," she paused and continued at a whisper, "he likes you."

Amelia blushed and looked away.

"I knew it. You like him!" Rosa stated.

"Now you sound like Lizzy!" Amelia hissed back.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have you with anyone else."

"Stop it!"

"No!" Rosa countered. "You only acted this shy and stuff around that one bloke you dated in college."

Amelia scowled. "That was a mistake and you know it."

"You still blushed and flirted with him. I know you flirt with Arthur!"

"Do not!"

"What was the spanking for then?"

"You saw that too?!"

Rosa laughed at Amelia's expression. Amelia grumbled and gently shoved her laughing friend over.

Rosa just kept laughing. "Your face," she managed to get out.

Amelia smacked her hip and looked away with a huff.

Rosa sat up again. "You know, I could keep making opportunities for you two to be alone."

Amelia squeaked. "Rosa!"

"Like right now."

Before Amelia could protest, Rosa got up and started to head toward the diving platform, just as Arthur trudged back to the towel next to Amelia.

"When will that plonker learn that he can't win a fight against me?" he grumbled. He lay down on his stomach, and Amelia twitched when his arm brushed against her hip.

"Sorry," he mumbled, resting his arms under his chin.

Amelia looked at his back, and she felt her cheeks heat up again. She looked away and leaned back on her palms, crossing her ankles and just enjoyed the late summer sun, trying to not focus on the Brit next to her.

She started humming a song that had been stuck in her head all day. "Just a kiss on the lips in the moonlight," she sang quietly.

"What song is that?" Arthur asked, turning his head to look at her.

She blushed. "'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. You probably don't know it."

"I do. I think I heard it on that Pandora site once."

Amelia looked at him in surprise. "You listen to country?"

Arthur shrugged. "Not really. It just popped up one day. Pandora said it had something to do with having a similar type of melody as the other songs I guess."

Amelia grinned and kept humming it.

"Just a shot in the dark that you just might…be the one I've been waiting for my whole life," Arthur lazily sang.

Amelia grinned and finished the phrase, "So, baby I'm alright, with a kiss good night."

Arthur turned to his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "You have a beautiful voice."

Amelia smiled bashfully and looked away, pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Thanks, so do you," she said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

He grinned at her and Amelia looked at him, resting her head on her knees. Their gazes locked, and Amelia felt her mind going blank again.

"Smile!"

Amelia looked up in surprise to see Alfred with his camera, snapping a picture.

"Al! Don't take pictures of me in a swimsuit!" Amelia laughed, throwing a small stick at him.

"Well, you guys were too busy making goo-goo eyes at each other and I couldn't resist," Alfred stated.

Amelia felt her whole face grow hot, and she heard Arthur clear his throat.

"Well you git, if you're going to take a picture…" he said before pausing.

Amelia squeaked when Arthur threw an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, resting his head against hers. Amelia couldn't stop the goofy grin from coming onto her face.

Alfred took another picture. "Perfect!"

Amelia hid her face in her hands and peeked at Arthur through a slit in her fingers.

Arthur chuckled and leaned back on his palm, removing his arm from her waist, but not scooting back to his spot. "I'm sorry, it's just so easy to be casual and stuff around you," Arthur said.

Amelia sat up straight. "What?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his head. "I am usually not good with meeting new people. But, for some reason, I feel like I can act like I've known you for years."

A small blush rose up on his cheeks, and Amelia felt another goofy grin come onto her face. "I feel like I've been friends with you my whole life."

Arthur looked at her in surprise before a little grin came to his lips. Amelia grinned back and just enjoyed the moment.

* * *

The next five days for Arthur consisted of helping Alfred get ready for the wedding, having fun with everyone else, hiding from Alfred's blasted camera with Amelia, and just helping Amelia out. She was busy with things when the whole party wasn't doing something together. She was always helping Rosa out with something or doing something like that.

He was helping Amelia look over the playlist for the reception in the kitchen, helping decide whether some songs should stay or go. "This one is fun to dance to," Amelia said, pointing at a song by Josh Turner.

Arthur didn't know it. "Why don't we just dance?"

Arthur knew that country was big in America, and he was getting a good lesson about it from Amelia. "Yeah! It's really fun and Josh Turner has the most amazing range. I could listen to him all day long."

Arthur grinned at her enthusiasm. Her messy bun bobbed around as she hopped off the stool to get a glass from the cupboard. She stuck her tongue out in concentration and reached up on her tip toes, barely reaching the shelf the glasses were on. She still couldn't reach it.

"Crap!" she hissed.

She tried again. Arthur got up and plucked the glass she was reaching for off the shelf for her. He held it out, and she smiled at him. Arthur's heart started to race. She took the glass and walked over to the fridge, pulling the orange juice out. The tree branches outside the kitchen window slapped against the glass.

Amelia jumped, and she looked at the window with an angry pout. "That tree loves to scare me. Doesn't it?" she said.

Arthur chuckled. "Oh? The larch?"

Amelia looked at him in surprise before snickering a little. "The larch?"

"The larch," Arthur said, realizing why she was laughing.

"So, you watch old British comedy shows?" Arthur asked after she filled her glass up.

Amelia grinned at him over her shoulder and she winked. "_Monty Python's Flying Circus_ is the best."

Arthur chuckled. "I prefer the movies myself, but the show is brilliant too."

"Ha ha! _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ is my favorite," she laughed.

Arthur suddenly felt like being playful and leaned in close to where his lips were almost touching her ear. Amelia just ignored him and took a drink from her juice.

"Nee!" he said, imitating the sound from the movie.

Amelia spat out a little of her orange juice and laughed. Arthur laughed with her and grabbed a paper towel for her.

Amelia leaned back against the counter and started laughing so hard that she was snorting. She covered her mouth, trying to stop her laughs, taking the paper towel from Arthur. "That was perfect," she laughed in-between snorts.

Arthur was just pleased with himself for making her laugh so hard. He leaned against the counter too and crossed his arms. "I was really tempted to point out a piece of wood floating in the pond the other day and make a joke then, but I didn't know if you saw the movie or not," he admitted.

Amelia took a deep breath, finally calming down. "That would have been hilarious."

Arthur smiled and tugged on the sleeve of her T-shirt. "Come with me," he said, walking toward the door.

He led her out and headed toward the back of the house. "Am I getting another lesson with the bat?" she asked.

Arthur chuckled. "No. Just wait and see."

He led her to a large oak tree and heard her gasp. "Is that the swing Al and Rosie took their engagement photos on?!"

Arthur glanced at her over his shoulder and he nodded. Amelia hurried over to the large swing gently rocking with the breeze. She sat on the huge swing and she ran her hand up one of the ropes. "Those were my favorite pictures. She wouldn't tell me where she got them taken," she said, breathlessly, looking at the initials carved into the wood on the seat.

"What do these mean?" she asked, looking up at him.

Arthur sat down on the swing beside her and pointed to his sister and Alfred's initials. "My grandfather built this swing for my grandmother when they got married. It sort of became a family tradition to carve ours and our significant other's initials in the wood. This is Rosa and Alfred's."

Amelia grinned at the story and she traced another set of initials. "And whose are these?"

"My parents."

"James and Rebeka? Right?"

He nodded and watched as she traced all of the ones she could see. She finally found his. "AK. Is this you?"

Arthur nodded.

"Aww, your initials are lonely," she said, looking up at him.

Arthur grinned sadly. "They'll be fine. They're used to it."

Amelia's smile faded, and she studied him.

Arthur suddenly realized what he admitted to. _That you're a lonely git?_ he sardonically told himself. He soon found himself falling into her eyes, again.

"Surprise!" Alfred yelled.

Arthur whipped his head around to see the gobshite with his camera.

"Alfred!" Amelia whined, burying her face in her hands.

"Hey guys! I got an idea," Alfred said. "Artie, get up and hold onto the ropes and act like you're pushing her or something."

"Yes! That would be cute," Rosa's voice said from the entertainment room window.

Arthur scowled at his sister, who cheekily waved from the open window. He sighed and got up, getting behind Amelia and putting his hands on the ropes. He looked down at her and she looked up at him with a bashful smile. He smiled back.

Click.

Arthur looked up and scowled at Alfred.

"Come on Artie! I can't take a picture of you scowling with my other best friend!" Alfred said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Well if you wouldn't snap pictures when we aren't ready…"

"On three. One—"

Arthur growled and his anger suddenly faded into surprise when he saw Amelia's hand on his own on the rope. She smiled up at him before looking at the camera. Arthur sighed and put a little smile on his face when Alfred said, "Three!"

Click.

"Arthur. Sit on there with your back facing toward Alfred and you two look at each other," Rosa ordered.

Amelia giggled and tugged on his T-shirt. Arthur rolled his eyes and did as he was told. Arthur looked at Amelia and tried to relax. _This reminds me of some of Rosa and Alfred's engagement photos,_ he thought, feeling embarrassed.

"One, Two, Three!" Click.

"All right you berk, no more pictures," Arthur snapped.

Alfred laughed. "Anyway, I came out here to ask you guys something for Rose."

Amelia perked up at that. "What do you need Rosa?" she asked.

Rosa leaned out the window more. "Could you please go to town and order another keg of beer for the reception? It turns out that our Scottish relatives are coming after all Arthur."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "Perfect. Just bloody perfect."

He sighed and got up. "All right, let's go and order more alcohol Amelia."

Amelia giggled and followed him over to his car. Alfred handed Arthur a card. Arthur frowned when he recognized it.

"I'm buying the food so don't worry about the cost. Do you remember the code for it?" Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded and got in the car. Amelia got in the passenger side. Arthur stuck the card in his wallet and he turned his car on.

"I'm still not used to the wheel being on that side," Amelia said.

Arthur looked at her and grinned. "Oh yeah, you Americans are backwards."

Amelia rolled her eyes, and Arthur chuckled at his joke. She turned on the radio to his car. "What should I turn it to?"

Arthur flipped to his favorite station for her. "Another One Bites the Dust" suddenly started playing through his speakers.

"Alright! Queen!" Amelia cheered.

Arthur laughed and started to sing along with her as they made their way to Derby.

* * *

"Jeez, I can't believe that we need more beer," Amelia said as they walked out of the liquor store.

Arthur shrugged. "Scots are Scots."

Amelia chuckled at that one and she looked at the strip mall they were in. "Can we look around?" she asked.

Arthur couldn't say no to her face; plus they had to wait an hour in order to find out if they can get another keg. "All right."

She grinned and started to walk down the sidewalk. Arthur picked up his pace to match hers. Arthur watched her in amusement as she peered into various windows and squealing at different items. They walked by a jewelry store, and Amelia stopped in her tracks basically pressing her face to the glass. Arthur stopped and tried to find what she was looking at.

"Look at that one," she said, pointing to a necklace.

Arthur looked to see a gold cross necklace with a small diamond in the middle of it. It was a simple necklace and one of the smallest in the window.

"That one is gorgeous," she said.

Arthur looked at other pieces that people like his sister and Mum have called gorgeous. _Looks like she likes the simple things_, he thought.

"Why don't you get it?" he asked.

Amelia looked at him in shock. "Uh, I can't. I'm trying to save as much money as I can right now for school," she said with a bashful smile.

Arthur nodded in understanding.

"I also have to help my Dad out, since my Mom is in the hospital and all," she continued.

Arthur looked at her in surprise. "Your Mum is in the hospital?"

Amelia bit her lip. "Yeah, she's been in there for a couple months. She's been going through a lot of chemo lately."

Arthur looked at her in sympathy. "I'm sorry Amelia."

Amelia sighed. "Yeah, the doctors told us it was terminal a few years ago. She's fighting back though. She has been for three years." Amelia shook her head. "Let's keep moving."

Arthur looked back at the necklace. "Are you sure you don't want it?"

Amelia nodded and kept walking.

Arthur walked beside her and almost chuckled when he saw her look back at it longingly. "Maybe you can get some poor bloke in America to buy you something like that," he joked when they were standing at a crosswalk.

Amelia looked at him in confusion. "A guy? Nah, I don't have time for that," she laughed.

Arthur's eyebrows rose to his hair line. "Really? You look like the kind of girl men would try to convince otherwise."

Amelia blushed. "No, not really."

Arthur shook his head. _Good. _He mentally shook himself. _Why do you care so much you plonker? _he asked himself.

"What about you? I'm sure you have girls swooning over you all the time," she said.

Arthur barked out a laugh and pointed at his forehead. "With these eyebrows? No."

Amelia giggled. "I think they're—what do you Brits say?—charming " she said, adding a British accent to "charming".

Arthur laughed. "You need to get your eyes and head checked."

She laughed and nudged his shoulder with hers.

Arthur's heart raced as they walked back to the liquor store. _Would I actually have a chance with a girl like her? _


	3. Wedding Bells and Emails

Arthur fixed his tie and straightened out his vest before buttoning up his suit jacket. Alfred, meanwhile, was pacing furiously.

"Dude, I always suck with stuff like this! I'm gonna mess up somehow. Is it hot in here or is it just me? I thought it was cold here in Britain. What am I supposed to say again?"

Arthur sighed at his friend's rambling. _Stupid git._ he thought.

He turned and crossed his arms, letting Alfred pace some more.

"Dude, what if I drop the ring? Crap, Rose would kill me if I messed up! And-"

Smack!

"What was that for Artie?!" Alfred whined, rubbing the back of his head.

Arthur crossed his arms again. "You will be bloody fine. You did perfectly at the rehearsal a couple days ago. Just think of this as one of those football plays you do."

Alfred stiffened as he thought about it. "Yeah…just think of it like football."

He took a deep breath and he clamped his hand down on Arthur's shoulder. "Artie, why was I so worried?"

"Because you're a plonker."

Alfred laughed and they walked out of the dressing room of the church they were in. They walked toward the doors to the sanctuary and Arthur was already feeling uncomfortable. He hated huge crowds; he has hated them ever since the riots. He was okay with good sized ones, but it was the huge ones that made him nervous. It didn't help that not only was his family a good sized one, Alfred's was too.

"Hey! There are Ame's parents! I thought they wouldn't make it! Ah shoot, they can't see us."

Arthur snapped to attention at Amelia's name. "What? Why are her parents here?" he asked, looking for Amelia.

Alfred chuckled. "Well, Ame is basically my sister. Her parents have been there for me through a lot too. Her dad is actually the one who got me into football, since my own Dad couldn't."

Arthur looked over heads, trying to find a head of golden hair.

"Speaking of Ame, I noticed that you look at her a lot Artie."

Arthur almost jumped out of his shoes. "W-what?! What gave you that idea you git?!" Arthur yelped.

Alfred laughed at his reaction. "Dude! Your face is hilarious right now!"

"Shut your gob!"

"I knew it! You like her!"

"Don't make me punch you on your wedding day! My sister would kill me!"

"Try me Pansy!"

"You know Alfred," Arthur said, scowling, "you're a real BAT."

"What does that mean? Is that some British thing?"

Arthur held up three fingers. "Born. A. Twat," he said, counting a finger down for each word.

Alfred doubled over from laughing so hard. Arthur punched him in the arm and crossed his arms, grumbling about Americans.

"What in the world are you laughing at Alfred F. Jones?" a southern drawl asked.

Arthur looked to the owner of the voice and he grinned. Alfred's mother, Sara, was walking toward them. "Hello Arthur," she said walking toward him, kissing his cheek, "how have you been honey?"

Arthur liked Sara. She had a motherly air around her that filled a room with warmth. She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder and she smiled at her son. "I'm fine Sara. Alfred thinks I just made a really good funny right now."

Sara rolled her eyes and gently smacked her son's arm. "Stand up straight! And what happened with your tie? Good gracious child I have to fix everything for you!" she said, fixing it.

"Mom, quit," Alfred said, looking around in embarrassment.

Arthur smiled at the scene. When he first visited Alfred's family, he was surprised to find out that she was a single mother.

"You look just like your Daddy did on our wedding day! He would be so proud of you honey," she said, hugging Alfred.

Arthur looked away before it got emotional. Alfred's father had died in the 9-11 disaster.

"I know Mom. Hey! There's Ame and her folks! They found us."

Arthur looked at where Alfred was gesturing and his heart stopped and he couldn't think.

Amelia looked beautiful. The strapless, floor length gown flattered her curves perfectly. The pink hue of the fabric brought out her eyes and she looked like she was glowing. Her hair was pulled up into a fancy bun, leaving some strands out to frame her face.

Arthur suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Sara!" Amelia said happily, rushing forward, hugging the older woman.

"Oh Amelia, you look so darn cute in that! Such a good pick! And lookie here, George and Martha made it!"

Arthur looked at the couple standing behind Amelia and his collar suddenly felt too tight. _Those are her parents._ he thought nervously. Then he held back a frown. _Isn't her Mother supposed to be in the hospital?_

Amelia suddenly reached up and ran her fingers along Arthur's jacket collar. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up a little. "Sorry, it was flipped weird," she said with a smile.

"George, Martha, this is my best man, Arthur Kirkland!" Alfred said, clamping his hand down on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur held out his hand and shook George's hand. He gulped nervously. The man was huge, with tree trunks for arms and a thick neck. His hair was exactly the same shade as Amelia's.

_How can such a big person have such a small daughter?_ Arthur asked himself.

He then held out his hand for Martha. His heart sunk when he saw how pale and sick she looked. He looked into her eyes and he saw Amelia's, and despite her health, they still sparked with life. Martha smiled weakly. "Alfred talked about you so much. It's great to finally meet you."

Amelia stood beside Arthur and put a hand on his arm. "Well, I'm going to go check on Rosa."

She pecked her Mother on the cheek and she patted her Father's arm before walking back toward where the girls were getting ready.

Arthur watched as she weaved her way through the crowd. "Well, we're going to sit down," George said, "Martha just _**HAD**_ to come, even though she should be resting."

Martha rolled her eyes and clung to her husband's arm smiling at Alfred. "You look great, Al. We're so happy for you," she said.

Arthur saw where Amelia got her looks from when Martha smiled. Alfred hugged her. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me."

Martha's smile widened. "Well, I made it a goal of mine Al. I promised myself that I would get to see one of you get married."

Alfred's smile widened and he pulled the small woman into another hug. He gently pushed on her back. "Now go sit down! The show is about to start."

Martha chuckled and looked at Arthur. "It was nice to get to finally meet you Arthur," she said.

"Yes. Really nice," George grunted. He frowned at Arthur.

Arthur was suddenly scared for his well-being.

They walked into the sanctuary.

"Aren't they great?" Sara said, looking at Arthur.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, they are."

Amelia, Lizzy, Jeanne, Gilbert, and Matt came out from the dressing areas. "Let's get this show on the road!" Gilbert laughed.

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at Alfred. "And you let him in your wedding party…why?"

Alfred shrugged. "He's a good buddy from college Artie, give me a break."

Arthur chuckled and watched as Lizzy smacked Gilbert's arm, chiding him. "Alright everyone! Get in your positions!" the wedding planner, , said, pushing Gilbert and Lizzy toward the front behind Alfred and Sara, then Jeanne and Matt behind them. Arthur looked at Amelia, who was checking her hair in the glass of a painting hanging on the wall.

"You look beautiful," Arthur said without thinking.

His cheeks flushed when he realized what he said. Amelia's cheeks reddened and she bit her lip. "Thanks. You look handsome, by the way," she said.

Arthur felt the tips of his ears turn red. He cleared his throat. "How is Rosa doing?"

Amelia smiled. "She's nervous, but she's doing fine."

"Where's Rose?"

Arthur looked to see his father, James. "She's coming. Mrs. Clover went to go get her."

"Let's begin!" Mrs. Dilly, the other wedding planner said.

"Alright, the Groom and his mother go…now!" she continued.

Alfred held out his arm for Sara and they walked into the sanctuary.

"I can't believe it. It's finally happening."

Arthur turned to see his sister. He couldn't help but smile at her. His father smiled and hugged her. "You look perfect dear," he said, kissing her cheek.

Arthur looked to see Matthew and Jeanne making their way down the aisle. Arthur held out his arm for Amelia. "Shall we?"

Amelia smiled and looped her arm with his. "We shall."

He chuckled and started to lead her down the aisle. They got to the Alter and they split apart, Amelia going with the other bridesmaids and Arthur took his place beside Alfred. He heard Alfred suck in a breath when Rosa started to walk down the aisle with their father.

He looked at his friend and had to do a double take. Alfred had tears in his eyes. Arthur smiled and looked back at his sister. His gaze unintentionally started to drift toward Amelia. She had tears in her eyes too.

Rosa finally reached the Alter and Alfred held out his hand for her. Arthur suddenly noticed that Alfred was shaking, and that sweat was starting to roll down his temples. _So much for calming him down earlier. Some hero._ Arthur thought with an amused grin.

He looked at Amelia again and he almost laughed in disbelief. She was crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue a little at Alfred. _What the bloody hell?_

He saw Alfred smile and hold back a laugh before looking at the preacher again, suddenly looking very confident and relaxed. _Amelia worked her magic._ he thought.

He looked at the preacher and started to pay attention to the service.

* * *

Arthur grumbled as the wedding party posed for a picture, bloody again.

"Come on! We took a hundred of these! Can we take a goofy one now?!" Alfred whined, resting his chin on Rosa's shoulder, pouting.

Rosa sighed. "Fine. One more serious one and then we can do a few silly ones."

Alfred grinned and kissed her cheek. "Alright, Mrs. Jones."

Arthur almost chuckled at how a goofy grin appeared on his sister's face.

"Alright, one, two, three," the photographer said.

Arthur frowned in this one. He didn't feel like smiling anymore. If Rosa wanted serious, she was going to get serious.

"Enough of this! Awesome poses now!" Gilbert said, lying down in front of everyone.

"Gil! What are you doing?" Amelia laughed.

Gilbert got in a promiscuous position. "Take a picture of me like your French girls."

"I resent that!" Jeanne snapped.

Everyone had a laugh at that one.

Amelia turned around. "Bend your knees a little."

Arthur looked at her incredulously. "What?" he spluttered.

"Trust me. Just bend your knees a little."

Arthur sighed and did as he was told. Amelia walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. She hopped up and Arthur yelped and quickly grabbed her legs. "I always wanted to do this!" Amelia laughed, riding piggy back now.

"Alfred!" Rosa yelped.

Arthur looked to see his sister being held Bridal style by Alfred. "Awesome pictures now!" Gilbert said.

Arthur just put on the 'thunder look' as Rosa called it when he was really angry. The photographer snapped the picture.

"One more!" she said.

"Everyone! Act like you're looking at something over there!" Amelia said, pointing to a tree at their right.

Arthur looked up to see her sitting up as tall as she could and put her hand by her forehead, as if she was looking at something great in the distance.

Arthur decided to have fun with this picture, since the rest of them were bloody torture. He acted like he was surprised at something in the distance.

Click.

"Alright! You all are done!" the photographer said cheerfully.

Arthur stooped down and helped Amelia off his back. Amelia giggled. "Thanks Arthur. I always wanted to do that."

"What? Sit on a man's back and look at something in the distance?"

Amelia laughed and smacked his arm playfully.

"Come on! I'm starving!" Alfred said, walking away from the gazebo and toward the hotel their reception was in, still carrying Rosa.

"Put me down you git!"

Arthur chuckled at the scene and he walked beside Amelia. Alfred put Rosa down before walking into the building with her. "So, did you talk to my parents before the wedding?" Amelia asked, looping her arm in his.

"A little. Your father looked upset with me though," he said, thinking about the disapproving look on Mr. Jones' face.

Amelia snickered. "He's always like that; it doesn't matter who it is. He used to be in the military. He just retired last year. My mom retired from her job a few years before he did."

"What did she do?"

"She was a psychologist. She was a really good one too. She could read people like books. She's like a real life Sherlock Holmes or something."

"That's impressive."

"Yeah, she misses it, I know she does."

Arthur nodded as they got to the wedding party table. He took his place next to Alfred and Amelia took hers by Rosa. Matthew sat next to Arthur. "Enjoying yourself? Has Madame Frog given you any trouble?" Arthur asked, remembering Jeanne's antics around men.

Matthew blushed. "W-well, no. She's been really nice actually."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that. _Oh no, Jeanne has found her next victim._ he thought in disapproval.

All of the guests got seated after congratulating Alfred and Rosa and it was time for the speeches. Arthur felt his stomach start to turn. He could talk in front of large crowds, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Amelia stood up, holding a piece of paper. "Well, it's time," she said with a big grin into the microphone.

She cleared her throat. "I'm going to make this go as fast as I can so bear with me everyone."

Some people chuckled at that, including Arthur. Amelia looked at Rosa. "Rosie, I remember when you, Jeanne, Lizzy, and I would sit in our dorm room in college and we would sometimes wonder what our wedding days were going to be like. Well Rosie," she paused and swallowed happy tears, "You're here. You made it. And I couldn't think of a better person for you to be with. I wish you all the happiness in the world, because I know he can give it to you."

Rosa was a crying mess by that time and they hugged. Amelia passed the microphone to Alfred, who held it out for Arthur. Arthur stood up as Amelia sat down. "Well, bloody hell, I wonder if I can top that."

A lot of chuckles came out of the crowd. Arthur chuckled himself. "I am horrible at speeches, so brace yourselves"

"No kidding!" a Scottish accent said from the back.

Arthur glared at his cousin, Gavin, who was standing by the kegs already.

More laughs came from the crowd. "Well, the question I have been asked most is, 'How does a British police officer and an NFL player become best friends?' My answer usually is, 'It was an accident, we were both drunk.'"

He got some laughs out of the crowd at that. Alfred and Gilbert were guffawing.

"Well, the truth is, when I met Alfred, I thought he was a gitface. But, toward the end of the party we were at, I realized that he wasn't. In my month at the States, visiting my sister, I gained a really good friend. And now," he looked down at Alfred, "I have gained a Brother. Alfred, as you know, I'm protective of people I care about, Rosa especially. I'm just glad that I know you're a good man that will treat her right, and that you'll protect her. Congratulations, both of you."

People whooped and hollered as Alfred stood up and hugged him. "Glad you think that way Artie," Alfred said quietly before they sat down.

Arthur elbowed him. "That's right, so don't make me take those words back."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Arthur sighed and shrugged out of his suit jacket later that night. Alfred and Rosa were dancing their first dance. His mother, Rebeka, and Sara were already blubbering messes. Amelia was standing to the side, videotaping the whole thing with Alfred's camera. Arthur draped his jacket over the back of his chair, leaving him in his dark grey vest and red tie. He unbuttoned the cuffs and made his way over to Amelia, rolling his sleeves up his arms.

He usually didn't do that, but it was bloody hot in the ballroom.

He nudged Amelia with his shoulder when he got there, standing right behind her right shoulder. He crossed his arms. "Gilbert is complaining. He wants to start partying."

"One more dance after this one, then he can party all he wants," she said with a smile.

Arthur nodded and watched as Alfred twirled Rosa around and pulled her close again. "So, were you drunk?" she asked.

Arthur stiffened. "What?"

Amelia looked at him over her shoulder. "At that party you met Al at, were you drunk?"

She winked, telling him that she was teasing.

Arthur frowned at her and she laughed. "Trust me, you don't want to see me sloshed," he said, scratching his cheek.

Amelia laughed again and kept videotaping as Arthur's father walked out and started to dance with Rosa on the next song for the Father-Daughter dance.

Alfred grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her out, dancing with her. "They're perfect for each other," a quiet voice said.

Arthur jumped and looked to see Amelia's mother standing next to him. She stumbled and Arthur held out his arm for her. She smiled up at him. "Oh, thank you. I wanted to see and George is in the restroom."

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?" Amelia asked, looking at her mother in worry.

Martha waved her hand at her daughter. "I'm fine. I'll sit down after watching a few dances."

Amelia nodded, not looking too sure, and looked back at the camera.

Arthur jumped when someone accidentally brushed against his back. He reached for his belt, realizing that he didn't have his equipment belt on. He rested his hand on his forehead and he sighed. _You bloody idiot, you don't have to worry here. You're at a wedding._

"You weren't like that once," Martha said.

Arthur looked down at her in surprise. "What?"

"Mom, don't read him! Please!" Amelia said, looking worried.

Martha looked up at Arthur. "Sorry, it's a bad habit from my career. You just start reading people."

"What did you mean though?" Arthur asked, curious now.

Martha looked up at him again. "You're a police officer right? Well, you just reached for where your gun would be. That means that you instinctively do that in large crowds now. Was it because of the riots last year? And you looked like you were scolding yourself after you did it, which means that you weren't always like that, correct? I'll admit; you're good at hiding your expressions. Unless its irritation."

Arthur looked at her in surprise. _She is good._ he thought.

Arthur grinned bashfully. "I'm afraid you're correct," he said, scratching his nose.

"Okay Mom, no more reading," Amelia said, clicking the camera off as the dance ended.

"Only if he wants me to," Martha said with a chuckle.

Arthur was intrigued now. "Alright, read, or whatever you call it," Arthur said, wanting to test just how good Amelia's mother was. Martha looked like she was enjoying herself when she did it too, so Arthur decided to cheer her up.

Martha grinned and turned him so that he was facing her. Amelia sighed and ran a hand down her face. _It can't be that bad._ he thought.

Martha studied him for a few moments and she started to ramble. "You are not good at making new friends. And the ones you do make are after you know them for a while. You're a good hearted person with a gentle nature, but you had to hide it a lot when you were younger, probably from someone older than you so you wouldn't appear weak. You hide it with a grumpy and coarse attitude.

"You also did a rough sport when you were younger. Mostly because you were angry when you were younger, probably because of the same reason I just stated for you hiding your true nature. You are a very protective person. You like to keep the ones you care about close, so you can watch them. And if they're far away you usually check on them. Did I miss anything?"

"Yes, I have a cat named Henry," Arthur replied, stunned that she saw all that by just looking at him.

Martha blinked at him in surprise before laughing. "Henry huh?" she said with a wink.

Amelia giggled too. Arthur held out his arm to Martha, letting her lean on it again. "I am thoroughly impressed Mrs. Jones."

"Do you want me to talk about your love life now?" she asked with a wink.

Arthur spluttered and Amelia started to laugh. "I can say this, you have only had one girlfriend, and that ended badly," Martha said, tilting her head to the side.

Arthur rubbed the back of his head. "Badly is an understatement."

"Don't feel bad. Amelia has had two bad endings."

"Mom!"

"What? You did."

Amelia crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out in irritation. Arthur thought it was adorable.

"Amelia! Get your arse over here!" Rosa yelled, laughing as a hip hop song started to play.

"Excuse me, the Queen has called," Amelia laughed, sticking the camera in her bodice.

She winked at Arthur and headed out on the dance floor, dancing as she went.

"Don't look at her like that when George is around."

Arthur jumped and realized that he was staring. He cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"She's the only exception to the 'not good at making friends' thing, isn't she?" Martha asked with a knowing smile.

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up. Martha leaned on his arm more heavily. "Don't worry. I like you. You'll just have to convince George now."

Arthur sighed, knowing that he couldn't trick her, and nodded with a grin. He liked Martha, she was an interesting person.

The hip hop song ended right as George walked over. "Having fun honey?" he asked, kissing his wife on the temple.

Martha nodded and patted Arthur's arm. "I like him George. Alfred picks out good people to have as friends."

"I don't know. That German makes me nervous," George said, looking at how Gilbert was doing a keg stand in the back.

"He insists that he's Prussian," Arthur said, scowling at how his cousin, Gavin, was the one helping the 'Prussian' do the keg stand.

George shook his head.

A country tune started to play and Arthur saw Amelia rush toward him. "This is 'Why Don't We Just Dance'! I told you it was fun to dance to, remember?" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Arthur nodded and Amelia tugged on his arm. "Come on! Dance with me!"

"I don't know how to dance to this!"

Amelia looked at him with big eyes and a pout. Arthur sighed and let her drag him out on the dance floor. She turned to him just as the deep voice from the speakers sang, "Why don't we just turn that TV off."

She started to dance. "Just follow my lead!"

She giggled and started to wiggle around. Arthur felt awkward. He saw how much fun she was having and he thought, _Oh shag it._

He started to mimic her moves, soon realizing that he was having fun as long as it was with her. She laughed when he grabbed her hands and twirled her around. She suddenly got close to him when the voice sang, "Down the hall baby straight up the stairs. Bouncing off the walls, floating on air baby."

Arthur twirled her around again and decided that he didn't mind this song; he actually liked it even.

The song ended with Amelia and him standing close to one another and laughing. "No one was willing to do that with me back at home!" she laughed.

Arthur looked at her in confusion. She giggled. "That was how they danced in the music video. I always wanted to do that with somebody ever since I saw it."

More music was blasting from the speakers now, a funk song that Arthur had heard Rosa humming once or twice. Amelia grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward her parents, who were now talking to Sara. "That was cute you two! Just like the video!" Sara laughed.

Arthur shrugged. "I didn't know what I was bloody doing."

Amelia snickered and nudged him. "I didn't think so," she said with a wink.

George scowled at him. Arthur's collar felt really tight again. He pulled at it, looking away.

Martha noticed. "George, can you get me some punch?"

George frowned and walked away, leaving Martha in Sara's hands. "Forgive him, he's really protective," Martha explained.

Amelia had her face buried in her hands again. "I'm so sorry Arthur," she said, peeking out through her fingers.

Arthur remembered when she did that the day when they went swimming and he thought she looked adorable.

The funk song ended and a slow tune that Arthur recognized took its place. Amelia perked up. "I love Lady Antebellum!"

Arthur wiggled his eyebrows at Sara and Martha and he bowed, holding his hand out for Amelia. "May I have this dance?" he asked in his best posh voice.

Amelia blushed and took his hand and she let him lead her out on the dance floor. He put his hand around her waist and he held her other up. Amelia smiled and rested her free hand on his shoulder, singing, "Lyin' here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe."

She blushed and looked down. "Sorry, I love this song," she said, biting her lip.

"No, no. Keep going," he said, trying to remember the lyrics. He actually liked this song when he heard it on that Pandora site. He listened to it occasionally.

"I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms," Arthur sang, trying to encourage her.

Amelia smiled and joined him on the next phrase, "We don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow."

"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might. Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight," they sang.

Arthur loved how their voices went perfectly together, even though he wasn't singing with the American country twang.

He pulled her closer to him without thinking about it, close enough to have their bodies touching. Their faces were really close and Arthur could feel her breath mingling with his as they sang the refrain again, "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might. Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight."

The song was drawing to a close and Arthur could feel his heart racing at an impossible speed. He just stopped singing and looked into Amelia's eyes as she softly sang, "With a kiss, good night."

They stood still and just stared at each other as the music at the end of the song kept playing. "We make a good duet, don't we?" she asked breathlessly with a shy smile.

Arthur grinned and said, "As long as you have the melody and I have the harmony."

Amelia smiled at him and Arthur felt like there were butterflies in his stomach.

He didn't want the moment to end, ever.

* * *

Amelia yawned as Arthur pulled into East Midlands International Airport. She rubbed her temples and looked in the back seat of Arthur's car. Gilbert, Lizzy, Jeanne, and Matthew had somehow managed to fit in the back of the back seat, mainly because Lizzy sat on Gilbert's lap. All of them were passed out. Amelia rolled her eyes and thought, _That's what they get for drinking so much. I'm glad I only had that glass of Champaign and a few beers._

She smacked Lizzy's leg. "Get up!" she shouted.

All of them jumped and groaned at the loud wake up call. "That was not awesome Ame," Gilbert growled.

Amelia shrugged and got out, dragging her suitcase and slinging her duffel bag on her shoulder. Arthur got out too and opened the trunk. Everyone grabbed their bags and they started to head into the airport. Amelia walked next to Arthur, close enough to where their arms occasionally brushed against each other as they walked.

Amelia's stomach flip flopped when she thought about how he danced with her last night. The way he was looking at her at the end of '_Just a Kiss_' had been burned into her brain. No one had ever looked at her like that.

They walked in and everyone got ready to leave, except Amelia. Lizzy hugged her. "Keep me updated!"

"I will," Amelia said with a sad smile.

She missed seeing Lizzy, and Jeanne, she didn't want to be separated from her friends again. "Adeiu Miss America," Jeanne said as she hugged her.

Amelia giggled. "See you around Frenchie."

Gilbert and Lizzy walked away toward where their flight was and Matthew was just leaving after saying goodbye to Arthur. Jeanne headed toward her flight.

Soon, it was just Amelia and Arthur. Arthur looked at her in confusion. "Don't you have a flight?"

Amelia smiled sheepishly. "Well, the only flight open today was one that left a few hours after everyone else's. I was just going to get my book out and read somewhere until it was time to go," she explained.

"So when you say a few hours…?" he asked, trailing off.

Amelia looked at the clock. It was 11 in the morning right now. "My flight leaves at three," she mumbled.

Arthur scowled. "Unacceptable. Follow me."

He picked up her suitcase for her and he started to walk back out to his car. Amelia hurried after him, wondering what he was up to. "Where are we going? Don't you have to get back home?" she asked as he set her suitcase in the back seat.

Arthur rested his arms on top of his car. "Not really. Tomorrow is one of my days off anyway. Earlier this week you said that you have never been to a pub. So, let's go."

"Now?"

"We're not going to get sloshed. Just for a bite to eat," he said, getting in.

Amelia grinned and got in. Arthur pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive south. "So, what's this pub's name?" she asked as he pulled on the highway.

"Clovertail Pub. I always go there when I have to pick someone up from the airport."

Amelia laughed. "You make it sound like you're always picking people up."

"Well, considering that my family is mostly around here, and that the airport is on my way to my parents' house; I get to pick up Rosa and Alfred all the time when they visit for holidays," he explained.

Amelia shrugged. "Is this place good?"

"It's small, but it has the best beer I ever had and the food is bloody good, considering it's in Leicester and all."

Amelia grinned and she turned on the radio. Aerosmith played through the speakers this time. "I love that you listen to classics," she snickered.

Arthur looked at her and then back at the road. "Well, that's the only good music out there these days. Artists now have nothing on the ones from a few decades ago."

"Agreed. But, I'm open to other music," Amelia said with a smile.

Arthur huffed. "Half of the people who call themselves 'Rock Stars' have nothing on people like Led Zepplin and Queen. I can play guitar better than some of them!"

"You play guitar?"

Arthur looked at her with a smirk. "Maybe," he said.

Amelia giggled. "Wow. You can pick up music quickly. You play the piano and the guitar. You're talented at sports. You can dance and sing. You're a successful police detective. And you're funny. What can you not do Arthur Kirkland?"

"Cook."

Amelia cried because she laughed so hard.

* * *

Amelia studied the sign hanging above the Clovertail Pub about thirty minutes later. It had a picture of a fox with a big four leaf clover in its mouth and its tail curved around to form the C on Clovertail.

She followed Arthur in and she grinned at how homey it was. "Artie! Good to see ya mate!" the bartender said as Arthur walked by the bar.

"Hello Johnny. How are you?" Arthur asked as he led Amelia to a small table near by a window near the bar.

"Oh the usual. And you?" Johnny said, pushing his red bangs off his forehead.

"Well, Rosa just got married yesterday."

"She did, didn't she?! Tell her I said congrats!" the young man said. He suddenly noticed Amelia.

"Hey Artie, what are you doing bringing a girl here? I thought you said you were going to be a hermit!"

Arthur laughed. "It's her first time in a pub Johnny, leave her alone."

Johnny laughed and winked at Amelia before going to serve someone sitting at the bar already.

"And you know him, how?" Amelia asked with a grin.

Arthur clasped his hands in front of him on the table. "Well, I had to wait a few times for Rosa or I had to bring her and Alfred here after they arrived. You can say that Johnny knows us pretty well because of that."

Amelia nodded in understanding and looked up when a waitress came by. "What can I get you?" she asked, holding her notepad.

"Beer on tap Katie," Arthur said, plucking a menu from their spot on the table.

"And you Miss?" Katie asked.

"Same please," Amelia said, following suit and grabbing a menu as well.

Katie walked away and Amelia noticed that she looked back at Arthur with a blush on her face. Amelia suddenly felt jealous for some reason. She shook the feeling away. "Are you sure you weren't lying to me when you said no girls liked you because of your eyebrows?"

He spluttered, which was adorable to Amelia. "Why in the bloody hell are you asking that all of a sudden?"

Katie came back with their beers and set the mugs on the table. "Are you ready?" she asked, looking at Arthur.

"Not yet Kat. Just a few minutes," Arthur said politely.

Katie took her time leaving, walking slowly away.

"I just don't believe it," she said, taking a sip of the beer.

She looked at it in surprise. It was some of the best beer she had ever tasted. "Holy crap, this is good!" she said, taking another drink.

Arthur set down his mug. "Told you."

Amelia rested her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her knuckles. "Well, answer my question."

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "No. I don't get hit on or anything a lot. The only one who does is Victoria at the station."

"Who is she?"

"She's the secretary. But, she's also 58 years old and she has 8 cats. She's actually the one who gave me Henry."

Amelia tried to hold back her laughter.

"Laugh already!" Arthur said with a frown.

Amelia giggled. "So, tell me about Henry," she said, opening up her menu.

Arthur did the same and shrugged. "He has white fur with big patches of ginger. He's a little bugger," he said, taking a drink of his beer.

"Aw, how?"

Arthur sighed. "He's the meanest bugger sometimes. And then he's perfectly fine the others. I'm just glad I didn't name him after a good natured Monarch."

"You named him after Henry the VIII?" Amelia snickered.

Arthur shrugged. "Why not?"

Amelia laughed. "Well, I always wanted to name a cat Marilyn. After Marilyn Monroe."

Arthur chuckled. "Get the Cottage Pie here."

"Oooh! I saw Gordon Ramsey make that once!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows at her. "You watch Gordon Ramsey's shows?"

Amelia fidgeted. "Well, he's a good cook. And I think he's funny when he's not dropping the F-bomb."

Arthur chuckled. "Don't worry. My Mum adores him. And that was because she used to watch the Rugby matches he was in."

Katie came back and they made their orders.

"So you only have Cat Women flirting with you huh?" Amelia said with a wink.

Arthur grumbled. "Well I'm sure you were lying the other day too."

"What?"

"Love, you seriously look like the type of girl that has men throwing themselves at your feet," he said, gesturing to her.

Amelia felt the tips of her ears heat up. _He just called me 'Love'…Rosa said he only did that when he was really close to someone._

"W-well, sure I have guys flirt with me but it never goes anywhere," Amelia said bashfully.

"I knew it."

Amelia giggled and took another swig of her beer. "Most of them are the older men that come through Barnes & Noble. I'm just glad that I'm planning on being a Neonatal Nurse instead of a nurse that works in a nursing home."

"It all makes sense now."

"What?"

"Why _The Woman in Black_ scared you so much. You plan on working with babies."

Amelia smiled. "Well, I love babies, so why not? And yes, that is why I hate movies like _The Woman in Black_ so much."

Arthur grinned and downed the rest of his beer. "Neonatal huh?" he asked, setting the mug down.

Amelia nodded. "I can get a job literally anywhere in that field. And I think it will be rewarding."

"And you get to see all the cute buggers right?"

Amelia snickered. "Exactly."

"Well, you make sure to tell Rosa to keep me updated," he said, pushing the mug to his other hand.

Amelia bit her lip and decided it was the right time to do it.

She pulled out a folded piece of paper from her shorts' pocket. "Or, I could tell you myself."

He looked at her in surprise. Amelia slid the paper across to him. "I put my phone number, address, Skype account, and email on there. I want to keep in touch."

She felt her cheeks heat up and she waited for his answer. He looked at her in disbelief. "Well, I don't have that Skype thing, but I can get one," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

He opened the paper and tore the half that wasn't written on off. He got a pen out of his pocket and he wrote stuff down on it. He handed it to her. "That is all my contact information. And I'm off on Wednesdays and Saturdays."

Amelia smiled and stuck the note in her pocket.

* * *

"So, four o' clock for me and nine o' clock for you on Wednesdays and Saturdays to Skype?" Amelia asked as they walked into the airport for the second time that day.

"Sounds right to me."

Amelia smiled and set her suitcase down. She looked up at Arthur and smiled. _He made this week even better than I thought it would be._ she thought.

She reached up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. She breathed in his scent. She smelled his aftershave and his own scent, which smelled like the woods after rain to Amelia. She pulled away and she tried to not cry. She was going to miss him. At least they would keep in touch.

"Bye Arthur," she said, picking up her carry on when her flight's name was called.

"Goodbye Love," he said.

Amelia smiled and walked away. She looked over her shoulder and waved one last time. Amelia suddenly realized how lonely he looked, standing there all by himself.

She bit her lip and turned back around before the urge to turn around and keep him company consumed her.


	4. Halloween and Nicknames

Arthur tightened his scarf and got into the station as quickly as he could. Victoria's grey bun bobbed as she looked up to see him walk in.

"'Ello Artie," she said with a smile.

Arthur couldn't help but grin back. Even though she teased him about not having a girlfriend every once in a while, she still reminded him of his Grandmother with her motherly air and smile. She turned around and grabbed some papers from the top of her filing cabinet.

"These came in for you today, Luv," she said.

Arthur nodded, looking at the cat shaped date holder on her desk. The blocks were on 27 and the block below it said October. Arthur grabbed the papers and walked away. "Did you talk to your American girlfriend the other day?" Victoria suddenly shouted after him.

Arthur accidentally scrunched the papers from his surprise. He turned back and looked down the hallway of cubicles at Victoria.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say, Luv."

Some chuckles from some of the officers nearby made Arthur's cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Arthur grumbled about nosy old women and got to his office. He threw the papers on his desk and he hung up his scarf and coat on a peg near the door. He walked over to his desk and sat down, turning on his computer. He sighed and finally looked at the papers on his desk.

"Robbery on 10th…Robbery on 5th…and Robbery on 1st." he read off.

He leaned back in his chair and read the details. "So this is what they called me in for," he grumbled. Arthur looked at the clock: 9:00 p.m.

Originally, he would have been getting ready to talk to Amelia in 30 minutes when she took her break at 4:30 p.m., but some blasted people just HAD to rob a chain of convenience stores. He stood up and peered out into the hallway. Only the night shift officers were there. Not to mention that big rugby matches were playing on Saturdays usually, so every other officer was either listening to the radio or watching a telly.

Arthur shut his door and got his phone out. He texted Amelia: _Get on Skype. No time later._

He knew she would understand. He got on his computer and turned on the webcam on it. He pulled up the chat screen and waited for her to respond, looking at the details of the robberies as he did.

_The bloody cameras there didn't get anything? That's odd. Seemed to be covered? Smart robbers for once, oh bloody hell,_ he thought as he read.

"Whatcha looking at?"

Arthur jumped and looked to see Amelia giggling and smiling at him from his screen. His heart raced when her smile widened. "So this is your office?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes. I was on-call, and I got called in. Some idiots decided to rob a few places."

Amelia's smile got even wider. "You'll get 'em. I know you will."

Arthur suddenly felt like he could do anything in the world. He smiled back. "How is Alfred's season going? That berk doesn't keep in touch when American football starts up."

"They're doing pretty good. They're undefeated so far. Go Falcons!" Amelia said with a whoop.

Arthur smiled at her enthusiasm, not Alfred's success. "That's good."

He heard Amelia shift around on her side. "So, I thought you only got cases that dealt with the Gangs of London or something..."

Arthur looked at his papers and then back at his screen. "Well, these robberies are very similar to what happened last year. So, they gave them to me to be safe, I believe."

Amelia nodded in understanding.

Arthur had told her what happened during the Riots last year in an earlier Skype session. Arthur had been with an older detective from the force on a Student-Mentor assignment. Arthur had proved himself when he helped stopped a plot that the London Gang had formed for the huge crowd there that day. Arthur shivered even thinking about it. It was the worst experience of his life because of his fear for the people there, not to mention he almost got stabbed.

When he got promoted to a detective, a few days later, the Commander decided that he needed to get rid of his fear and put him on as many cases as he could involving the gangs.

"So, how long can you talk?" Amelia finally asked.

Arthur looked at the time on the bottom of his screen, 9:15. "Ten more minutes at the most."

Amelia looked disappointed. Arthur's heart sunk at the expression. She shook her head and a smile returned. "Oh well, let's make the most of it," she said.

She rested her chin in the palms of her hands and she asked, "How is Henry?"

"Upset that he won't get to see you," Arthur said with a wink.

Amelia laughed. "Well, tell him I'll see him next Wednesday."

Arthur chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that."

She giggled and then quieted down and just looked at him with a small grin on her face.

"What?" he asked, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Nothing. I just like the outfit. Looks good," she said with a wink.

Arthur looked down at his button-up shirt and normal tie. "You know this isn't the usual police uniform," he said with a smirk.

Amelia giggled. "I know. At least you aren't wearing a goofy hat or something."

Arthur let out a small laugh. "Maybe I should show you on Halloween or something. I think that blasted thing is still in my closet."

Amelia giggled again. "What I'd give to see that!"

Arthur heart raced, thinking about how he was wishing that he could tell her he fancied her and that he wished she would give her love back to him. He finally admitted it to himself when he couldn't ignore how he constantly thought about her and how his heart raced when she smiled. "I'm sure you could think of something," Arthur said with a smile.

She giggled and bit her lip, which also made Arthur's heart race.

He looked at the time: 9:25. He sighed. "Well Love, I have to go," he said, leaning toward the screen a little.

Amelia smiled sadly. "Well, I'll see you Wednesday, right? Or do you think you'll still be busy?"

"I'll make time Love. Don't worry," he replied, not feeling quite sure of himself on that. Halloween was usually the busiest night of the year for the police.

Amelia smiled warmly. "See ya Arthur."

"Goodbye Love."

She got off and Arthur just stared at his screen for a few moments. He slammed his head down on the desk. "When will I grow some bollocks and tell her?!" he growled at himself. He sighed and sat up straight and looked at the papers again. He stood up and went to grab his coat.

Time to get to work.

* * *

"So, how did your conversation with the sexy Brit go?"

Amelia jumped and almost dropped the books she was shelving. She looked to her right to see her old high school friend and co-worker, Emily, leaning against the bookshelf with a smirk. Emily's dark brown eyes sparked with amusement.

"Will you quit calling Arthur that?! He's just a friend." Amelia said, trying to convince herself the same thing.

Emily's shoulder length, wavy, dark brown hair bounced as she shook her head. "Honey, you showed me the pictures from the wedding. He is sexy."

Amelia rolled her eyes and tried to not blush at her friend's crass way of talking.

"And as for your insisting that he's 'just a friend'," she said, mimicking quotation marks with her fingers for the last part. "Personally _I_ wouldn't beg to take my break 30 minutes early for someone I only thought of as a friend."

"Emily, please," she said, moving her cart of new books over to the Sci-Fi/Fantasy section. She shelved some books by George Lucas and grinned. She would have to remember to ask Arthur if he had ever seen Star Wars the next time she talked to him.

"Seriously, though. He's your type! I know it! Why not?" Emily asked, following her.

"It wouldn't work Emily. You know how I am with long distance relationships. Besides, I bet he doesn't even think of us that way," Amelia said, feeling her heart sink at the words.

One of her, "bad endings" as her mother put it, was with a fellow college student who studied abroad in France. Amelia shuddered when she remembered that relationship, and how it ended when she saw a girl in his room on Skype.

"Oh come on! This isn't some dipwad who couldn't see what he had! This is Rosie's brother! She even suggested it, didn't she?" Emily asked.

Amelia's cheeks flushed as she thought of how Rosa was teasing her just days before about how she talked to Arthur a lot.

"You need to look at this differently," Emily said, helping her shelve a huge series about aliens on the shelf.

Amelia shook her head and decided not to argue.

"I mean those pictures you showed me of you and him were adorable. I liked the one on the swing the best. I could tell he was into you," Emily said with a wink.

Amelia blushed, thinking about how one third of the pictures from Alfred's camera that he sent of the wedding were of her and Arthur, and half of those were of Arthur yelling at the camera while she laughed in the background.

Amelia shook the thought away and gently hit Emily's tanned arm with a book.

"You're blushing! I knew it!" Emily squealed.

Amelia, again, decided to not argue.

She shelved the last book and pushed the cart back toward its place near the storage area. She walked toward the check-out desks, where her purse and heavy jacket were waiting for her. She looked at the time and yawned: 10:15. _I hate Mondays_, Amelia thought with a groan.

"We got the worst hours, girl," Emily said, grabbing her own purse and jacket.

Amelia shrugged. "At least we don't have to deal with as many customers."

Emily shrugged in agreement and helped Amelia close up the store. They walked out into the chilly October air and started to walk down the sidewalk to their cars. Amelia felt exhausted because of the busy day. Everyone wanted to buy scary ghost stories for Halloween, and Amelia seemed to get stuck with all of the rude customers. She looked at her reflection in the shop window they were walking by and little smiling pumpkins and witches were hanging up. Amelia blew some bangs out of her face. She looked like crap. The witches and pumpkins in the windows seemed to laugh at her reflection.

"Seriously, Rosa said you guys were flirting constantly. And I saw the videos. You guys look perfect together!" Emily continued.

Amelia sighed. "Please, Emily, I don't want to talk about it."

Amelia's shoulder suddenly bumped into something. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Amelia said, looking to see who she bumped into.

It was a man and he looked back at her with a smile. "It's no problem Luv. I'll watch my step," he said with a crisp British accent. He smiled and tilted his dark fedora to them, continuing on his way.

Amelia and Emily slowly looked at each other before Emily started to burst out laughing. "That's hilarious! We are talking about sexy Brits and you bump into one!"

"Emily! Stop it please!"

* * *

Amelia walked down the hall of the hospital a couple of days later. More Halloween decorations were hanging everywhere. Amelia frowned up at some pumpkins and witches again, and they seemed to laugh back at her. She blew her bangs out of her face again as she made her way to her mother's room, ignoring the decorations. She got to the open door and she gently knocked on it. Martha looked up from the book she was reading and she gave Amelia a weak smile.

"Hey Honey, how was class today?" Martha asked, closing her book.

Amelia sighed. "Fine, except for Andrew hitting on me again." It was funny: months after she told Arthur that she didn't really have men her age flirting with her, a young man transferred to her nursing school, and he made it obvious that he had a crush on her.

Martha smiled and gestured to the chair next to her bed. Amelia sat down and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"It'll pass Hon, just hang in there. It will be over soon," Martha said, with a reassuring smile.

Amelia blew some bangs out of her eyes. _Not likely._

She looked and saw that Martha hadn't touched her lunch. "Mom, aren't you going to eat?"

Martha squirmed and looked away.

Amelia frowned. "Mom, you have to eat. I know the chemo makes you a little queasy but—"

"Amelia, promise me something," Martha interrupted quietly.

Amelia stopped her scolding and gave her Mom a confused look. "Okay," she said tentatively.

Martha held her hand. "Promise me, that after I'm gone, you do whatever it takes for you to be happy, even if it means leaving Atlanta."

Amelia looked at her mother in surprise. "Why? I'm happy here in Atlanta." she said, confused and sad.

Martha shrugged. "I'm just saying. If you aren't happy here, go wherever you have to Hon. I want to leave this place knowing that you'll be happy."

Amelia shook her head and tried not to cry. "Mom, don't talk like that."

Martha looked at her daughter in exasperation. "Amelia, the doctors gave me four years when they found out I had cancer. Those four years is almost up. You and I both know that it won't be long."

Martha leaned in closer to her daughter. "Your father and I are ready for this, I just want to make sure you are and that you'll be happy. The last thing I want to do is to look down from heaven and see you miserable."

Amelia nodded and Martha grinned. "Alright, now we won't talk about it anymore. Let's watch this new Wheel of Fortune."

Amelia grinned sadly and leaned her elbow on the bed. "So, did you talk to Rosa recently?" Martha asked as a black woman on the screen was buying vowels.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah. I stopped by her little café today and talked to her. I think she likes owning her own business. It gives her something to do when Al is off playing football."

"That's good. She must miss him a lot."

Amelia nodded again with a small sigh. "She does, but she doesn't let that stop her. She's too stubborn to let it," she said with a small laugh.

"Any news from the girls?"

"Lizzy got accepted into that designing school she was trying to get into. And Jeanne is almost done with her first semester of that culinary arts school. She's dating Mattie too! I was shocked!" Amelia said, sitting up straight.

Martha's eyebrows rose. "One of Alfred's groomsmen right? He's from Canada?"

Amelia sat back in her chair. "Yeah. She lives in France and he lives in Quebec. I'm happy for them, but I don't know how they're going to make it work."

"People are in long distance relationships all the time," Martha said, waving the comment away.

Amelia pouted and said, "Yeah, but that must stink. I mean, you don't get to be together all the time and-"

"And you have to really trust them?" Martha cut in, looking at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

Amelia puffed out her cheeks in irritation. "This has nothing to do with what happened to me," she said with a huff.

Martha sighed. "Yes it does. You don't like the idea of long distance relationships because you're scared of getting hurt again and you think that that'll happen to anyone who does get in one. Not to mention that you have trust issues with dating now because of that. And I know you, you like being in relationships where you can hug the guy whenever you want to."

"Mom! Don't read me!"

"That's a Mother's intuition, not reading," Martha said, taking a sip of the cup of water on her tray.

Amelia huffed again and looked at the TV again.

"How's Arthur?" Martha asked when a big man on the game guessed an answer.

"He's doing fine. He's working a case right now so I might not get to talk to him today," Amelia said, feeling her heart sink. She loved talking to Arthur. It always brightened her day and she loved just talking to someone. It made her forget her problems almost.

"Well, tell him I said 'Hi' next time you talk to him," Martha said, taking another drink of her water.

Amelia nodded.

"He's a good looking guy isn't he?" Martha continued. "Except for the eyebrows, they're a little too thick for my taste."

Amelia looked at her mother in surprise. "Not you too!" she said with a frown.

Martha wiggled her eyebrows and took another drink of water.

Amelia didn't reply and Martha let it drop. Amelia loved that her mother could tell when she didn't want to talk sometimes.

"It's Oliver Twist," Martha said, guessing what the answer was on the screen.

Sure enough, it was.

* * *

Amelia twiddled her thumbs later as she sat in front of her laptop, waiting for Arthur to log on or text and say he couldn't. _It's almost 4 here, so that means it's almost 9 there. Why did he want to talk to me at such a late hour for him? He's probably really tired from working._

Before she could give up, the Skype screen popped up and Arthur's face appeared on the screen. He looked tired and bedraggled.

Amelia looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay? You look a little worse for wear."

Arthur shook his head. "No Love. I just got back from interrogating the people we caught for my case. It did turn out to be gang activity."

Amelia grimaced. "Yikes. At least you got 'em. Right?"

Arthur gave her a tired grin. "Yes. At least we got them."

Arthur looked to his left and Amelia saw that Henry was making his way across the desk. The white, ginger patched cat plopped himself down in front of the screen. Henry started to inspect the webcam, giving Amelia a close up of his ginger and white face.

"Get out of here bugger!" Arthur growled, pushing Henry out of the way.

Henry retaliated by jumping onto Arthur's shoulders, waving his tail in Arthur's face.

Amelia couldn't hold it in any longer. She cracked up, holding her stomach as the laughs escaped. Arthur shoved the cat off his shoulders and he frowned at Amelia. "Oh yeah, it's funny to you. Wait until you get your little Marilyn and she annoys you to high heaven!" Arthur growled.

Amelia giggled. "And then you can laugh at me."

"I doubt it. The bugger might conspire with mine and irritate us both."

Amelia laughed again, wiping tears from her eyes. "Well, aren't you going to show me your old police uniform? It is Halloween."

Arthur sighed. "Wait here."

He got up and walked away, leaving Amelia with a perfect view of the London night from his apartment window. She heard some doors opening and closing and a couple colorful curses. She giggled and got up. She went to her own room and put on her scrubs. She had to go to class after talking to Arthur so she might as well get ready. She walked back to the computer and waited a little longer. Finally, Arthur turned his computer, showing her his room and he walked in front of the camera, crossing his arms.

Amelia felt her whole face turn red. He wasn't wearing one of the high, funny hats she had anticipated. He was wearing a flat-topped hat with the checkered pattern running at the base of the bill on the front. He had on a long-sleeved dress shirt and a black vest with dark trousers.

"Well?" he asked, smirking.

"You jerk! You told me you wore the silly one!" Amelia said with a laugh.

Arthur shrugged and turned the computer back around. He sat back down, taking off the hat and vest, leaving him in his shirt. He ran his fingers through his bangs. "I never said that. You just assumed."

Amelia laughed. "Well, you looked very heroic without the goofy hat."

Arthur chuckled. "Thanks Love."

Amelia felt her cheeks turn pink at the nickname. She still wasn't used to it.

"So, any plans for Halloween?" she asked.

Arthur shrugged. "No. I'm on-call again. I never do anyway."

Amelia pouted. "Well, I'm on the same boat. I've got class tonight."

"Ah, that explains the wardrobe change," he said, gesturing to her scrubs.

Amelia shrugged.

"How is your Mother?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, stretching.

Amelia sighed and rested her elbow on her desk. "She's says 'Hi' and…" she paused, thinking about whether to bother him with her worries or not.

"And what?" he asked, resting his hands on the back of his head.

Amelia bit her lip and finally said, "It's getting worse. It's hard for her to get out of bed now. She's not eating as much either."

Amelia felt tears starting to form and she tried to hold them back. "Amelia?" Arthur said, leaning forward.

Amelia wiped the tears that were forming away. "I'm sorry. It's just…I can't get my mind wrapped around it. My mom is dying." She felt some tears slip out and she quickly wiped them away. The last thing she wanted was for Arthur to feel bad for her. "Sorry," she apologized with a sniff.

"Don't you dare apologize. I understand," Arthur said gently.

Amelia looked to see him leaning really close to his screen, as if he wanted to come through her screen and comfort her. She wished he could too. She needed a hug.

"I just want things to be okay, but I know they never will be," she said with a shuddering breath.

She leaned as close as she could to the screen too, wanting to feel close to him. "It just sucks. Both of my parents seem ready for it! How can you be ready for something like that?!" she said through her closed throat.

She silently cried for a few moments, trying to regain her composure. _Why am I telling him this? This is the first time I've said this stuff aloud,_ she thought.

"I don't know, Love," he said quietly.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. Amelia sighed and finally broke it. "Sorry, Arthur. I'm just frustrated about all of this."

"It'll get easier, Love," he said gently.

Amelia looked at her screen and her breath caught in her throat. There it was. The look he gave her when they were dancing at Rosa and Alfred's wedding months ago. It was almost tender.

He cleared his throat, the look was gone. "I understand. Rosa wasn't, but I was close to our Grandmother. When we found out she had pancreatic cancer, I felt like the world was ending."

He shifted, pushing Henry away to his left. "The point is, it gets better. It hurts more than anything at first, but it gets better."

Amelia smiled sadly. "Thanks Arthur. I just don't want that to come."

Arthur looked at her sadly and shoved Henry away again.

She looked at the time, seeing that it was 4:30 p.m. and silently cursed in her head. She had to leave for class now if she wanted to get there before 5:00 p.m. "I'm sorry, Arthur, but I have to go," she said, leaning back from the screen.

Arthur nodded and leaned back from his own screen. "I know. Have a good time. And be safe, all of the gobshites decide to act up on Halloween."

Amelia smiled. "I will."

She looked to see Henry batting at the mouse on one side of the screen. "Goodbye Henry," Amelia cooed.

The cat responded to her voice and put his face in the screen again.

"Get out of here you bugger!" Arthur snapped.

Amelia laughed. "Bye Arthur."

"Goodnight Love."

She got out of the session, grinning.

She grabbed her purse and shrugged on her jacket. She grabbed her keys and walked out the door, smiling.

For some reason, the way Arthur said "Goodnight Love" always put her in a good mood.

* * *

At 8:30 p.m., Amelia rubbed her temples as she walked out of the hospital her classes were in. Another day of trying to prove herself and ignoring Andrew took a toll on her. She walked to the parking garage and she unlocked her car.

She got in and she pulled out, heading toward Rosa's café. She needed something relaxing to drink.

She parked on the curb in front of the little café 10 minutes later and she got out. She walked in and smiled when she saw Rosa working behind the counter, teaching an employee how to make tea.

"That's it. That tells you that it's just perfect. Some people like strong tea, but most don't," she was saying as Amelia approached.

Amelia looked around as she waited. She saw a man sitting at a table in the corner. Her brow furrowed. _Why does he look familiar?_ she wondered.

"Hello Ame. How was class?" Rosa asked, finally letting the employee go, making her way over to the register.

Amelia felt her shoulder's slump. "Exhausting. Do you have anything new for me to try?"

She looked up at the menu, trying to see if there were any differences in the choices since the last time she was here. "Well, I'm trying this new concoction for tea I thought of. It's not on the menu yet though," Rosa said, leaning against the cash register.

"Let me try it. Maybe I can help."

Rosa nodded and moved to make the new blend of tea. Amelia leaned against the counter and waited as Rosa bustled around behind the counter. After a few moments, Rosa set a Styrofoam cup in front of her. "Tell me what you think."

Amelia took a sip and she frowned. It was a minty concoction, but very bitter, maybe even too bitter for people who liked bitter stuff. She looked behind the counter at the different ingredients and she recognized one of them. She remembered Arthur using it in her tea the first night at the summer house.

"Put some of that in it," Amelia said, pointing at the jug of creamer.

Rosa raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Just do it," Amelia said with a grin.

Rosa did as she was told and Amelia took another sip. Perfect. "Just right," she said, taking huge gulps.

"That will be 3.49," Rosa said with a deadpan face.

Amelia laughed. "Seriously? I just helped you perfect this!" she said with a wink.

Rosa crossed her arms with a little smirk. "Does that seem like a perfect price? That creamer is expensive you know."

Amelia laughed and started to dig through her purse for her wallet.

"How much?" a crisp British accent asked.

Amelia looked up in surprise to see a young man with bright, strawberry blond hair and thick eyebrows. He was looking at Rosa.

Rosa looked at him in surprise. "Uh…3.49," she repeated.

Amelia suddenly realized what the man was doing. "Oh no. You don't have to I—"

"Yes I do. I rudely bumped into you the other night," he said, looking down at her.

Amelia stiffened. His eyes were the strangest she had ever seen, even stranger than Gilbert's. They were an icy blue on the outside and they progressed into a deep violet toward the pupil. He handed Rosa four dollars and Rosa rang him up. Rosa gave Amelia a warning glance as she stepped away toward the back of the counter.

The man held his hand out. "I'm Oliver Middleton. I'm sorry if I intruded. I just recognized you from the other night and I felt that I should apologize again for what happened," he said with a smile.

Amelia tentatively shook his hand, suddenly being reminded of Arthur. _Maybe it's the eyebrows_, she thought, eyeing the strangers own thick eyebrows. "Would you mind having a cup of tea with me?" he asked. "Again, as an apology."

Amelia glanced at Rosa out of the corner of her eye and Rosa was giving her the stink eye. "Um, sure. If it's an apology," she replied.

Oliver grinned and led her over to the table he was sitting at. She sat down across from him and took a sip of tea. "So, you work at Barnes & Noble?" Oliver asked.

Amelia nodded, suddenly suspicious. "Yes. I do."

Oliver's grin widened, unaware of Amelia's suspicious look. "I thought I saw you there a few times. Looks like I'm not going bonkers."

Amelia grinned, only a little relieved, and took another drink of tea. "So, Oliver, you're British?"

Oliver perked up at the question. "Yes! I grew up near London. Being here for school is my first time across the pond."

Amelia could suddenly tell the difference between Arthur and Rosa's accent and Oliver's. Oliver's sounded almost too proper, while Arthur and Rosa's accent was a little different and more casual. "So, you're going to college here?" she asked.

"Culinary Arts, actually. Cooking is a hobby of mine, so I decided, why not?"

"America though?"

"Just admit it, you people eat too much."

Amelia giggled at that one. She finished her tea and stood up. "Well, Oliver, it was nice meeting you. Good luck with school and stuff."

Oliver stood up as well and bowed. "Thank you…ur, what is your name Luv?"

Amelia's heart jumped at the nickname. _Crap, he sounded just like Arthur there_, she thought.

"Amelia. Amelia Jones," she answered.

"Amelia," he said slowly. He perked up. "That's a beautiful name. And it suits you."

Amelia smiled. "Thank you." Amelia waved as he left and slumped against the counter near the register.

"What in the bloody hell was that?"

Amelia looked up to see Rosa scowling down at her. Amelia gave her a confused, defeated look. "I didn't want to be mean Rosie," she said.

"Do you not remember what I said about men raised around and in London?" Rosa asked. "They're usually gits who think they're better than everyone else. That man has 'posh' written all over him."

Amelia shrugged. "Well, it's not like I'm going to see him again."

"Like bloody hell you won't," Rosa said with a scoff. "Men like him think they can get whatever they want. Watch, he's going to bother you more than that Andrew at your classes bothers you."

Amelia scowled at her as Rosa crossed her arms and smirked."Okay. Why do you care so much? First you were complaining about me not having a boyfriend, and now you don't like the guys that show some interest in me?"

"Because someone I care about has shown interest in you before those berks."

Amelia suddenly realized what she meant. "Rosie, you know how I feel about long distance relationships."

"He'd come over here in a heartbeat if you asked him to."

"How do you know?!"

"He's my twin. I've known him my whole life and that's the kind of man he is."

"NO!" Amelia snapped, causing Rosa to jump in surprise. Amelia slumped against the counter again. "I'm sorry Rose. I've just been stressed lately and I just don't want to get in a relationship right now anyway."

Rosa walked over from behind the counter slowly and hugged Amelia. "It's your Mother, isn't it?" she asked gently.

Amelia nodded and tried to stop tears from leaking out of her eyes. She hugged Rosa back and tried not to cry. It felt good to tell her two closest friends what was troubling her, and she got that hug she needed.

"All right, I won't hint anymore," Rosa said quietly.

Amelia stood up straight and wiped the tears from her cheeks for the second time that day. "I'm really sorry, Rosa. Em and Mom have been teasing me about it too and they were pushier than you."

Rosa grinned and patted her shoulder. "I understand that you're friends with Arthur. I won't bother you about it anymore."

Amelia shook her head. "Is it bad that I heard Arthur's voice when Oliver called me 'Love'?"

Rosa looked at Amelia in surprise. "Arthur calls you 'Love'?"

Amelia shrugged. "Yeah. I know you said he only calls people he's close to that but—"

"He literally calls you 'Love' instead of 'Amelia'?"

Amelia frowned. "Why do you make it sound out-of-this-world if he calls me that?"

Rosa shrugged. "Well. He really doesn't use that term lightly. I've only seen him call Elizabeth, the ex-girlfriend from Hell, me, and a few others 'Love'. I'm just surprised that he would call you that after such a short time. And does Arthur make it sound like 'Love' instead of 'Luv'?"

Amelia suddenly heard the difference. The first version was how Arthur said it; the second was how Oliver said it.

Amelia bit her lip. "Well, I don't mind it. It actually makes me happy when he calls me that."

Rosa grinned. "Well, don't let Oliver there make you feel happy when he calls you that. He's only known you for ten minutes! That means he uses it lightly, trying to be a charmer."

Amelia almost giggled. Rosa always reminded her of an angry cat when she started to grump about something. Her hair literally seemed to fluff up a little when she was angry.

Amelia giggled. "You're getting fluffy again."

"My hair does not poof up!"

"Yes it does! I just watched it!"

"No it doesn't!"

Amelia laughed as Rosa started to curse at her, feeling happy for the second time that night.


	5. Advice and Smiles

"Edwards, check for more," Arthur ordered, turning back to the teenage girl in front of him.

Officer Charlie Edwards nodded and started toward the back of the house they were inspecting. The girl gnawed on some gum and looked away.

"Now, you had no idea that your brother was dealing heroin? You were completely oblivious?" Arthur asked.

The girl shrugged. "Well, I was always working. I thought he only liked cigarettes, ya know?"

"I see," Arthur mused, not believing her.

"Kirkland!"

Arthur looked to see Edwards coming back out of the house. "Found a big stash in her room," he said, holding up the bag.

Arthur looked back at the girl and she looked pale. She wasn't chewing her gum anymore. "Now, how about telling the truth?" Arthur asked, frowning.

The girl gulped, and she looked around in fear. "Okay, okay. He's been doing it. I don't know why or how though."

She looked down at her feet, looking like she was about to cry. Arthur nodded to Edwards.

Edwards got the message. "Come on luv; let's talk where it's safer."

The girl got in Edwards's cruiser and they drove away. Arthur sighed and looked at the house. It was a rundown cottage in the middle of the bad part of the London suburbs in East End. "Bloody hell," Arthur grumbled.

"What did you find?"

Arthur turned to see his old mentor, Detective Sergeant Alistair Brown, stepping out of his cruiser and making his way toward him.

Brown looked up at the house and he shook his head, pushing his salt and pepper bangs back from his forehead. "It's a shame. Her brother just got out of school and was trying to provide for her. No parents are in the picture." He handed Arthur a file for him to look through.

"So we know why he did it, but is her brother an addict? She didn't look like she was using heroin, even though we found some in her room," Arthur mused.

"How much was found here?" Brown asked, sticking his hands in his pockets and stamping his feet.

Arthur shivered in the late November afternoon air. "We found at least 90 kilograms in the basement. The boys are still looking."

Brown shook his head. "You know that a mob has to be behind this. No one person can make that much on their own. They need orders and direction for that, especially if it's a bloke whose records were clean before this."

Arthur tucked the folder under his arm. "Yes, and that means that we might be walking into a minefield soon."

Brown shook his head. "God, it's going to be like last summer all over again. Only now it's because of damn heroin."

Arthur nodded silently, hoping that it won't get that bad. "What if we're dealing with the Irish Mob?" he mused.

Brown shook his head. "They deal with cannabis, not heroin," he growled, sticking a cigarette in his mouth, "Besides, they wouldn't bother with London even if they did start dealing heroin. Their main buyers would be in different countries."

Arthur nodded. Brown used to deal with the Irish Mob all the time when he was Arthur's age, until he moved to London.

"Well, I'm going to head back to the station and question the girl. You keep things in order here," Brown said, walking back to his cruiser.

Arthur stood on the sidewalk and looked through the file again. _Who could he have been working for? His record was clean until now,_ he thought.

His phone started to ring. He pulled it out and opened it without looking at the ID. "Hello?"

"Get. Me. Away. From. These. Americans," Rosa's voice hissed.

Arthur chuckled, rearranging the folder before tucking it under his arm again. "That's what you get for marrying one."

"No, you don't get it," Rosa said. "I'm stuffed to the brim and I'm bloody tired of being thankful for everything. What I want to be thankful for is a nap."

Arthur suddenly remembered that it was Thanksgiving in the States. Amelia had told him the other day that she was spending it in the hospital with her parents.

"Eat too much turkey and pie Rose?"

"Stuff your gob."

Arthur smirked and looked to see another pair of officers carrying out more of the white powder in bags. He sighed. "Did you call me to distract yourself from the Americans, or do you need something?"

"Well, yes I need a distraction! It's not even noon here and I'm already full and getting ready to pass out. No wonder obesity is a problem over here."

"Rose…"

"I'm serious," she stated. "I know I've gained weight. And I'm hungry all the time now. This just sucks dog's bollocks."

Arthur's eyebrows rose at his sister's crass talk. "Cranky are we?"

"Yes. And I don't know why! Now I want to cry."

Arthur spluttered and grumbled some curses. "Pull yourself together. I'm not going to talk to you when you're like this. I'm on a job you know."

Rosa took a few calming breaths. "I'm sorry Arthur. I've been like this for a couple weeks now."

"I know. Amelia told me."

Rosa suddenly chuckled evilly.

Arthur flinched. _Oh no._

"Speaking of Amelia, I suggest you tell her that you fancy her soon," she said.

"W-what gave you that idea?!"

"Oh please," she said. "She told me how you call her 'Love'. Not to mention that you talk to each other a lot. I know how you are Arthur."

Arthur muttered a curse, looking around to see if any officers were close enough to hear. "All right, why should I tell her that I fancy her soon?" he hissed quietly.

"Because she's got two fellows saying that they do already," Rosa said. "I think you don't really need to worry though. They want to make her tear her hair out more than anything."

"What?"

He heard Rosa shuffle something around and the sound of a baby crying in the background. "Sorry, I was throwing the plate away. Anyway, a man from London comes into my café and tries to talk her up every time she's in there. She doesn't buy into his rubbish but it still annoys the hell out of me. Just tell her!"

"No."

"Bloody hell, what's with you two and telling me 'No'?"

"Rosa, she told me how she feels about long distance stuff. I don't think she was hinting anything, but I don't want to take the chance," Arthur said, switching the phone over to his other ear.

"She told you?"

"Yes Rose. She told me. It would be a disaster if I told her. 'Oh Love, by the way, I really like you, maybe even love you,'" He switched to a falsetto tone, "'Sorry Arthur, I can't. You live in London and I live here where my family and friends are.'" He started to pace along the sidewalk in irritation.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Arthur stopped his pacing and he remained silent for a moment. "Yes, I do," he finally admitted. It felt good to finally tell someone.

"Keep your chin up Arthur. She'll come through, just hang in there," Rosa said quietly.

Arthur wondered how his sister could go from angry and pushy to caring in the span of five minutes. Women were difficult.

Arthur saw some officers walking toward him. "Sorry Rose, I have to go. Have a good day eating your own body weight."

"Go to hell you berk," she snapped, hanging up.

Arthur chuckled and closed his own phone. He thought about what Rosa told him and he suddenly became even more irritated. Why hasn't Amelia told him about those blokes? Did she not want him to know or did she not think it was important? Arthur sighed. _Well, I can't worry about that now. If she wants to tell me she will._

He turned back to the house and started to get back to work.

* * *

Amelia groaned as she did her stretches. Her little five-year-old dance student, Carey, was mimicking her moves about three feet away from her. Amelia was her personal instructor on Saturdays, along with a few others with appointments before her and on Sunday.

"Miss Amelia, I think I ate too much the other day," Carey admitted, flopping back on the mat they were sitting on.

Amelia chuckled and patted her own belly. "I think I did too Carey."

Amelia rolled over and pushed herself up. She dusted the dark, dancing shorts she was wearing off and she held out her hand for the little girl. "Come on. Time for 'plier exercises."

Carey pouted. "But I don't wanna," she whined, crossing her arms.

Amelia squatted down. "I'm going to do them with you. Besides, how can you become a princess if you don't 'plier? All princesses can 'plier."

Carey grinned and got up. "Well, I do want to be a princess…" she said with a cheeky grin.

Amelia smiled and pulled on one of the girl's dark curls. "All right, let's 'plier."

Amelia went through her lesson with Carey, which was her last one of the day and she grinned when they were done. She looked at the clock: 3:45. _Now, I can go home and talk to Arthur before doing my homework._

Carey skipped over to where her mom was waiting. "Did you see me Mommy? I can 'plier better now!" she giggled, hugging her Mom's leg.

Mrs. Charleson smiled and looked at Amelia, mouthing, "Thank you."

Amelia grinned back. Everyone jumped when her phone started to ring; "Another One Bites the Dust" started to play loudly from Amelia's purse. Amelia sheepishly grinned at Mrs. Charleson and Carey. "Sorry, it's my friend. He probably doesn't know I'm teaching right now."

Mrs. Charleson chuckled. "At least you have a good song playing."

Carey was already dancing along with the music. "Mommy, look! I'm doing a 'plier!"

Amelia and Mrs. Charleson chuckled, and the girl and her mother made their way out. Amelia waved after them and quickly got her phone out when they left. She had set Arthur's ringtone to "Another One Bites the Dust" when he said it was his favorite Queen song.

She pressed the call button. "You almost got me in trouble Mr. Kirkland."

"Oh dear, and how did I do that?"

"You called during a lesson! I'm just glad my boss wasn't in today," Amelia said, crossing her arms.

"You were teaching a lesson just now? Oh bugger, I'll know when not to call I suppose," he said.

Amelia heard the ringing of a phone in the background. "Are you at work?" she asked, now curious.

Amelia heard the sound of shuffling papers. "Yes. We got a pretty big case a couple days ago dealing with heroin trafficking, which is why I'm calling."

Amelia shifted her weight in worry. She knew that drug trafficking was dangerous business, for the dealer's side and the police's. "You won't have time to talk, will you?" she asked. Her heart dropped a little at the thought.

Arthur sighed. "I'm afraid so, Love. I'll call you when I can or text, whichever you prefer."

Amelia smiled. "Either one is all right with me."

"All right. Good. Good, good, good."

She heard the scratch of a pen or pencil and she grinned, imagining him at his desk, sitting in his normal dress shirt and tie, grumbling over papers. She suddenly remembered what she wanted to talk to him about. "Arthur," she said sitting down in one of the chairs, "I need some advice only a man can give."

"And what would that be?" he asked, sounding amused.

Amelia crossed her legs and cleared her throat. _Here goes._

"Well, how do you know when a girl isn't interested in you?" she asked tentatively. _Crap, that wasn't what I wanted to ask at all._

"How can I tell when a girl isn't interested in me? May I ask why you're asking this?"

Amelia cleared her throat. "Well," she shifted, trying to think of a way to explain what her situation was. "I have tried to subtly tell some guys that I'm not interested, and they haven't got the hint. I just don't want to be mean."

Arthur started to laugh. "Love, you have to be mean. That's what rejection is."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Well, is there a way to be nice?"

She instantly felt stupid. She always had Alfred watching her back constantly in high school and her Dad in college. Now, Alfred wasn't there often, and she didn't want to bother her dad because he already had enough to deal with. _I'm a big girl now anyway. I should be able to handle this, right?_

"Unfortunately, no. There is no way to be nice," Arthur said, "and don't say you just want to be friends because that gives them something to go off of if you let your guard down again."

Amelia's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wow. You act like you've done this before."

Amelia could hear the smirk in his voice. "Well, Alfred wasn't the first person Rosa dated. I took my role of Protective Big Brother very seriously, Love."

Amelia laughed. "My Mom was right about you."

"What?" More papers shuffled in the background. Amelia heard a loud voice shouting something too.

"Remember? When she read you at the reception?" she said.

"Ah, yes. She was, wasn't she?"

Amelia got off the chair and sat down on the mat. "So, when you say 'be mean', what do you mean?"

She heard more papers being shuffled and the smack of a stapler, then the creak of Arthur's chair. "Well, who is the first bloke that's bothering you?"

Amelia started to draw patterns on the dance mat, biting her lip. "He's a guy in my class. He's nice when he's not flirting. He's just creepy when he starts to."

"Tell him to shove off," Arthur stated.

Amelia frowned. "But that's mean!"

"So? He obviously isn't getting the message. So tell him to shove off. Next bloke, what is wrong with him?" he said with no sympathy.

_Rosa wasn't kidding. He does get straight to the point with this stuff,_ Amelia thought. She had been complaining about Andrew and Oliver to her before Oliver walked in her little café and Rosa said to ask Arthur what to do. "Well, he's a nice guy…but he's too…I don't know how to explain it. Nosy? And he is too happy."

"And you call me mean. Not liking a bloke because he's too happy," Arthur teased.

Amelia pouted. "It creeps me out, okay? He's the creepy happy, not the happy happy!"

"Creepy happy?"

"Yes! He's always in a good mood, and he always has this weird smile around me. And he's really nosy too. I understand when someone wants to get to know me better, but he asks too many personal questions. He also has personal space issues," Amelia ranted, lying down on her stomach.

She rested her chin on the knuckles of her free hand. "Just tell me what to do. I don't want him to turn out to be one of those psychos or something."

"You sure know how to pick 'em Love," Arthur said with a chuckle.

Amelia puffed out her cheeks in irritation. "I didn't pick them! They picked me!" She paused and then playfully added, "Jerk."

Arthur laughed. "Just tell him point blank, around Rosa preferably. Don't be alone if you're that worried."

Amelia suddenly felt her thoughts drifting as he continued talking. _He would be such a good Dad. I wonder what his kids would look like if he had some._ Amelia pictured a little girl with bright blond hair and his smile, and she found herself grinning stupidly.

"Amelia? Love? Are you still there?"

Amelia shook her head. "Y-yeah, I'm still here," she squeaked. _What are you doing?! You keep trying to convince yourself you don't like him like that and here you are imagining what kind of Dad he would be!_ she yelled at herself.

"If he gives you any more trouble, tell Alfred to call me," Arthur said. "I'll give the berk some tips."

Amelia laughed. "I don't want to scare the guy. That would be mean too."

Arthur sighed in exasperation. "Sometimes you have to be mean, Love. Men are idiots and can't understand the underlying messages."

"So…you're an idiot too?" Amelia asked, trying to tease him.

"Yes, obviously. I'm a man," he replied. "Women, on the other hand, are bonkers for expecting us to understand."

Amelia laughed and rolled over onto her back. "So men are idiots and women are crazy?"

"Sounds about right."

Amelia laughed again and then let out a sigh.

"I can't blame those two though," he said.

Amelia felt her eyes widen in surprise. "W-why?" she stammered, trying to gulp down the lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

Arthur let out a breathy laugh. "Well, you're a beautiful person. What bloke wouldn't want to be around you?"

Amelia felt her heart start to race and her whole face was turning red. "You…really think that?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Love. You're beautiful inside and out."

Amelia felt the tips of her ears turn pink at the comment. "Thank you," she said, barely over a whisper. She didn't know how long they just sat there, listening to each other breathe over the phone.

"Love, I have to go," he finally said with a sad tone.

"Okay."

"Text me and tell me if you need any more help."

"I'll do that." Amelia bit her lip when he didn't hang up.

"Good night, Love. Sleep well."

"You too."

He hung up, and Amelia clutched her phone to her chest, trying to slow down her racing heart. She flung her arm over her eyes and let out a huge sigh. _I think Rosa, Mom, and Emily are finally getting to me._

She sat up and looked around the room she was in. She set her phone next to the chair and got up, heading toward the stereo. _Time for some Clear the Thoughts dancing,_ she thought, turning on a contemporary song.

She walked out to the middle of the mat and just started to move, thinking about Arthur the whole time.

* * *

Amelia stopped the cart at the bookshelf she was looking for and got out her cell to glance for the 10th time that day at a picture. She had asked Al to send the pictures of her and Arthur to her, and she was staring at the one of Arthur pushing her on the swing, smiling at the camera. She felt her cheeks tingle as she admired the photo.

"Is that your boyfriend?" a voice said off to her right.

Amelia glanced at the owner of the voice. Oliver was staring at the image on her cell phone. She quickly put it in her pocket, irritated at him for invading her privacy. "Arthur is just a friend," she protested for the umpteenth time, her voice cracking because even _it_ didn't believe her words.

Amelia's thoughts drifted to her conversation with him on Saturday, the words he said were branded in her mind, even after three days. _You're beautiful inside and out…_

Oliver noticed her reaction and looked away. "Sorry." He ran his finger down the spine of a book before turning back to her, brow furrowed. "Wait. Arthur?" He brought his knuckle to his chin in thought. "I thought he looked familiar. That was a picture of Arthur Kirkland, right? Shaggy hair, caterpillars for eyebrows? Nasty temper?"

Amelia gave him a surprised smile, eyeing his eyebrows in amusement. _You're one to talk_. "Yes! Do you know him?"

"That I do," Oliver said with an amused smile. "We're _old_ friends, you see. Used to play rugby together. A real demon of a player, that one."

Amelia suddenly frowned. "Wait. You lived outside of London. How do you know Arthur? He lived near Derby."

Oliver grinned and leaned his right shoulder against the bookshelf, crossing his arms. "Ah, you forget: sports over there aren't like sports here. I played on a team that traveled all over the Isle. I was the star player in the whole league." His smile faded a little. "That is, until he took the ball from me that one match. It was the first time ever for me too. I was more shocked than angry at the time."

Amelia suddenly remembered Arthur sheepishly admitting how he was the scariest rugby player in his league after Al brought it up. "Oh yeah, he told me about that. He didn't seem too proud of it."

Oliver looked at her in surprise. "Not proud? Blimey, he should be! Rugby is a rough sport. Not being touched is a sign of fear and respect," he laughed with a weird grin.

Amelia inwardly cringed.

He suddenly rolled up the sleeve of his coat, revealing a long, pale scar running up his forearm. "That was from that match! He cleated me and I almost socked him in the face; hit him in the head instead. I never messed with him again after that because he kicked me again and he successfully socked me before the referees intervened."

Amelia looked at the scar in surprise.

He rolled his sleeve back down. "Well, that's not why I came over here to talk to you, anyway."

Amelia stiffened. She already took Arthur's advice about Andrew, politely telling the poor boy to, "Shove off", the day before at class.

"And that is…?" Amelia asked, trailing off. She started to shelve books again, noticing her manager walking toward the section she was in. He veered off and went in a different direction.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner sometime, Luv," Oliver said.

Amelia stiffened, causing the recipe book she was putting up to be half on and half off the shelf. She finished shelving it and she turned to Oliver. He had on a puppy dog face. _Oh no, he's good at the 'kicked puppy' face._

"Oliver, I think you're nice but," she paused trying to resist the aura the puppy dog face gave off, thinking about what Arthur said.

"But what, Luv?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

She backed away. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Oliver's lips twitched a little.

Amelia saw Emily putting magazines on a rack nearby, and she decided to push her books that way.

Oliver suddenly walked around and stood in front of her cart, placing his hands on the sides. "So, you just can't? Are you incapable of having dinner or something? Why?" he asked, smiling sadly.

Amelia was starting to feel creeped out. He was gripping the cart so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Amelia was suddenly irritated. _He should just respect my wishes and leave me alone._

"I just can't Oliver. I don't want to be in a relationship right now, and I have a lot going on in my life right now," she said with a frown, "Can you let go please? I have to get back to work."

Oliver slowly released the cart and smiled. Amelia cringed again. He reminded her of the Cheshire Cat for some reason…a psychotic Cheshire Cat.

"It's all right," he said. "I'll wait until you do want to be in a relationship."

_Oh no._ Amelia thought, wishing she had been more direct, like Arthur said to be.

"Does it have to do with Arthur?" he suddenly asked.

Amelia stiffened and frowned. "No. And that is none of your business. Please leave."

She headed over to the history section, where Emily was. _Holy crap,_ she thought when she looked over her shoulder to see him leave. _Maybe I have to introduce him to Al or Dad after all._

* * *

Amelia walked out of class the next night. Her phone suddenly vibrated when she got to her car and she got in before pulling it out. It was from Arthur.

_Jeez, it's 8:30 p.m. here…Holy crap! It's 1:00 a.m. over there! What is he thinking?_ she thought as she opened the message. Amelia couldn't help but smile.

Arthur had taken a picture of Henry. The message said, "He misses talking to you. And he says Goodnight."

Amelia messaged back. "Goodnight boys." She counted the seconds until she got a reply.  
"Goodnight Love."

She smiled and backed out of her spot, heading to Rosa's café. She needed a cup of coffee and a friend.

She parked and just sat in her car for a moment when she got there. She opened her phone and looked at the pictures again. She scrolled through them, smiling wider at each one. The ones of them on the swing appeared, and she stopped scrolling. She smiled at the one of her and Arthur sitting on the swing, looking at each other.

She put her phone back in her pocket and got out. She walked into the café, enjoying the smell of fresh coffee and she walked over to the counter. "Rosie?"

"In here."

Amelia peered into the back room area behind the counter to see Rosa grabbing something off the top shelf. She came back out with a smile. "Amelia, I have the most wonderful news to tell you."

"And I have the most terrible to tell you," Amelia said, slouching against the counter.

Rosa looked at her in surprise, setting the canister of cinnamon she got out down. "All right, bad news first. What happened?"

Amelia rubbed her temples. "Remember when you told me to ask Arthur for advice? Well, I did what he told me too, kind of, and I think I made Oliver mad."

Rosa raised an eyebrow. "Well then, he isn't allowed in here anymore if that makes you feel better."

Amelia looked at her friend in confusion. "What? Why?"

Rosa leaned over the counter, bringing her face close to Amelia's. "I'm not going to let some gitface show himself when you obviously don't want to see him. I won't deal with rubbish from posh men," she growled.

Amelia grinned and stood up straight, grateful. "Anyway, what's this good news you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

Rosa smiled. "Remember how I was having terrible mood swings a couple days ago? And how I was tired and stuff?"

"Yeah, are you PMSing? I didn't know that was good news," Amelia teased.

Rosa scowled. "No you idiot. I'm pregnant!"

Amelia stiffened in shock before launching herself over the counter. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MOMMY!" Amelia squealed, wrapping her arms around Rosa's neck.

Rosa squealed too and hugged her back. "Does Al know?" Amelia asked breathlessly, pulling away.

"Not yet," Rosa said, flipping a lock of hair over her shoulder, "I'm going to wait to tell him on Christmas, when he's back at home. You're the first I've told."

Amelia clapped her hands and squealed again. "I'm so excited! Are you going to visit a doctor soon?"

"I have an appointment on Saturday."

All thoughts of Oliver aside, Amelia leaned over the counter, gushing about babies with Rosa.

All of her troubles left her again when she talked about the new big step in her friends' lives.

* * *

Arthur kicked his office door closed behind him and slumped down into his chair. He and his team had found another house where drugs were being made. These plonkers had guns this time though, making it even more stressful and dangerous than the previous three they found lately. He pulled off his bulletproof vest and flung it to the side, checking the time: 3:00 p.m. He leaned his head back against the headrest of his chair and his head lazily lolled to the side, facing a picture that now sat on his desk.

It was the only piece of decoration on his desk. And it was a picture of him and Amelia. It was the one Alfred took of them the day at the pond. Arthur's lips curled up into a grin as he looked at it. He opened his drawer and pulled out all the other pictures he printed off from the wedding.

There was one of him and Rosa with their parents at the wedding. Another was of him and Alfred standing side by side in their suits. And then the rest of them had Amelia in them. A few were of the whole wedding party, one with Amelia sitting on his back, looking at something in the distance. He smiled at the memory and kept shuffling through the pictures.

Many of him and Amelia were in there, but that wasn't the one he was looking for. He finally found it, and his heart started to race as he looked at it. It was a close up of Amelia sitting next to the pond. She was sitting alone and looking over her shoulder, smiling. Alfred told Arthur that he surprised her later when Arthur was chasing Gilbert for some reason.

Arthur loved the picture because he thought it just captured what Amelia was: smiles and warmth.

He tossed the other pictures back into his drawer, keeping the one of Amelia out, and leaned back in his chair again. _You've got it bad Kirkland,_ he chided himself, staring at the picture.

"Knock knock! Look who's here!"

Arthur looked up and the "thunder look" appeared on his face. Francis Bonnefoy, Jeanne's older brother and old childhood friend of Arthur and Rosa, walked into the office. He sat down in the chair in front of Arthur's desk. "So caterpillars for brows, how have you been?"

"Get. Out."

"Mon ami, I just got here."

Arthur quickly put the picture of Amelia back in his desk's drawer before Francis could see it. "I don't care. You're bothering me. Go away."

"Non. I decided to waste my time here so I will."

"Froggy git."

Francis huffed and looked around. He noticed the picture sitting on Arthur's desk. Arthur reached for it, but Francis was a little faster.

"Elle est magnifique, non?" Francis asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Arthur as he looked at the picture.

Arthur just scowled at him. "Put it back Francis."

Francis chuckled and put the picture back. "So, who is it? She can't be your girlfriend; you're too big of a salop for that," the Frenchman said as he leaned back in the chair.

"She's a friend of mine from Rosa's wedding," Arthur replied.

Francis nodded and remained silent while Arthur looked over some papers.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow and glared at Francis. "Tell her what?" he snapped.

"That you l'aimer."

Arthur scrunched papers in his hands in surprise. "Is it that obvious?!" he growled, tossing the papers aside.

Francis shrugged. "Well, considering it was all over your face when you looked at the picture. Oui, it's obvious."

Arthur groaned and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. _What is with everyone telling me that I care about her? I know that already gobshites!_ "Fine, fine! I bloody care about her. Happy?"

"Have you hinted at least mon ami?" Francis said. "Women sometimes need a clue."

Arthur sighed and thought about how he called her beautiful almost a week ago. He grinned at the memory. "I guess you could say that," he mused, eyes unintentionally looking at the photo.

"Well, what is your plan for telling her?"

Arthur sighed and glared at him. _He does know more about women, the gitface might even be able to help._

Arthur mentally hit himself for even thinking the thought. "I can't Francis, she lives in America and she doesn't like the idea of long distance relationships," he said with a frown.

"You can still show affection Mon ami. Just give her presents and stuff. Women love that merde."

Arthur scowled again. "And what in the bloody hell do you suggest Frog? Decency? Oh wait, you don't know about that."

Francis scowled right back. "I do too! I just don't like it."

"Exactly."

Francis shook his head. "Just give her jewelry or something. Women are nuts about that."

Arthur perked up at that idea. _She bloody fell in love with that one necklace in Derby…maybe, just maybe, I could find one like it here._

Arthur only half listened to Francis continue on about his photography business and how he was in London for a marriage gig. Arthur talked to him a little longer before Brown opened the door. "Kirkland, we have another house in East End with more thugs. They need us down there."

Arthur nodded to Francis and got up quickly, pulling on his bulletproof vest and coat. He hurried out with Brown and got in his cruiser, shivering in the early December air. Brown sped away.

"What's the situation?" Arthur asked, checking his gun, moving on to see if he had all he needed in his equipment belt.

"There are four dealers there, male, Caucasian, all around the age 30. Three have high powered pistols and one has a rifle. They're in spots that only a good shot can get," Brown said, mouth forming a firm line.

Arthur nodded and communicated with the other cruisers on the radio while Brown drove. "So, they need me to clean up the mess, huh?" Arthur asked with a scowl.

"You're a good shot."

"Civilians are in the house. One woman by the looks of it," an officer's voice said through the radio.

Arthur and Brown looked at each other in worry, and Brown sped up.

They finally arrived and parked next to the huge crowd of cruisers sitting in the middle of the street. Many officers had guns pointed at the house. Lights flashed everywhere, and Arthur could hear some curses from the house.

One officer turned and saw him. "Kirkland's here!" he muttered to his partner.

Arthur made his way toward the front. He got his gun ready and searched for his targets. He ducked behind a cruiser when a gunshot fired out. A woman officer ducked with him. "Do I have permission?" he asked, seeing that it was Sergeant Kendle, the head officer of this team.

Kendle handed him a more powerful gun. "Do what you do best," she said, looking relieved.

Arthur grunted and peeked through the window of the cruiser. He saw two men hiding in the second story window, peeking around the window frame. _Easy shots. I can easily get their shoulders from here. And now for the others._ He found one man in a first story window holding the woman close to him, pointing the gun at her. He found the last one peeking out of the small basement window with the head of the rifle sticking out. _All right._

He gestured to Kendle and she pulled her walkie talkie up to her mouth. "Cover him boys," she ordered.

Arthur heard the clicks of the officers behind him cocking their pistols. His heart started to race. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He ran his hand along the barrel of the rifle, trying to get a feel for it. He finally nodded and stood up, aiming toward the man in the first story. Arthur shot once and he moved on quickly when he heard the sound of glass breaking and a yelp of pain. He shot twice toward the men on the second story, ignoring the sounds of his colleagues' guns shooting behind him. The men in the second story slumped down.

Arthur then aimed for the man in the basement and shot once. The man yelped and the barrel of the rifle disappeared. Officers poured into the house, securing it. Arthur sighed and inspected the gun.

"Well, you didn't waste any bullets," Kendle said, taking her weapon back.

Arthur shrugged. "Thank God for that," he said sarcastically.

Kendle smiled and patted him on the shoulder, walking toward the house.

Arthur walked back toward Brown, who was casually leaning against his cruiser with his arms crossed. "Do they still call you One-Shot Kirkland?" Brown asked.

Arthur shrugged. "Sometimes."

Brown chuckled and clapped Arthur on the back. "Only you Kirkland. Only you could use four bullets on four drug dealers and not kill them."

"They should have hidden themselves better."

Brown cackled at that.

* * *

Arthur dragged himself into his flat and dropped his bulletproof vest on the floor the next day. He shuffled over to his bed and he flopped down on it, looking at the time: 7:00 a.m.

He groaned and pulled his blanket over him, not even bothering to change out of his shirt or trousers. He kicked off his shoes and pushed them off the bed. Arthur pulled the blanket over his head and tried to sleep.

Another weight settled on the bed, and Arthur sighed when Henry batted at his face. "Go away you bugger. I just worked 32 hours straight."

Henry answered with an irritated yowl. Arthur sighed and tossed the blanket off, slowly getting out of bed. He shuffled over to Henry's dish and he refilled the almost empty food dispenser.

"You had plenty left you twit," Arthur grumbled, putting the lid back on the top of the dispenser.

Henry trotted over and started to eat. Arthur refilled his water bowl and yawned, shuffling back to bed. He sat down on it and pulled off his shirt and trousers, leaving him in his boxers. He flopped down onto the bed and made a cocoon out of blankets around himself.

Arthur fell in and out of sleep for most to the morning and the first part of the afternoon. He finally got up around 5:00 p.m. He pulled on some pajama pants and grabbed a sweater off his floor. He slowly walked into his kitchen, yawning.

He grabbed his kettle and filled it up with water. He put it on the stove and flipped on the burner. He yawned again and he leaned back against his counter, waiting for the water to boil. He looked at Henry, who was now sitting in front of him. Arthur watched the tip of Henry's tail move back and forth on the kitchen linoleum. He let his thoughts wander.

He suddenly remembered his short conversation with Francis about Amelia. _Presents and hints, huh?_

Arthur walked back to his room and walked over to his computer. He turned it on and pulled up the website to a jewelry store he knew was nearby. He used to patrol this area a lot in his first two years of being an officer, so he knew the owners well.

He typed in "gold cross necklaces" into the search bar at the top of the website's page and waited for it to come up with results. Many pictures of necklaces showed up just as the kettle started to whistle. Arthur got up with a groan and walked back into his kitchen. He made his tea, and then walked back to his room. He set his cup down next to the mouse and plopped down into the chair.

He searched through all of the necklaces for 30 minutes. He grumbled some curses, getting ready to give up, when the last picture on second to last page caught his eye. He squinted and leaned closer to the screen. He smiled. It was the very exact necklace Amelia fell in love with in Derby. He decided to go and see if he could get it really quickly.

He downed the rest of his tea and quickly changed into some jeans and boots. He grabbed his coat and scarf, sticking his wallet into his back pocket. He shrugged the coat on and turned off the lights in his flat. He walked out and quickly started to make his way down the stairs of the complex he lived in. He set a brisk pace down the sidewalk toward the jewelry store.

He arrived about five minutes later, and a little bell rang when he opened the door. An older man behind the counter looked up from a ring and smiled when he saw Arthur. "Artie! Long time no see mate," he said, getting up from behind the counter.

Arthur grinned. "Hello Arnold. Do you have a moment?"

"For you? Of course," Arnold said, shuffling over to him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

Arthur looked around and rubbed the back of his neck. He never bought jewelry before and he felt clueless. "I have a friend who fancied a certain necklace, and I was hoping to get it for her for Christmas," he admitted, blushing.

Arnold looked at him in surprise, and then a knowing grin came to his lips. "She's special, isn't she?" he asked.

Arthur nodded and Arnold led him over to where the necklaces were displayed. "What did she like?" Arnold asked, getting his keys out.

Arthur eyed the necklaces. "It was really simple. It was a gold cross with a diamond in the middle. The cross looked like loops."

Arnold brought his knuckle to his chin and thought about it. Arthur started to panic right as the old man snapped his fingers. "I know what you're talking about! That thing of beauty is this way."

Arnold led Arthur over to a different display case and unlocked it. He reached in and grabbed out the very necklace Arthur just described. "Your lass has good taste. Simple and elegant. My wife likes these types herself," Arnold said with a chuckle. He handed the necklace to Arthur to inspect it. It was the exact same necklace.

Arthur nodded. "How much?"

"150£. But, you can get a good deal if you take the sale I'm going to start tomorrow."

Arthur looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You'd do that? Give me the deal early?"

Arnold looked peeved. "For Christ's sake boy! You saved my wife from a berk a few years ago. Of course I would. The sale is you get a pair of earrings along with any purchase over 120£. Whataya say?"

Arthur thought about it and nodded, remembering how Amelia told him how she wished she could buy more jewelry but couldn't. She only admitted it after he picked on her to tell him.

"All right, now, these would probably go best with that one," Arnold said, picking up a pair of small diamond earrings set in gold.

Arthur nodded and Arnold rang him up. He put the necklace and earrings in a box for Arthur and set in on the counter. "There you go. She must be one special girl," he teased with a wink.

Arthur picked up the box, looked at it, and smiled. "Yes, she is."


	6. Lonliness and Loss

Amelia groaned and hit the snooze button on her alarm. She yawned and slowly got up, looking at the time: 6:30.

She stretched and got up, walking to her bathroom. She jumped when her phone rang. She looked at it in confusion and she walked over to where it was charging, scooping it up.

"Hello?"

"Amelia?"

_Why is Dr. Matthews calling? She only does that when…_ "Hey Amelia. There was a freak ice storm last night so I decided to call class off for the next couple days."

"Really?" Amelia asked, pulling her curtains back. Sure enough, there was a thick layer of ice covering most of the frame and part of the glass at the bottom. Amelia saw more sleet falling outside. She closed her curtain again. "Well I'll be darned."

"Yeah, could you tell whoever you can? For some reason my email isn't agreeing with me," Dr. Matthews said, fiddling with something on her side of the phone.

Amelia nodded. "Sure thing. I'll spread the word right now."

"Thank you so much, and have a good few days off."

"Sure will. And thanks for calling."

"No problem. See you for finals. Study hard!" Dr. Matthews said in a sing song voice.

Amelia breathed out a laugh. "Trust me. This girl will study her butt off."

Dr. Matthews laughed and hung up.

As promised, Amelia spread the word to all the classmates she could reach. She sighed and tossed her phone on her bed, flopping down beside it. _Now what do I do? I don't have to go to B&N today and Rosa and Al are visiting the UK…I could work on Arthur's present_

She looked at the clock and rolled over, wrapping her covers around her. _Sleeping in first sounds like a better idea though._

* * *

Amelia put some more chocolate chips into the dough and stirred a little more. She knew Arthur wouldn't get to spend Christmas with his family because he had to work, so she decided to send him some sweets to cheer him up for Christmas. She looked at the other side of her small kitchen in her tiny apartment and she grinned.

She also bought him a beanie. He said he should buy himself one once and Amelia decided to get one for him. Amelia picked some dough out of the bowl and popped it into her mouth. She smiled and got out a small spoon, scooping the dough onto the buttered cookie sheet. She stuck it in the oven and she turned the timer on.

She picked up the hat, inspecting it, again.

It was a dark grey with Queen's insignia stitched into it at the bottom in gold and red. She smiled and set it on the counter. She walked over to her laptop and searched for ways to pack cookies for shipping. She didn't want to send Arthur cookie pieces instead of full cookies.

She found a way she could do it and looked up when the timer beeped. She checked the cookies and scrunched her nose. _Piece of crap oven, these would have been done at my parent's house._

She reset the timer to bake for a few more minutes and she walked back into her living room. She plopped herself down on one of the only pieces of furniture she owned, an armchair, and she looked around.

_Now I'm bored…I could watch a movie. I wish I could talk to Arthur. I haven't in days… stupid heroin dealers._

She got off the chair and reached down to open the little drawer on her TV's stand. She grinned and skimmed through the few movies she owned. She suddenly spotted one that she wanted to watch. _Pride and Prejudice_ was sitting on the end, as if it was hiding from her.

She grinned, thinking about Arthur and popped the DVD into the player in her small TV. She checked the cookies as she waited for the DVD to load and she nodded in satisfaction when they looked done this time. She put her oven mitt on and pulled them out, setting them on the stove. She grinned and let them cool, grabbing the rest of the cookie dough for herself.

She plopped down in the armchair again, bowl in hand, and she pressed play. Amelia smiled as the movie started, thinking about how Rosa got her into these movies in college. Ever since then, Amelia had been hooked on BBC movies and other British films. She got to the part when was introduced and Amelia couldn't help but squeal when he spoke.

_I wonder if Arthur can talk like a man from the Victorian era._

Amelia tried to imagine Arthur saying Mr. Darcy's lines. Her cheeks started to tingle at the thought. She stuck another glob of cookie dough in her mouth and pouted, because he probably would never do it.

The thought never left her mind, though. Amelia sighed and grinned stupidly through every part with Mr. Darcy in it, imagining Arthur playing the part instead.

Toward the end of the movie, Amelia had run out of cookie dough, so she depended on a pillow to stop her squeals.

Her breath stopped when Mr. Darcy said, "You must know, surely you must know, it was all for you. You are too generous to trifle with me. I believe you spoke with my aunt last night, and it has taught me to hope as I'd scarcely allowed myself before."

She clutched her pillow tighter too her, closing her eyes, imagining Arthur's voice instead.

"If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I would have to tell you: you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love... I love... I love you. And I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

Amelia grinned stupidly and opened her eyes. She knew she was suffocating her pillow and she had tears in her eyes. That speech always hit her, no matter what. She blushed, realizing that she thought about Arthur saying that. She grinned as the movie played on.

_Why did I think about Arthur like that?_

The answer suddenly hit her and she leaned her forehead down on the pillow with a big sigh. She stood up straight again at the very end of the movie. _As Mom would say, 'You've been bitten by the love bug.'_

Amelia leaned her head back against the chair and blew her bangs out of her face, suddenly sad. _He's in Britain. And I'm in stupid America, it won't work._

Amelia shut her TV off as the credits started to play and moved to start packing the cookies. Christmas was in eight days and she needed to send them now if she wanted him to get them on time.

* * *

Amelia blew on her gloved fingers and stamped her feet when she walked into the hospital lobby. She was pleased with herself. The storm let up for a little bit, so she took that opportunity to go out and send Arthur his gift. She was able to send her gift at a cheap price and it would get there on time and, hopefully, with the cookies intact.

She walked over to the elevator and hit the 'Up' button. She got in and hit 3 when it opened. She got to her level and made her way to her Mother's room. She walked in and she almost started to tear up. Martha was withering away, slowly. Her father was asleep in the chair next to her bed. Amelia slowly walked in and sat in the other chair. She got her book out and started to study, barely.

After an hour, she heard a faint, "Amelia?"

She looked to see Martha awake and smiling weakly at her.

"Hey Mom, classes were called off because of the storm so I came here."

"You shouldn't have done that," Martha protested.

Amelia shook her head and held her Mom's hand. "Don't give me that. Why wouldn't I come here?"

Martha smiled and shrugged weakly. Amelia held onto her hand gently, trying not to cry.

"What's wrong honey?" Martha asked.

"Mom, you were right."

Martha looked at her in confusion. "About what?"

"About Arthur. I like him. I really like him," Amelia whispered. She felt warm tears threaten to trail down her cheeks. She felt her stomach flip-flop at the admission, and then her heart started to pound. It was as if her body was confirming what she'd finally confessed.

Martha rolled her eyes. "I told you that. You've been bitten by the Love Bug for months."

Amelia smiled and scooted closer to the bed. "It just won't work though…"

"It's because you're scared."

Amelia looked at her mother in surprise. She shook her head and squeezed Martha's hand.

"You're scared of the possibility of you actually going over there if he can't come over here. You're also scared that he would lose interest if you did do a long-distance relationship," Martha stated.

As Amelia thought about her last long-distance relationship failure, she felt her heart pound harder, like it did when she was a kid about jump in a swimming pool. Amelia laughed breathlessly, realizing that her Mom was right, again. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

Both women sighed and looked out the window. "It'll work out. You'll see. God's got your back," Martha said, smiling.

Amelia smiled at the encouragement and turned on the TV. A new _Wheel of Fortune_ was on.

* * *

Arthur grumbled about cold weather when he walked into the post office. He walked over to his box, pulling out his key. His day couldn't get any worse. It turned out that he had to be at the station a few hours earlier than he originally had to be in the morning, not to mention he hadn't talked to Amelia in almost two weeks because of how busy he has been.

"Are you Arthur Kirkland who lives in 22C Churchland Living?"

Arthur looked at the woman behind the counter in surprise.

The woman pointed at the box he was in front of. "You're box number 56, right?"

Arthur looked at his box stupidly. "Yes, I am."

"You got a package sir."

Arthur looked at her in bewilderment. _Who in the bloody hell would send me a package? I know it's Christmas, but we already celebrated._

He walked over to the window and the woman put a box on the counter. Arthur saw who it was from and he couldn't help but grin. Amelia.

He signed what he had to, tucked the box under his arm and he got his mail. As he left the post office, Arthur felt the corners of his mouth form a smile. His heart rate quickened, and his feet started to match the pace as if they were just as anxious as he was to get back to his flat. The buildings and crowds seemed to fly by, and he was home in no time at all. He kicked the door shut and he set the box on the table. Henry hopped up and started to inspect it.

"Have any clue what it is?" Arthur asked with a chuckle when Henry batted at a wayward end of tape.

Arthur pulled the tape off and opened the box. He smiled and shook his head, pulling out a little Tupperware dish full of cookies and wax paper. He saw another item, covered in bright Christmas wrapping paper with a note. He picked up the note, still holding the cookies in his other hand.

He started to read:

**Arthur,**

I knew that you would be working on Christmas so I thought the cookies would cheer you up. And I thought you would like the present. I know you love Queen.

I hope you have a Merry Christmas, even though you'll be chasing down bad guys and not spending time with the people you care about.

Tell Henry I wish him a Merry Christmas too.

Love,

Amelia

Arthur chuckled. "Silly girl."

He looked at the said cat, who was now playing with the tape Arthur took off. "Amelia says 'Happy Christmas' bugger."

Henry just kept playing with the tape.

Arthur rolled his eyes and set the cookies down. Arthur inspected the inside of the Tupperware, whistling in admiration. Wax paper was laid out intricately, or rolled up near the sides, protecting the cookies from the rough trip.

He took off the top and he grinned. Only a few cookies took some damage. He picked up a piece and popped it into his mouth. He grinned, savoring the taste.

He picked up the other gift, wondering what it was. He tore off the paper and he almost laughed when he saw what it was. He put on the stocking cap and he looked at Henry. "What do you think?"

Henry looked up at him, sneezed, and then got back to playing with the tape. Arthur chuckled and checked the time; 9:40.

He shrugged and got his phone out, texting Amelia, "Can you get on Skype?"

He drummed his fingers on the table until he got a reply. "Yes."

Arthur hurried to his room, suddenly skidding to a halt and turning around and going back to the table, grabbing the cookies.

He got to his room and logged onto Skype. She was waiting for him. "Like your present?" she asked, twirling a loose curl around her fingertip.

Arthur picked up a cookie and took a bite. "Best bloody things I have ever tasted."

Amelia smiled and looked up. Arthur realized that he must look silly, wearing the cap inside where it's warm. "Nice hat."

Arthur shrugged. "A friend gave it to me. She knew I liked Queen."

Amelia laughed and Arthur's heart fluttered with the sound. "I'm glad you like it. I was worried about the color, but I think it suits you," she said, getting closer to the screen.

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Love. I love the gifts."

Amelia blushed and bit her lip. Arthur wished that he could be talking to her in person, instead of on a bloody computer screen. "That's good."

Arthur suddenly realized something. "I have an excuse for not doing anything on Christmas Eve, what about you?"

Amelia shrugged. "There's a really bad ice storm right now. Nobody is going anywhere. My dad is stuck at the hospital right now. I hope it lets up so I can go in the morning."

She bit her lip and looked to the side in worry.

"How is she?" Arthur asked, setting the cookies aside.

Amelia took a deep, shuddering breath. Arthur could see tears forming. "She's getting weaker and weaker. It's like she's slowly fading or something."

She shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Arthur, I don't want her to die."

Arthur's heart clenched in pain at her expression. She looked lost, almost hopeless. He leaned as close as he could to the screen. "I know, Love."

Amelia sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know she won't be suffering anymore, but I don't want her to go."

Arthur wished he could comfort her in person. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and try to hide her from the pain.

She shook her head again. "I just don't want her to go."

His grandmother's face flashed in his mind. "I understand."

Amelia grabbed a tissue from off the screen and she turned away. Arthur distracted himself with a cookie, nibbling on it. She turned back to him, trying to look cheerful. "Anyway, what do you think about being an Uncle?"

Arthur smiled and set the cookie down. "I'm actually excited for them, after I threatened Alfred, that is."

Amelia laughed. "Rosa told me about that. I thought it was hilarious."

She put a fake angry look on. "'You better take care of her git, or I'll come over there and make sure your bugger is an only child!'" she said in a low voice.

Arthur tried to hold in his snickers, but they got out. He leaned back in his chair, laughing. Amelia laughed with him. "Love," he said, wiping tears away, "that was perfect."

Amelia grinned. "Of course it was. I know you so well and all."

She suddenly frowned. "Did I ever tell you what happened when I told those guys to 'Shove off'?"

Arthur shook his head, secretly relishing in the fact that she wasn't interested in anyone over in the States.

Amelia pouted angrily. Arthur though it was adorable when she pouted. "Well, I did what you told me to with Andrew, and it worked. But, it was Oliver that was the trouble."

Arthur leaned forward. "Oliver?"

"The British guy from London. I know Rosa told you. I got so mad at her because that was around the time I wanted to ask for advice and I didn't want it to sound like I was hiding stuff," she waved the thought away.

Arthur felt relieved for some reason.

"Anyway, I was looking at pictures from the wedding on my phone a few days after you gave me advice, and he showed up and he recognized you. He said you guys were old friends."

Arthur thought about it. _Do I know an Oliver?_

"I don't think I can recall an Oliver, Love."

"Oliver Middleton. He has weird eyes."

Arthur's rugby days suddenly came back to him. "He's the bloke that was bothering you?!" he yelped, surging forward.

Amelia jumped from the outburst. "Y-yeah."

"Why didn't you say so? Now I understand why you were so concerned, oh bugger," Arthur groaned, running a hand down his face.

"Why? What's wrong? I've only seen him a couple times since at B&N. And—"

"Love, he is insane. I was the scariest player for my playing. He was because of his bloomin' personality. And we were **not** friends. Never have been."

Amelia shrugged. "I was skeptical about that. He didn't seem like the type of person you would be friends with. And he had a weird look when he talked about your rugby matches."

"Love, that's because I kicked him in the face almost every time. He was scaring my teammates so I had to do something."

Amelia giggled.

Arthur frowned. "How is that funny?"

"I'm just imagining you kicking him or something. It's entertaining."

Arthur's frown faded and he shook his head, grinning. "You need to watch those videos then."

Amelia smiled. "Maybe I will. I think Rosie has them."

Arthur shrugged. "Don't get too horrified."

Amelia grinned and bit her lip again. Arthur's heart started to race. He suddenly noticed her TV in the background. "What are you watching?"

"Pride and Prejudice. It's my third time this week."

Arthur scratched his head. "Why are you-"

"Can you say something for me, really fast?" Amelia interrupted, giving him a pleading look.

Arthur shrugged. "Uh, right. What do you want me to say?"

Amelia grabbed a piece of paper and started to write something down. "I have been wondering what this line would sound like in a higher pitched voice. You're not that much higher, but just enough," she rambled.

Arthur chuckled and waited for her to finish writing. She held up the paper proudly. "Can you read it okay?"

Arthur squinted at the screen. He blushed at the line. "Right, here I go."

He cleared his throat. "If, however, your feelings had changed, I will have to tell you, you have bewitched me body and soul and I love...I love... I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

He stopped and looked at her. She looked like she was ready to cry again.

"Love?"

"That was…perfect," she breathed.

Arthur blushed, wishing he could say that he meant those words, even though they were a part of a script.

She set down the paper and Arthur found himself falling into her eyes. The computer didn't do them justice.

"I'll consider that my Christmas gift," she said softly.

Arthur shook his head. "That's not my gift to you Love."

Amelia looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"I'm not telling you. You're supposed to find out on Christmas," Arthur teased.

Amelia smiled. Arthur smiled back and they just looked at each other in silence. _She's so beautiful,_ Arthur thought as he studied her.

She finally looked away. "You have to get up early, right?" She looked disappointed.

Arthur sighed. "Yes, unfortunately."

Another silence.

"Happy Christmas Love."

"Merry Christmas Arthur."

She logged off and Arthur added on, "I love you."

He sighed, turning off the screen. He took the hat off and tossed it on his desk. He drummed his fingers against it. He grumbled a curse and pulled out a notebook and pen from his desk drawer. He opened it up and started to play around with words.

"When will I tell you? I'll never know…but when that day comes, I hope our love can grow."

Arthur tossed the notebook away in exasperation. "Bloody idiot," he grumbled, knowing that the day he wrote about will never happen.

He dejectedly got into bed, promising himself that he wouldn't dream about her tonight, again.

* * *

Amelia looked at the UPS note in her hand as she walked into the building. She shivered and looked for the place to pick up packages. She looked out the window, glad that the storm was over and the sun was actually shining, making everything look like it was encased in crystal instead of ice.

Christmas music played from the speakers as she walked over to the Pick-Up counter. She handed the woman the card and waited patiently. _I should go and visit Mom after this._

"Here you are ma'am. Just sign here please," the woman said, setting the small package on the counter.

Amelia signed the paper and waved as she walked out, package in hand. She grinned, looking at Arthur's name on the package. _It's so tiny, I wonder what it is._

Amelia drove as fast as she could to the hospital. She hurried up to her mother's room. George and Martha both looked as she knocked on the open door.

"I got a present from Arthur!" Amelia said breathlessly, giving Martha a knowing smile.

Martha smiled back. "Well," George said, crossing his arms, "what is he sending you presents for?"

Amelia rolled her eyes and Martha weakly smacked his arm. "Hon, she's been keeping in touch with him, they're good friends," she huffed.

Martha sat up as high as she could, peering at the present. "Open it Honey. I want to see what he sent you," she said with a wink.

Amelia blushed and sat in her chair, gingerly picking at the tape on the present. She finally just ripped it off. Her heart stopped when she opened the little box. A late August afternoon in Derby came rushing back to her as she took the necklace out. It was the exact same one she saw in the little jewelry store window. She covered her mouth with her hand, and she felt a little dizzy. _He bought it. He remembered and he got it for me. Wow._

"Oooh! That is gorgeous. George, look what Arthur got her."

Amelia smiled behind her hand at her mother's enthusiasm. "Put it on Amelia. That is going to look amazing on you. And those earrings too."

Amelia almost didn't notice the earrings. She put the jewelry on. Martha smiled. "Honey, that man has good taste."

"He is European."

Martha and Amelia frowned at George. He shrugged. "What?"

"Dad, can you take a picture with my phone really quick?" Amelia asked, getting the camera up on her phone.

George grumbled but eventually took it. He held it up in his huge hands. "Ready?"

Amelia smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears so the earrings could show. George took the picture and Amelia took her phone back. She quickly sent the picture to Arthur with the message, "Thank you! And Merry Christmas!"

She put her phone in her pocket.

"So, how often do you talk to that boy?"

Amelia looked up at her father. "Twice a week. He's been working really hard lately so he hasn't been able to talk that much though."

"I see," George said, leaning back with a disapproving scowl. Amelia bit her lip in nervousness.

_He can't tell you who and who not to talk to! Why are you worried?_

Amelia sat up straight, setting her lip in a firm line. "He's a really good friend Dad, and a gentleman. Quit."

George shrugged and looked away. Martha rolled her eyes. "Alright, now that that's out of our systems, let's be happy for the rest of the night, huh?"

Amelia and George looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

Over the next two months, Amelia only talked to Arthur a few more times, heart aching every time he logged off of Skype or hung up the phone. It didn't help that Valentine's Day was in four days either.

Amelia walked out of class and jumped a little when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She got it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Ame, get to the hospital. Now," George ordered.

Amelia readjusted the phone in her hand. "Is she okay?"

"No Ame, it's almost time."

Amelia put her hand over her mouth and held back a sob. "Can you drive?" George said, cutting into her thoughts.

"Y-yes. I can."

She hung up and hurried out to her car.

* * *

The next two days consisted of waiting on Martha and pacing the halls for Amelia. She bit her thumbnail in worry as she started to pace again. It was two o' clock in the morning and she couldn't sleep a wink. She walked back into Martha's room and tried to sit still. No luck.

She held onto her mother's hand, trying not to cry. Martha's breathing was shallow and faint now.

Amelia looked up at the ceiling and said a quick prayer, mostly for her parents.

"Ame?"

Amelia quickly leaned close to her mother, kissing the knuckles on her hand. "I'm here Mom."

Martha took a shuddering breath and coughed. "Re…remem…," she croaked.

Amelia started to cry, squeezing Martha's hand.

"Remember…your promise….to….me, 'kay Hon?"

Amelia nodded, knowing what her Mother wanted her to do with that promise now. "I will Mom," she cried.

Martha gave her a weak smile before falling asleep again.

* * *

"Time of Death, 2:00 a.m., February 15th," the doctor said, looking at the nurse.

Amelia turned to her father, crying into his chest. She was gone. Her mom was gone. Amelia's heart was racing, and she couldn't stop her tears this time.

After a few minutes, her tears subsided a little. Her father noticed this change and stepped back, cupping Amelia's face in his hands. He wiped the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs. "Ame could you go get me a cup of coffee?" he asked, his eyes slightly tinged with tears. "I'm going to need to fill out some paperwork, and I'm exhausted."

Amelia nodded numbly and walked down the hallway to the vending machine. She returned with the steaming cup as quickly as she could. _Why is Dad so calm about this?_ she wondered as she reached the doorway.

"I'm sorry Martha," Amelia heard her father say. The words stopped her from entering the room; she peeked around the corner of the doorway, her throat tightening at the scene.

He had pulled a chair up next to her mother's bed and was clasping her hand. "I'm . . . sor . . .I'm sorry I couldn't fix this," he finally choked out, looking down at the floor. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you from this!" His shoulders started shaking as quiet sobs escaped him.

Amelia pressed her body against the wall outside the room, gasping for air. She turned and walked down the hallway toward the stairs, tossing the cup of coffee in the nearest trash can. She couldn't be there; she had to get away from the room.

As if she weren't really in her body, she felt herself climb six flights of steps up to the roof, sniffing and holding back sobs. When she finally reached the roof, the chilly, February breeze hit her, waking her up a little.

She walked toward the edge of the roof and slipped on some ice. Too numb to react quickly enough, she fell painfully on her hands and knees onto the cement floor of the roof. Amelia knelt there for a moment, her hands stinging and her entire body aching from the impact. Then she sat back and looked up at the sky. Tears stung the corner of her eyes.

Something that had started when she first learned about Martha's cancer years ago started to bubble deep inside her as she gasped in deep breaths. The bitter night air bit at her throat and her lungs as she inhaled and exhaled. Her body felt limp, like she could barely keep herself upright.

Finally that feeling that had been simmering for years started to move inside her. It started in her stomach and moved up through her heart and finally boiled over her. "Why?!" she yelled up into the night sky.

Tears flowed hot and fresh down her cheeks as she stared into the apathetic darkness that gave her no answer. She buried her face into her hands and choked out sobs.

After what seemed like years, she stood and walked over to the roof entrance to get some shelter from the cold night wind. Before she realized what she was doing, she got her phone out and scrolled to Arthur's name, pressing the call button.

"Hello?"

"A-Arthur?"

She heard the sound of cars in the background. "Love, what is it? What's wrong? And bloody hell, it's two in the morning there! What are you doing?"

Amelia sobbed; she could barely voice the words. "She's gone."

Silence echoed from his end.

"Love…I am so sorry," he finally replied.

"She's gone. She's gone," Amelia said, sobbing in-between the words.

"Where are you?"

"Hospital," Amelia hiccupped, "Why?"

"I'm coming."

"W-what? But-" Amelia choked on the words. She knew it was practical to tell him it was too far to come and that he didn't need to, but she wanted him to come and so the words didn't form.

"I'm coming, just hang on Love."

He hung up before Amelia could say anything else. She stared at the phone, and her hands started trembling.

Another emotion peeked around the previous ones. She shook her head at it. No. It was not appropriate to feel the fluttery and tender feelings that danced in her heart at the thought of Arthur, near her, holding her, telling her it would be all right, giving her the support she could clearly see her father wasn't capable of right now. It wasn't right to feel that, but she was still feeling it.

She sighed and looked up at the stars again, leaning back against the wall beside the doorway. She slid down and she wrapped her arms around her knees. Her thoughts drifted back to her mother, and her last words. Amelia buried her face in her arms, her eyes stinging again as sobs came again. _She's gone._


	7. Jet Lag and Dairy Queen

Arthur rushed into the station, not even stopping to say "hello" to Victoria. He rushed to his boss's office.

Commissioner Samuel Bigham looked up in bewilderment. "Kirkland? Aren't you supposed to be looking in on that find on Broadwell?"

"Sir, may a take a few days leave?" Arthur felt his heart leap into his throat when Bigham gave him a suspicious look.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kirkland, I thought you were over your fear of gang situations—"

"My friend's mother just died sir. May I go so I can be there for her?" Arthur interrupted, rubbing the back of his neck, bouncing on the balls of his feet in impatience.

"Is it that pretty American you've been talking to?" a new voice cut in.

Arthur looked over his shoulder in surprise to see Brown standing there. He stepped in front of Arthur. "Come on Sam, give him a break. He helped us close in on four houses. And he's been working his bleedin' arse off. Not to mention he got those four gunmen a while back."

Bigham frowned at Brown. He looked at Arthur. "Is this person like family to you Kirkland? Or is she your girlfriend?"

Arthur clenched his jaw, trying to hold in his irritation. "She's a very close friend and she needs me right now." _Oh bloody hell, JUST LET ME GO!_

Brown raised his eyebrows in expectation at Bigham.

Bigham finally sighed and threw his hands up. "Fine! But you only have 5 days."

"Thank you Sir." Arthur said before practically running out of the station. He got into his car and sped out of the parking lot.

His heart raced, and he tightly gripped the steering wheel as he sped through the London traffic. He finally arrived at his complex and didn't even turn off the car. He flew up the stairs and into his flat. He quickly threw some clothes and some other things into a small duffel bag, thinking about how Amelia sounded in her phone call. He opened his desk drawer and grabbed a wad of American dollars he kept from his last visit to the States and checked Henry's food before running out again.

His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest as he replayed Amelia's grief stricken voice in his head. _Hang on Amelia._

* * *

Arthur got out of the airport in Atlanta almost eight hours later. He hailed a cab, suddenly not regretting coming and visiting Rosa for a month a few years ago. He wasn't bumbling around and lost thanks to that. He told the driver Rosa and Alfred's address and then texted Amelia, "Where are you?"

No reply.

Arthur brought his knuckles to his chin and took deep breaths, looking out the window. _She's probably helping her father sign some documents, you git. Be patient._

After what seemed like years, he finally got to the huge apartment building Rosa and Alfred lived in. Grabbing his bag and paying the driver, Arthur got out and ran into the building's lobby. He got in the elevator and pushed the _11_ button many times until the door closed. He kept pushing it occasionally as the elevator made its slow ascent.

Arthur had to stop himself from pushing the doors open as he got off. He knocked on Rosa's door, resisting the urge to break it down. It opened to a puffy-eyed Rosa.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him. "Arthur?! What are you doing here?"

Arthur didn't answer. He just walked in and tossed his bag on a nearby chair. "Where is she?"

"What?"

"Where's Amelia?" he said curtly, instantly regretting his tone.

Arthur stared at his sister, waiting for an answer. He stopped himself from tapping his foot. Rosa hated it when he did that.

Rosa bit her lip, placing a hand on her barely swelling stomach. "She's at her flat. Why?"

He started to pace. "Can I take your car?"

"Y-yes," Rosa tentatively said, rubbing her stomach.

Arthur grabbed the keys and rushed to the door.

"Arthur!"

Arthur stopped and glanced at Rosa over his shoulder.

Rosa wrung her hands together, biting her lip. "Take care of her. She needs it."

Arthur nodded and left.

He got in the damn elevator again and waited a million years to get to the first floor. He stopped himself from racing out of the lobby and then sprinted to Rosa's little, grey Ford Focus, punching Amelia's address into the GPS sitting on the dash.

He stepped on the gas, feeling like he was in a chase scene in one of those bloody American action films. His heart was thundering in his ears, and he couldn't keep his hands still when he stopped at red lights. His mouth set itself in a firm line as he counted the seconds it took for the light to turn green.

He finally got to Amelia's complex and he leaped out of the car, running up the steps to her flat. He knocked on the door, heart racing and knees wobbling. The door finally opened, and Amelia froze. Arthur's heart skipped a beat as he studied her, heart breaking at her expression.

Even though she was crying and disheveled, she was still beautiful to him. "A-Arthur?"

Arthur suddenly realized he was breathing hard. "Amelia," he said breathlessly.

They stared at each other for a moment before she stepped forward, sobbing and wrapping her arms around him. Arthur returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and buried his face into her hair, holding her as close as he could. He felt her small hands cling to the back of his coat as she sobbed into his chest. Arthur felt his heart break even more at the sound of her sobs. He put his lips to her hair.

"I'm here Love. I'm here."

* * *

Even three hours later, Amelia almost couldn't believe that he was there. The Atlanta skyline shone in the horizon as night fell out her window. She glanced over her shoulder again to see Arthur studying one of her few pictures on the wall of her living room. Her heart leapt to her throat and she tried to gulp it down.

There was still a damp patch on his shirt from all of her crying. She felt her whole body tingle when she thought about how he just held onto her on her little couch. She felt more tears, happy tears, make a trail down her cheeks now. She quickly wiped them away and focused on the kettle in front of her.

She heard Arthur's footsteps as he walked in the kitchen. She turned and gave him the best smile she could. He grinned back and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms.

"You can take a nap if you want to. Jet lag kills," Amelia said, turning away from his gaze. Her heart was racing for a different reason now.

"I don't need a nap, Love."

Amelia's heart leapt as he spoke. She loved his voice; it sounded much better in person than over a speaker. She shook the thought away. _You shouldn't be thinking about that now. Mom is gone. I can't tell her about my talks with him anymore._ Even thinking about that made her tear up. "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"When does it get better?"

She heard him shift. "What?"

She turned, trying to keep her tears from falling. "One time, you told me that it really hurts at first, but then it gets better. When did you get better?"

Arthur's face fell and he reached up, wiping a tear that escaped from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Amelia felt her skin tingle where he touched her.

He sighed. "Love, it took me a long time. I still miss her. Especially when I play the piano or hear certain melodies." He paused and ran a hand down his face. "I wish I could say it would soon, but that depends on you."

Amelia hugged him, wanting to feel his arms wrapped around her again. She tried to not cry, but the tears fell anyway as he held her. "Thank you."

She felt Arthur's chest rumble with a sad chuckle. "For what?"

"For coming here...and for being realistic," she mumbled.

He gently pulled away with a confused look.

She wiped her tears away. "Everyone is like, 'It's going to be okay Amelia.' or something like that…but it's not." She stepped away and turned back to the kettle when it started to whistle.

"Where are the cups, Love?"

Amelia pointed, and she heard him moving around behind her. She felt him brush against her; her kitchen wasn't that big, it was a tight squeeze for both of them. He set the cups on the counter beside the stove, and she poured the water in. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He had already found the sugar and the creamer for her and was setting it out. He reached for the box of Darjeerling tea Rosa gave her for Christmas from its place beside the coffee maker. _It's like we've been doing this forever…,_ she thought.

Amelia closed her eyes and just relaxed for a moment. She could hear him shuffling around and she occasionally felt him brush against her back as he moved. A cup of sugared tea was set beside her, and she heard him grab the other. She gingerly picked up her cup, turning around. She almost giggled when he downed the whole cup in one go. She knew he only did that when he was tired. She'd learned as much from all the times when they talked since he usually had a cup of tea with him.

Her heart fell again when she thought about when she had told her Mom about how well she knew him. She shook her head and took a drink, loving the taste. She always tried to get it just right, like Arthur could, but she never did.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, pouring more water into his cup.

Amelia sighed. "How I can never make tea as well as you could. I never can get it right."

Arthur's eyebrows rose in surprise and a small grin came to his lips. He chuckled. "Well, Love, it's because I'm British. I'm way ahead of you on that one."

Amelia tried to not laugh but giggles escaped anyway.

Arthur put his hand on her arm. "You're allowed to smile and laugh still, Love."

Amelia looked at him in mild surprise. He gave her an understanding smile before walking into her living room. Amelia sighed and set her cup down, watching as he sat down on the couch, looking out the window.

_"The last thing I want to do is to look down from heaven and see you miserable."_

Amelia shook her head. _I know Mom, but I just can't right now._

She felt more tears form and quickly wiped them away. She grinned sadly, imagining her mother saying, _"You got the man who caused you to be bit by the Love Bug in your room and you're crying?! Get in there!"_

Amelia smiled sadly and walked into her living room, taking her place next to Arthur. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Arthur shrugged. "Whatever you want, Love."

"_A League of Their Own_ it is."

* * *

"So, there was actually an All-American's Girls Baseball League once?" Arthur asked as he pulled Rosa's small car out of the parking lot

Amelia nodded. "Yup. There wasn't enough men, so women played instead."

Arthur shook his head as he checked both ways in the street. "Whatever. You Americans are backwards about everything anyway."

Amelia rolled her eyes and looked both ways too. Arthur shook his head and wondered if it was just a habit from driving or whether she trusted his driving skills in the States or not. He pulled out, and started to drive.

"Arthur!"

Arthur suddenly realized that he was on the left side of the road. "Oh hell! I'm in the States!" he yelped, swerving over to the right lane.

As he drove for a couple blocks, Amelia just stared at him. Arthur's shirt collar suddenly felt too tight. _Oh bloody hell, she must think I'm a berk now._ He heard her giggle, and she soon was outright laughing. She laughed so hard she was snorting. Arthur looked at her in confusion. "We almost got killed and you're laughing?!"

"I'm sorry! It was how you yelled, 'Oh hell! I'm in the States!'" Amelia managed to gasp out, laughing still.

Arthur looked at her, then the road, then back at her again. He turned back to the road and smiled. He chuckled along. "As I said, you Americans are backwards."

Amelia leaned against the door and tried to stop laughing. Arthur grinned, pleased that he was able to cheer her up a little, even if he almost killed them in the process.

She finally stopped and tried to catch her breath. "I haven't laughed that hard since the wedding!"

Arthur glanced at her in befuddlement. "You haven't?"

"Nee!" she said.

He laughed, suddenly remembering. "Oh right, we were talking about Monty Python weren't we?"

She nodded and sighed, relaxing in the seat. Arthur grinned and continued to drive back toward Rosa and Alfred's. Amelia's phone beeped and she checked the message. "Al just got back. He was able to get away from the team for a while."

Arthur nodded and stopped at a red light. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was looking out the window toward the sky. Arthur just admired her for a moment before looking forward again as the light turned green. They finally made it back to the complex.

He got out and started to walk toward the complex before he noticed that Amelia wasn't beside him. He looked to see her still sitting in the car. He walked over and opened the door.

Amelia was biting her lip and looked like she was ready to cry again. She looked up at him. "Arthur, I know I said I wanted to see Al, but I just can't right now."

Arthur nodded in understanding, shutting the door. He walked over to the driver's side again and he got in.

Amelia looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Arthur put the key in and turned on the ignition. He looked at her. "Cheering you up." He then pulled out and drove toward the nearest Dairy Queen. That was the only bleeding place Rosa liked to eat at in the entire States, and he was sure Amelia would like it too.

He grinned when he saw her smile as he pulled into the parking lot.

That was all he needed from her right now.

* * *

Amelia bit her lip as she walked out of the funeral home with her father a few days later. The visitation just ended. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and sighed. "Glad that's over," he grumbled, getting a cigarette out of his pocket.

Amelia looked at the little stick of death in shock. Her father hasn't smoked in 20 years. "Dad, what are you doing?"

George huffed and lit the cigarette. "It's nothing Ame. I just need it right now."

Amelia decided to drop it, thinking about the super-sized Cookie Dough blizzard she had the other day with Arthur, even though she swore them off when she decided to eat healthier, only cheating every once in a while.

Speaking of Arthur, she glanced over her shoulder to see him still inside the funeral home lobby with Alfred and Rosa.

"Why is he here?"

Amelia looked at her father in confusion. "Who?"

George gestured to Arthur. "Why is the Brit here? Doesn't it cost a lot to fly here?"

Amelia bit her lip. "I didn't ask him to come Dad, he just did."

George nodded and gave Arthur the stink eye. Fortunately, Arthur's back was turned. Amelia huffed and stamped her foot in annoyance. "Will you quit?!"

George looked at her, eyes filling with confusion. He pulled the cigarette out and blew the smoke out. "Quit what?"

"Why do you not like him?! Is it because I like him?!" Amelia hissed.

George's eyes widened.

"I know you know," she continued. "Mom told you, didn't she?"

George stuck the cigarette back in his mouth and looked away. Amelia crossed her arms and looked the other way, trying to think about what her mother would do in this situation.

"Sorry Ame. You know how I am, and I know your Mom liked him."

Amelia looked at her father in shock. He never apologized. George looked at her out of the corner of his eye and blew more smoke out of his mouth. He held out his hand. Amelia hugged him instead. He hugged her back, throwing the cigarette down on the ground. Amelia held onto her father as tight as she could. She felt him peck the top of her head.

He sighed. "I miss her so much Ame."

Amelia's heart broke at how broken her father sounded. "I miss her too," she mumbled into his chest, not even sure if he heard her.

She felt another pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. She grinned, knowing it was Al. They finally let go of each other, and Al hugged George again. George pulled away and clapped a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Boy, you were a son to her, you know that?"

Amelia turned away, not wanting to see the tears in her father's eyes. A calloused hand held hers and she leaned against Arthur's shoulder. She felt Rosa's hand take her other one. Amelia couldn't help but grin. Even though Arthur's hand was calloused and strong, and Rosa's was smooth and soft, they were the same somehow.

Rosa rubbed her shoulder. "Let's get to our flat. You need a drink."

Amelia sighed and stood up straight again. Al was already leading George to his truck. Rosa squeezed Amelia's shoulder again before following them. Al immediately let go of George and held out an arm for Rosa. Amelia grinned at the scene.

"He's too bloody protective."

Amelia looked up at Arthur, raising a brow in confusion. "How?"

Arthur snorted. "You'll see."

Amelia rolled her eyes and followed him to the car. He followed behind Alfred's truck and they finally got to the apartment complex. They all walked in and piled into the elevator. It was an awkward silence, so Amelia started to whistle, like her Mom would sometimes. Alfred chuckled and whistled along. Amelia looked at him out of the corner of her eye and grinned. He grinned back and helped Rosa steady herself as she tottered.

_So that's what Arthur meant._ Amelia thought in amusement.

They finally made it to Alfred and Rosa's floor and they piled out. Arthur accidentally bumped into George's arm. Amelia almost laughed at Arthur's expression. He looked like he was scared, so Amelia reached out and held his hand.

"Sorry," Arthur said, clearing his throat.

George nodded and kept walking. Arthur let out a breath and Amelia rolled her eyes. They walked behind everyone else inside. Amelia tightened her grip on Arthur's hand. Al got some beers out and handed one to George and Amelia.

Arthur let go of Amelia's hand and caught the one Al tossed to him. "So, what are we doing now?" he asked as he sat down at the counter island.

Amelia sat in the stool next to him.

"Home movies?" Rosa suggested, sitting in the stool next to Amelia.

George perked up at that. "The old ones that Martha and I accidentally gave you?"

Al nodded. "The exact ones. It's funny how we got them mixed up."

"That's because you were the star of your family's and ours Al," Amelia laughed.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "And you weren't Ame? I think you were more of the camera hog."

Amelia pouted and put her hands on her hips. "Was not!"

"Was too!"

Amelia stuck her tongue out at him before taking another sip of beer. Arthur chuckled, and Amelia elbowed him. "You're not allowed to laugh at me."

"And what happens when I do?"

"I'll sic Al on you."

Alfred laughed and stepped away from Arthur. "No way. I can beat Artie in an arm wrestling match but not in a fight." He took a drink of his beer. "But I probably could if he pissed me off enough."

Arthur scowled at him. "Shut up you gobshite."

"What is that?"

Everyone looked at George. He took a drink of his beer and he walked over to the opposite side of the counter island in front of Arthur. "What's a gobshite?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his head, looking up in thought. He looked at Rosa. "What is a gobshite? Isn't it a bird or something?"

Rosa took a drink of her water. "I think so. Aren't they loony and stupid or something?"

Arthur nodded and looked back at George. "They're really stupid birds, so we call people who have the same qualities 'gobshites'."

"I'm not an idiot Artie!" Alfred huffed.

Amelia grinned and took another drink of her beer. She hopped off the stool, making sure her dress didn't hike up while she was sitting as she walked over to the living room. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to watch those movies."

Everyone piled into the living room. Amelia sat in the middle of the couch; Arthur sat on her left, George on her right.

Al got the video camera out and started to play the videos.

Amelia buried her face in her hands when she realized that it was toddler videos, and she was toddling around in a diaper.

"Holy crap Ame! You need more clothes!"

"Shut up Al!"

* * *

After three hours of watching the old home videos, they finally moved onto the videos Rosa brought over from the UK.

"Arthur, I think this is your first match," Rosa said, sitting up straighter.

Amelia perked up and squinted at the rugby field on the screen, trying to see Arthur's bright blonde hair.

Rosa pointed him out. "There he is on the far side. Weren't you a wing or something?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his head, and Amelia could see a blush forming on his cheeks. "No, Rose, I was a Flanker."

"What's that?" George asked.

Everyone looked at George in surprise. He shrugged. "It looks like football, so I'm interested. What's a Flanker, Kirkland?"

Arthur cleared his throat, scooting forward so he was sitting on the edge of his seat, looking at George. "Well, the Flanker's main job is to tackle the opposition and steal the ball. I was-ahem-very good at that, I guess."

"Good? You were bloody brilliant. You could have gone professional, but no. You decided to become a shodding policeman with terrible hours," Rosa huffed.

Amelia almost giggled. Rosa was mood swinging again.

Arthur shook his head and pointed at the screen. George leaned forward too, to get a closer look. "You see, they're throwing the ball to the oppositions Hooker, rugby's version of a quarterback," Arthur continued, "and…oh bloody hell there I go."

Amelia squinted at the screen and almost laughed when she saw a younger Arthur plow into a younger Oliver. She saw some fists and kicks flying as other players ran over and dog piled on the two players. The referees broke it up, and Arthur walked away with blood running down from a cut on his eyebrow. Oliver looked like he just got beaten; blood was running down his arm. The two boys glared at each other before walking back to their spots with their teams.

Amelia snickered. Alfred looked at her in surprise. Rosa gave her a knowing wink.

Amelia patted Arthur's arm. "You are a badass."

He chuckled and paid attention to George again as he asked more questions. Throughout the whole match, Arthur was explaining every position and the game to the older man. Amelia smiled and leaned her head back.

Soothed by the sound of Arthur's voice, she soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Arthur held onto Amelia's hand as they lowered the coffin into the grave the next morning. Amelia leaned her head against his shoulder and he saw her try to keep the tears in. He saw George hold onto her other hand, and they looked at each other over her head. George nodded and Arthur nodded back, glad to have the older man finally take a liking to him.

He felt tears prick at his own eyes as he tossed a flower into the grave after Amelia and the rest of her family did. Even though he only met Martha once, he felt sad that she was gone. He stood next to Amelia again and she held his hand again.

"Goodbye," she whispered to her mother.

Arthur swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and squeezed her hand. She pulled him away from the grave and toward the chairs that were placed around it for the funeral. She sat down and he sat beside her.

She pushed her bangs away from her face and she sighed, looking up at the sky. "She never liked funerals, ya know? Said they were real downers."

Arthur chuckled, imagining Martha saying something like that.

Amelia looked at him. "I think I'm going to be okay Arthur, truly."

Arthur grinned. "That's good Love."

She grinned back. "Well, I'm not okay now, but I think I will be eventually."

He nodded and ran his thumb in circles on the back of her hand, happy that she was starting to heal.

"What was your grandmother's favorite song?"

Arthur grinned. "The one you were playing when we met."

Amelia looked up in thought, trying to remember. "I don't know the name, I just heard it somewhere. What was it?"

"'Siúil a Rún'," Arthur said. "My grandfather was in the military. My father said she sang it a lot when he was away. She also loved 'Greensleeves'. She always hummed that around me. My mother taught me how to play that one, though."

Amelia grinned and then sighed, leaning her forehead on his shoulder. "You have to leave tomorrow, don't you?"

Arthur's heart sank. He was trying not to think about that. "Yes Love."

They sat in silence for a few moments. "Stupid heroin dealers," Amelia said finally.

Arthur snickered. "Yes, they are stupid."

Amelia scooted closer to him, and Arthur just focused on her, trying to not think about how he had to deal with his boss and many other things tomorrow.

Amelia was now.


	8. Gun Shots and Grades

Arthur sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of the complex he lived at. He slowly got out and breathed in the cool April breeze. He shut the door and locked it, slowly making his way to his flat. He looked up at the sky, wondering how Amelia was doing. She was taking her final exams so she didn't have time to talk because she was studying. Arthur knew she was either taking them now or getting ready to soon.

"Do well Love," he whispered as he got to the stairs.

He walked up to his flat and he opened the door. Henry suddenly ran forward and wrapped his forearms around Arthur's leg, growling. Arthur sighed. Henry only did this when he was cranky. He shook the cat off as he took his jacket and tie off. Henry leapt up onto the table, tail whipping around in annoyance. Arthur glared at him and Henry glared back. Arthur finally gave in and scratched behind Henry's ears. Henry got down and walked away, not cranky anymore.

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked over to his kitchen. His feet felt like big blocks of lead as he walked over to the kitchen, suddenly realizing how exhausted he was. He had to work double time over the last couple months to make up for taking that week off. At least they were close to finding out who the Drug Lord was. He looked at the calendar hanging on the icebox after he put a kettle on the stove.

"April 24th," he said with a groan.

He actually hated his birthday. His friends never remembered and he only got a call from Mum and Rosa, and he had to wish Rosa a happy birthday too. It was just another day to Arthur. He fixed his tea and walked over to his computer. His phone suddenly started to ring. He looked at it in surprise.

He picked it up and looked at the caller ID. He smiled and his heart started to thud in his chest when he saw Amelia's name. He opened his phone.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Arthur! Happy Birthday to you!"

Arthur smiled and couldn't hold back a chuckle. Of course Amelia would call and do this. "Aren't you supposed to be taking a bloody test or something?" he asked, sitting down at his desk in his room.

"I'm done with that. No more tests for me! Whoo hoo!" Amelia squealed.

Arthur smiled, imagining her jumping up and down in excitement or some other Amelia thing she would do. "Good for you Love."

"And why don't you like celebrating your birthday? Rosa told me you hated the song," she said with a giggle.

"Not when you're singing it."

She laughed. "Come on. I'm not that good."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not," she protested.

Arthur rolled his eyes with a chuckle and turned in his desk chair, propping his feet up on his desk. He looked out the window. "Alright, you said your 'Happy Birthday'. Is there anything else you want to say?"

She paused. Arthur imagined her biting her lip or running her fingers through her bangs. Arthur's stomach started to do somersaults at the image in his head.

"I miss you," she said quietly.

Arthur stiffened and his heart started to ache. Henry suddenly leapt up onto his stomach, surprising him.

Arthur jumped and huffed in annoyance. "You bugger! Get out of here," he growled, shoving the cat away.

Amelia laughed. "What did Henry do this time?"

"He bleedin' scared me that's what he did," Arthur grumbled.

He stood up, so Henry wouldn't scare him again, and walked over to the window, looking out into the London night.

"Give him a break. He probably just wanted attention."

Arthur scowled at the cat, who was now walking on the window sill. Arthur pushed the thin curtains to the side, giving him a better view into the night. "No, he just wants to annoy me."

Amelia giggled again. Arthur felt a tingling feeling in his chest at the sound.

"So, what did you do for your birthday?"

"Worked."

"You just worked? That's no fun."

"Well, we're really close to finding the drug lord. I won't have to work as much after we catch him."

"Does that equal talking to me more?"

Arthur chuckled. "Yes Love."

He heard her breath hitch and they both fell silent. Arthur just listened to her breathe; wondering how many times they have done this now in their conversations. _I want to __**see**__ her again. Not bloody just talk to her, this is torture._ Arthur thought, heart clenching. He wanted to hold her again, to feel her hand in his and to be close to her, to just **see** her again without the computer screen distorting her beauty.

She finally took a deep breath. "Well, I have good news for you."

"And what's that?"

"I think I finally perfected the tea you make me. It almost tasted like yours this time."

"And it took you…eight months?" he asked, teasing.

Amelia huffed. "Don't make fun of me. I am a backwards American after all."

Arthur laughed and turned away from the window. "That you are."

He looked at the time and winced. Again, he had to be at the station early in the morning.

"Well, you have to get up and be ready to take down a drug lord tomorrow, right?" she asked.

Arthur sighed. "I want this to be over. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Hey, you're the best cop I ever met. You'll get through it," she said gently.

Arthur's stomach felt like a swarm of butterflies were in it now, and his heart seemed almost too big for his chest. A warm smile reached his lips as he closed his eyes. "Thanks Love, that makes me feel better."

"Good. Be careful."

"I will Love."

Silence. They listened to each other breathe again.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight, Love."

She hung up and Arthur lowered the phone slowly. "I love you."

He suddenly became angry with himself. He tossed his phone onto his desk and he downed the rest of his tea. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and he fell back onto his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. _I'll never be able to tell her, and she'll never be here. So quit doing that to yourself you sod._

He cocooned himself in his comforter, telling himself to not dream about her again.

* * *

Arthur walked through the yard of the summer home, enjoying the view the pond gave and the wind rushing through the tree branches above him. He walked toward the back of the house, peering around the corner as he got closer. Amelia was sitting on the swing, waiting for him. She was wearing a pink sundress and her feet were bare.

She smiled as he approached. Arthur felt his heart swell and he smiled as he got closer to her. He sat down beside her on the swing and she held his hand.

"I've been waiting."

"I know Love, sorry."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're forgiven."

Arthur smiled and looked down at his initials on the swing, surprised to see Amelia's next to them. He felt Amelia's fingers intertwine with his and the butterflies started to fly around in his stomach again.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Amelia looked up at him, leaning forward. Arthur could feel her breath against his lips…and he noticed it smelled like cat food.

Arthur opened his eyes to see the ceiling to his bedroom, and Henry's cranky face looking down at him. Arthur growled and realized that he was dreaming. He pushed Henry off his chest and he slowly sat up, running a hand down his face.

"I did it again," he muttered, trying to push his disappointment away.

He flopped back down and sighed, looking at the clock. He realized that his alarm was going to ring in five minutes. He got up and turned it off before it could and started to get ready for another day, trying not to think about Amelia.

* * *

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair before loading his firearm. After two all-nighters, they finally found the bastard.

Brown sped down the street, sirens blaring. He grabbed his walkie talkie from his dash. "What's happening?"

Static and Kendle's voice played in the speakers. "We have the whole warehouse surrounded, but they were ready."

Gunfire sounded in the background.

Brown kept talking and Arthur focused on getting all of his gear on. Amelia told him to be careful and he wasn't going to disobey that order. He nodded in satisfaction and checked his firearm again. He put it in the holster and checked the back. The rifles were sitting there, just as he left them.

Brown pulled up to the warehouse and he and Arthur got out, getting in low crouches. They pulled the rifles out of the back and they slowly crept forward, hiding from the gunmen in the house. They dove behind another cruiser as more gunshots rang out. Arthur looked through the window to see a man hiding behind a corner of the warehouse. Arthur quickly got up and shot, making sure to hit the man in the shoulder. The gunman fell and Arthur crouched behind the cruiser again, reloading. He didn't know how long he and Brown hid behind the cruiser, occasionally getting up and shooting when they could. His walkie talkie beeped from his vest a couple hours later when things quieted down a little. Arthur pulled it off, bringing it to his mouth. "Kirkland."

"Kirkland! Go with Brown to the back, we managed to get in!" Bigham commanded.

Arthur and Brown looked at each other and they ran toward the back of the warehouse. Arthur looked to see officers cautiously making their way in. Arthur and Brown took their places by the door, making sure no one got out.

Kendle's voice from the walkie talkie suddenly said, "We got them in custody. 14 males. 4 Caucasian. 7 Black. 3 Arab."

Arthur and Brown relaxed and lowered their rifles. Brown looked over at Arthur. "It's over Kid."

Arthur grinned and opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of glass breaking above him stopped his reply. He looked up to see someone just then landing on the ground and making a break for it down the alley.

"The drug lord escaped!" Kendle's voice sounded from the walkie talkie.

Arthur didn't hesitate. He chased after the man. He sprinted down the alley and kept up with the him. He chased him all the way to the docks. The man sprinted down the walkway. Arthur skidded to a halt and raised his gun. He pulled the trigger. He saw the man spin as the bullet hit his shoulder. Arthur shot again. The man fell as the bullet penetrated his leg.

Arthur sprinted forward, pulling his handcuffs from his belt. The man glared up at him from the ground. He was trying to crawl away. Arthur confined him, stating his rights and all of that rubbish. Brown and other officers had arrived by that time. Arthur stepped away, letting the other officers take care of it.

Brown whistled. "Kid, I don't know how you do it," he said, looking at the drug lord's bullet wounds.

Arthur shrugged. "Neither do I."

Brown chuckled and clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Let's get out of here. I don't know about you, but I want a nap."

* * *

Amelia hummed a little tune to herself as she put some mystery novels on the shelf. She picked up a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories and she smiled, thinking about Arthur. She shelved the book and started humming along with the song playing from the store's speakers. It was "Why Don't We Just Dance" by Josh Turner. Amelia smiled, thinking about how Arthur danced along with her to that song.

Her heart fluttered when she thought about the next song she danced to with Arthur. She suddenly felt lighter than air.

"Did you have a good conversation with your Brit?"

Amelia jumped and looked to see Emily smirking at her, picking up some books from the cart.

Amelia squirmed and cleared her throat. "I actually haven't talked to him for a couple days."

"You were thinking about him though."

Amelia spluttered and looked at Emily with wide eyes. "How did you know?!"

"Ah ha! So you were."

"Em!"

"Seriously Girl, you got it bad."

Amelia sighed and rested her forehead against the Sherlock Holmes book she just shelved. "Yeah, I do."

Emily quickly shelved a book as their manager walked by. They both peered around the edge of the bookshelf to see if the coast was clear, when it was, Emily stepped closer to Amelia.

"Have you told him?"

"That I really like him? No."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Girl, you need to tell him."

Amelia sighed, suddenly sad. "Well, the last time I saw him was when Mom died. And I don't want to tell him something like that over the phone or on Skype."

Emily's face fell and she nodded in understanding. "See him then. You're done with nursing school, just head over there in the summer and tell him."

Amelia sighed. "It's not that simple Em. The hospital I'm planning to intern at has new interns start about a month after they get their Pin. I just can't go over there on a whim."

Emily frowned. "Does he really mean a lot to you? Because if I was you, I would take a row boat to England if I had to."

Amelia frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "Yes he means a lot to me. And believe me, I would if I could. I wish I was with him right now!"

Her shoulders slumped and she turned away, walking down the aisle to a different bookshelf, shelving books as she went.

"Have you ever thought about getting an internship there instead?"

Amelia stiffened. She looked at her friend over her shoulder. "What?"

Emily shrugged. "My cousin is a nurse, remember? Anyway, she got a really good score on her final exam and she had hospitals all over the world wanting her to intern with them. They were willing to pay and everything. She went over to Germany. And I know you are smart. I bet that you'll get a bunch of different offers when you get your results back."

Amelia imagined being an intern over in England, being near Arthur and living the childhood dream of living in the land she thought of so much when she was little.

She grinned, and then she thought about her Dad and all of her friends and family here in Atlanta. Her face fell. _Who do I choose? Arthur? Or everyone I also care about here?_ Amelia's stomach flipped around as the question swirled in her brain. _What if he doesn't like me like that? What if he just sees me as a really close friend or sister figure? Then it would all be in vain and I would look stupid._

Amelia doubted the second question, but she feared the answer to the first.

_"Promise me, that after I'm gone, you do whatever it takes for you to be happy, even if it means leaving Atlanta,"_ her mother's voice said, ringing in her ears.

Amelia looked at Emily, heart pounding. "I'll think about it."

* * *

Arthur shuffled some papers around on his desk. He looked at the date and time on his computer screen: 5:02 PM, May 1st.

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair and he tossed the papers down on his desk. He didn't even know why he was there. He had all of his paperwork done and Brown was covering the trial. Arthur didn't have to be there. His phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and he groaned. It was Gavin.

He answered it. "Hello Git."

"Aw Artie, that's not a way to greet yer kin now."

"What do you want?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the shooting range, but I guess I won't now."

"I'll be there in a minute you git."

"Great! I'm going to beat you this time; I know it."

Arthur hung up, slowly getting up. He grabbed his bulletproof vest and walked out. He got into his car and drove to the shooting range. He drove to the outskirts of London. An hour later, he parked and got out, looking for Gavin's junk car. Gavin finally pulled in and parked next to Arthur's car. Gavin got out, throwing his cigarette to the ground, grinding it out with his foot.

"When did you come to London?" Arthur asked, grabbing his pistol from his back seat.

"Just today. I was visiting yer parents up in Derby and they said you needed some company the other day."

Arthur cursed his parents for thinking that Gavin would be good company for him. Gavin grabbed his own pistol and bulletproof vest from the back seat of his car and they walked toward the building. They signed what they had to at the office before walking into the range.

Arthur took a deep breath in his cubicle and shot at the target at the far end of the huge room. Bull's Eye. He smirked and looked at Gavin. Gavin scoffed and aimed his own pistol and shot. Inner Ring.

"What were you saying about beating me?"

"Shut up bawheid, we still have 10 rounds."

Arthur shrugged and shot again. Another Bull's Eye.

Gavin shot. Bull's Eye. "Ha!"

"I still have one more than you."

"Shut it."

They kept shooting and Arthur won.

Gavin grumbled as they reloaded their pistols. "So, have you talked to yer American lass recently?"

Arthur spluttered and almost dropped his pistol. "How in the bloody hell do you know about her?"

Gavin chuckled evilly. "Yer parents talk a lot Artie."

Arthur sighed and cursed his parents again. "No, not for a few days."

Gavin nodded. "So, what was her name again? Amy? Anna? Amanda?"

"Amelia."

"Right…so, when are you going to fu-"

Arthur pointed the gun at Gavin. "Finish that sentence. I dare you," he said coldly.

Gavin shut up and looked at the gun in shock. "Take it easy Artie, I was only kiddin'."

"Bloody hell you were," Arthur growled. He pointed at the target and shot blindly, not taking his eyes off of Gavin. He was surprised by his reaction to what Gavin almost implied. Gavin was just being himself, Arthur should have expected him to make a comment like that. _But he was talking about Amelia this time, not some other woman._ he growled to himself.

Gavin looked at Arthur's target and his jaw dropped. "I canna believe it! You hit the middle again!"

Arthur looked to see another Bull's Eye. He smirked and aimed again, shooting.

"Anyway, when are you going to tell her you like her?" Gavin asked, pointing and aiming himself.

Arthur sighed, heart fluttering as he thought about Amelia. He shot again. "I don't know if I ever will Gavin."

Gavin stopped aiming and slowly lowered his gun. He looked at Arthur with concern, which was not normal.

Arthur scowled at the red head. "What? You actually care for once?"

Gavin shrugged and aimed. "Well, yes. Yer my cousin. And why won't you tell her?"

Arthur shot after Gavin shot. "She lives in the States, and I can't leave my job here now, not after this heroin thing. I'm not going to ask her to move away from her friends and family for a sod like me."

Gavin remained silent for a little while longer. After a few shots, he broke the silence. "Ye know, you'll never have a chance if you don't even try. She could be waiting for you to say that to her."

Arthur sighed, lowering his gun, taking in what Gavin just said. _He's right. How can she care about me when she doesn't know if I even care about her like that?_

He sighed and shot one more time, finishing with another Bull's Eye. Arthur slung his gun in its holster after reloading it, turning on the safety, and he started to walk out. Gavin walked beside him. "Artie, you have to at least make a move. How much do you like her anyway?"

"I love her."

Arthur ignored Gavin's surprised look and kept walking. He didn't care who knew anymore. He wasn't ashamed of the fact, shag what Gavin thought.

"Cack Artie, you really need to tell her then."

Arthur spun on his heel. "And who are you to give advice? You can't bloody keep a girlfriend for more than a month!"

Gavin pointed a finger in Arthur's face. "Aye, you're right, but I know that if you keep feelings like that inside, they'll eventually tear you apart. I've seen it happen Artie. Don't let it happen to you now."

Arthur sighed and shook his head, half-heartedly pushing Gavin's finger away from his face. His phone started to ring and Arthur pulled it out of his pocket. "Kirkland."

"Kid, be careful," Brown said.

Arthur stopped and looked at Gavin in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Michaels, the drug lord, just threatened every police officer involved with his arrest. You're the bloke that shot the git so I suggest being careful."

Arthur readjusted his grip on the phone. "Do you really think he has power still? And what do you mean by threaten?"

"Kid, if he was able to get that big of a profit in London in the short amount of time he did, he has power. And when I say threaten, I mean he wants us dead. Be careful. Just do what I taught you, and wear a vest."

Arthur looked down at his vest and nodded. "Right. I'll stay on my toes. You be careful too."

"See ya kid."

Arthur hung up and ran a hand down his face. _Bloody perfect._

"What's going on Artie?" Gavin asked, walking toward the door again.

"I have a drug lord that wants me dead," Arthur replied wearily, unzipping his vest and putting his phone into the breast pocket of his shirt. He zipped up the vest again. He didn't know why he did that, but he just felt like he should.

Gavin's eyes widened, rubbing the back of his neck. "Cack."

"Took the word out of my mouth."

Arthur checked to make sure his vest was on properly. He also checked his pistol, turning off the safety. He slowly walked outside, inspecting every spot a possible gunman could hide before making his way to his car. He quickly checked all the places a bomb could be placed. He also checked Gavin's car. "You're fine. Just get out of here. Get back to Derby."

"Artie, what did you do to make-"

A gunshot suddenly sounded and Arthur felt pain in his left arm. He fell behind the car parked next to his. He checked his arm, then he looked for the gunman. Gavin hid next to him. "No arteries hit," the red head stated, ripping a part of his shirt off.

Arthur grunted in pain and took his pistol out and he found the gunman running across the parking lot. Arthur took aim and shot. The man fell and Arthur slumped down again, clutching at his arm. "Dammit!" he cursed as Gavin started to wrap it.

"Yer lucky I'm an EMT!"

More gunshots sounded and Arthur shrugged Gavin off and he opened his car, grabbing his walkie talkie. More gunshots rang out. He growled and handed the walkie talkie to Gavin. "Just tell them where we are and that we're getting shot at!" he ordered.

He hid behind the car again and he looked for the other gunman. He found him hiding behind a dumpster on the other side of the parking lot. Arthur shot toward him. The shot ricocheted off the side of the dumpster. Another gunshot sounded, hitting the hood of the car he was hiding behind. Arthur took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pain in his arm. It felt like it was on fire. He was getting dizzy too. Arthur got up again as the gunman showed himself and shot. He saw the man fall and he felt a pain in the left side of his chest.

His world went black.

_Amelia…_

* * *

Amelia took a deep breath as Dr. Matthews handed her the huge envelope with her test results in it. Dr. Matthews gave her an encouraging smile, tucking some dark hair behind her ear. "Let's see how you did," she said.

Amelia opened the envelope with shaking fingers and she slowly pulled the papers out. Amelia dropped the papers and she covered her mouth with her hands. She got one of the best scores she could have gotten. She had a list of three pages of hospitals wanting her to work for them. "Oh wow."

Her heart started to race and she suddenly felt as light as a feather. All of the worrying and stress suddenly left her and she couldn't help but let out a laugh of disbelief. She did it. She got through it.

"Congratulations Amelia!" Dr. Matthews said, getting up and walking over to Amelia's side of the desk.

Amelia hugged her teacher and she felt some happy tears go down her cheeks. Dr. Matthews stepped away. "Your Mama would be proud."

Amelia smiled up at her and slowly stood up. Her knees were shaking. "I've got to call my Dad," she said, giggling with glee. She took the papers and walked out of the office.

She pulled her phone out and hesitated when she got to her Dad's phone number. She scrolled back up and went to Arthur's name instead. She smiled and pressed the call button. It would only be nine o' clock there now, so she knew she wouldn't wake him up or something. She hopped from one foot to the other as she waited. She frowned when it went to voice mail. _That's never happened before._ she thought in disbelief.

Arthur said he always had his phone on him, because he hated missing calls.

She pressed the button again and waited. It went to voice mail again. Amelia sighed, thinking, _I'll just have to tell him later, or wait for him to call back._

Amelia went to her Dad's name again and called. Her excitement came back when her Dad answered the phone.

"Hey Dad, guess what?"

* * *

Amelia drove toward Rosa's café thirty minutes later. She peeked at her phone as she stopped at a stop light. The time and date glowed from her locked screen: 4:30 PM, May 1st. No messages or voicemails. Her heart sunk. She really wanted to tell Arthur about her score. She wondered if he was busy with the case he was working on and if she just bothered him somehow. The light turned green and she stepped on the gas.

She finally got to Rosa's café and she walked inside, waving the envelope around. "Rosie! Lookie!"

She was surprised to see no one behind the counter. She was also alone in the café. "Rose?"

Amelia peered over the counter. She stood on her tiptoes and tried to see into the back room. "Rosa?"

Amelia's heart started to pound in worry. Rosa said she was here. Her heart stilled when Rosa suddenly came out of the back room. She was crying and she was holding her phone to her ear. "Yes? Yes, I'll be there." She paused. She nodded. "I'm going to be there Mum. Alfred can't come, but I think I found someone who can come with me."

Amelia looked at her friend in confusion. Rosa finally hung up and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing. Amelia broke the rules and walked to the side, going behind the counter. She wrapped her arms around Rosa's shoulders. "Rosie? What's going on?"

Rosa gently pushed Amelia away and took off her glasses, wiping her tears away. "It's Arthur."

Amelia's heart stopped and she stiffened. "What about him?"

Rosa sniffed and coughed a little. "He's in the hospital. He got shot a few hours ago."

Amelia felt like her blood turn into ice in her veins. She grabbed Rosa's upper arms. "Is he okay? Where did he get shot?"

Rosa shook her head. "He's in surgery right now. My Mum and Dad are at the hospital right now. I need to get over there."

"Where did he get shot Rosa?!"

Rosa looked up at Amelia, more tears streamed from her eyes. "He was shot in the arm and his chest. He was wearing a vest, but you really can't depend on those."

Amelia felt a rush of the same feelings she got when her mom died. "What?" she whispered.

Rosa grabbed her hands. "Amelia, please come with me. Alfred won't be able to come with me right away and I can't fly alone. Not when I'm almost 8 months along."

"Will they let you fly?"

"My due date is in 42 days. I'll be fine. Please? And don't worry about paying. I will."

Amelia thought about how Arthur came to her in her time of need. She shoved the feelings of dread aside and she stiffened her upper lip.

Arthur needed her. Rosa needed her too. She wasn't going to back down now.

"I'll drive."


	9. Yoda and Tea

Arthur groaned as he opened his eyes. He was lying in bed and it was really bright. His vision swam a little and he blinked, trying to adjust to the blaring light. Why did it seem brighter than usual? And why did it smell weird? Arthur looked to his right and he was shocked to see Amelia sitting next to him. She looked worried.

"How do you feel?" she asked, scooting closer, leaning over him.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Arthur asked, knowing that Amelia shouldn't be there; she lived in the States.

"No, you're not."

"I'm dreaming then," he grumbled, feeling disappointed. He rolled away, trying to not look at her. He felt really warm, and his chest and left arm hurt like hell.

"Why do you think you're dreaming?"

Arthur glanced at her over his shoulder. She was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She looked beautiful, as usual. But she wasn't real. He frowned at her. "Because you're here."

"You think you're dreaming because I'm…here?" She cocked her head, looking amused.

Arthur turned back toward her. His arm and chest felt like it was on fire. He grunted in pain.

"Lay down on your back silly. You're hurt," she said gently, helping him turn onto his back.

Arthur suddenly felt fuzzy and more comfortable. His heart started to flutter. This was the most vivid dream he ever had. He could feel the warmth of her fingers on his right arm still.

She set her hand on the bed beside him. "You never answered my question."

Arthur just closed his eyes. It was like she was actually there for once. His whole body started to tingle at the thought. Amelia being with him for real. He shook his head. "I only see you in my dreams. It's been that way for a while."

"So, you dream about me?"

"Yes."

"Why? What happens in your dreams?" she asked, scooting closer. Arthur suddenly realized that she was sitting in a chair. And everything was white.

"Why is everything white? Is it winter again? Is it really cold or is it just me?"

Amelia shook her head, smiling. "No. It's just the hospital. It's May still."

Arthur shrugged, which, was not a good idea. He hissed in pain. "What in the bloody hell happened to me?! It hurts!"

Amelia held his hand. "You got hurt. Now quit moving, silly."

Arthur huffed and pouted, looking away. _I don't want to stop moving._

Amelia squeezed his hand. It really did feel like she was there. "You didn't answer my question again."

Arthur frowned at her. "What was it?"

"What happens in your dreams? Why do you dream about me?"

"That's two questions. You said one," Arthur huffed.

Amelia giggled; Arthur's heart fluttered with the sound. "Answer them one at a time then."

He rolled his eyes. "You can't say you only have one question and ask two."

Amelia pinched his arm. Arthur frowned at her. "Just answer," she paused, smiling before adding, "Jerk."

Arthur started chuckling, and then he started to laugh at the irony. He dreamed of telling her for real so many times, and now he gets to tell her in his dreams again. She wanted to know what and why? Fine. She wasn't really here anyway. He was dreaming, right?

"Well, you show up somewhere in my dream, then we kiss or hug. Then I wake up."

Amelia's cheeks turned red. Arthur thought it was adorable. This was his best dream yet, except for the pain. The pain sucked bollocks._ I thought that you don't feel pain in dreams…_

"So, what's the answer to the second question?" she asked, blush intensifying.

Arthur really wanted to kiss her. Oh well, it was a dream, he would kiss her eventually. "Why?" he asked, making sure. He already forgot the second question. Why was he so forgetful all of a sudden?

She nodded, squeezing his hand.

Arthur took a deep breath and smiled. "Because I love you."

She looked like she was about to cry. She was smiling though. This was one strange dream. "Really?"

Arthur suddenly felt very sleepy. And the pain was suddenly gone. "Really," he slurred. He yawned and looked around. "I'm in a very strange dream."

Then his world turned black.

* * *

Amelia sat there in shock as Arthur fell asleep again as the pain medications kicked in. Her face was on fire, and she felt like she was floating on air. Her heart felt like it was about to fly out of her chest. She bit her lip and studied him as he slept. He looked adorable, if only he wasn't pale from blood loss. She tried to regain her composure.

She looked at her reflection in the window. Her blush intensified and her heart raced even faster. _Who are you kidding? He just told you he loved you. Even if he's on pain meds,_ she told herself. She shook her head and took a deep breath. She looked around the hospital room, wishing she wasn't in it. She hated being a visitor in a hospital now. She would rather be in a wing that helped bring life in instead of sickness and death.

She looked at the IVs in Arthur's arm and the bandages peeking out of the collar of his gown and the cuff of his left arm. Her heart clenched at the sight. She didn't like seeing him like this. She heard footsteps and she looked to see Rosa, along with her parents walking in. They went to go see Gavin, who had a bullet wound in his leg. Rosa sat in the chair next to Amelia, huffing and puffing. Amelia held her friend's hand in sympathy.

Amelia couldn't imagine being exhausted, worried, and pregnant at the same time. She had to tip her hat to Rosa for pulling through. Rebeka and James sat on the other side of Arthur's bed.

"How is he? Did he wake up?" Rebeka asked, holding her son's left hand.

Amelia nodded. "Yeah, he woke up and talked to me a little bit; he was really out of it though."

Arthur mumbled something and everyone's gazes zeroed in on him. "No, Flying Mint Bunny, that tickles," he mumbled.

Amelia giggled and looked at Rosa for an explanation. Rosa rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses. "Flying Mint Bunny was one of our imaginary friends. If he says something about a unicorn, Captain Hook, or Fairies, it's for the same reason."

Amelia held back another giggle as Arthur cursed Captain Hook. He was so cute right now.

Rebeka let out a sigh of relief and James smiled warmly. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Well, at least we know he's going to be all right. The doctors said he was lucky."

Amelia looked away from Arthur.

Rebeka pulled her strawberry blonde hair over one shoulder. "Yes, they said the bullet went through his phone in his shirt pocket after it went through the vest. It stopped the bullet just enough to keep it from going into his heart. There's no permanent damage. He'll just have some scars."

Amelia sighed in relief. He was going to be okay. Arthur was going to be okay. Amelia suddenly remembered what he said to her just moments ago and she felt her face and neck heat up. Rosa put her hand on her knee. "Ame, can you come with me to Arthur's flat? I'm going to grab some things for him."

Amelia pouted. "Uh, aren't you supposed to be staying off your feet, Miss 'I'm-almost-eight-months-pregnant'?"

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I can ride a cab to his flat. Besides, you'll be carrying everything."

Amelia rolled her eyes and followed her friend out of the hospital room, looking back at Arthur one more time, not wanting to leave his side.

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes and he blinked, trying to clear his vision.

"About time you woke up Git."

Arthur looked to his right to see Rosa sitting in a chair. He looked around, realizing he was in the hospital. "What happened?" he asked, sitting up a little.

His chest and arm hurt. _Bollocks,_ he thought.

"Well, you got shot in the arm and the chest. Your vest and cell phone saved your life. And you can thank Gavin. He also saved your bloomin' life. Good thing he's an EMT."

Arthur let his head fall back against the pillows. What happened came rushing back to him. "Is he all right?"

"He's fine. A bullet grazed his leg, but nothing serious. We were all more worried about you," Rosa said, leaning forward, reaching for something in a satchel at her feet.

"And I wanted to talk to you about something," she said as she dug around inside it.

Arthur looked to see that the satchel was his. He saw some of his things be pushed aside as Rosa dug for what she was looking for. "Ah, here it is."

She tossed something on the bed. Arthur blanched when he saw what it was. It was the notebook he wrote his little poems and thoughts about Amelia in. Rosa snatched it away from his reach before he could grab it, and she opened it up.

"Amelia, I wish you were here. I wish I could see you. Hold your hand. Make you tea-"

"What is this about Rosa?! If you're trying to embarrass me, it won't work," Arthur huffed, blaming the blush on his cheeks from the pain medications he was on.

"No, I'm not trying to embarrass you. I'm trying to find out about why my twin brother thinks that he has to hide his feelings from the very person who deserves to know the most."

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Arthur, tell her. She's here."

Arthur looked at her in surprise. "Amelia's here?"

Rosa rolled her eyes and handed the notebook back to him. "Yes gobshite. She came with me since Alfred is busy with the Draft. He'll be here tomorrow. She was worried sick you know. You had a whole bleedin' conversation with her this morning. I guess you were too loopy to remember though."

Arthur ran a hand down his face. He knew that being on pain meds was just like being sloshed. He must have said some stupid things.

"Great," he grumbled.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked to see Amelia in the doorway with two paper cups of what he assumed was tea. She walked over to Rosa as quickly as she could, and she handed Rosa a cup. She set the other on the nightstand next to his bed and she sat in the other chair, grabbing his hand.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" she asked.

Arthur studied the bags under her eyes and her disheveled state, heart sinking in shame. _I did this to her,_ he thought.

Arthur squeezed her hand. "I'm fine Love."

Rosa got up, resting a hand on her stomach. "Well, now that I know you're all right Arthur, I'm going to your flat. My back and ankles are killing me."

She looked at Amelia. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And do you want your laptop and all that other rubbish you brought?"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah, I'll go get them from your parents' car."

Arthur mourned the loss of Amelia's hand as she got up, taking the keys from Rosa. She looked over her shoulder at Arthur and smiled at him as she left.

Arthur's heart started to race.

"Now, grow some bollocks and tell her. You're lucky my back and ankles are actually killing me, or I'd slap you for being stupid right now," Rosa snapped, cutting into his thoughts.

Arthur scowled at her. "Sod off. I had a bullet go in my chest yesterday."

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You really need to tell her. I know what it's like to keep feelings like that inside. It sucks bollocks. Amelia was the one who actually convinced me to tell Alfred how I felt; I'm trying to return the favor for her."

Arthur frowned, thinking about how Gavin told him the same thing. Then he realized what Rosa just told him. "Wait. What?"

Rosa shrugged. "I fancied Alfred so much that I eventually fell for him. Amelia was the one who helped me find the courage to tell him. I want her to be happy now. And not to mention that I think she is just the person you need."

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but bit his cheek as Amelia walked back in, carrying a small duffel and a carrier.

"Okay, I got everything. Drive careful Rosie," Amelia said, handing Rosa the keys.

Rosa smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Amelia." She waved her fingers cheekily at Arthur as she walked out.

Arthur scowled at her.

Amelia set her things down in one chair and she sat in the other one, kicking her shoes off and curling her legs under her.

Arthur frowned at her. "How long are you planning on staying here?"

Amelia looked up in thought. "Well, the doctors said that you can go home tomorrow. So I guess I'm pulling an all-nighter."

Arthur spluttered and threw his notebook at the foot of his bed, hoping that she wasn't wondering what it was. "And why are you doing that? You could be doing better things."

Amelia frowned back and shook her head. "Arthur, you're my best friend. I don't have anything better to do than sit here and make sure you're okay."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue, but the words died in his throat when she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "Rosa and I thought you were dead or something."

She bit her lip, and Arthur saw tears forming. He sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs. "Sorry Love, I didn't think about it like that."

Amelia grinned sadly and scooted the chair closer to the side of his bed, leaning her elbow on the mattress. "That doesn't matter. You're okay. How are you feeling? Sleepy?"

She moved her hand to wipe a tear that escaped away. Before he knew what he was doing, Arthur reached over and wiped the tear away before she could. He looked into her eyes, feeling his heart rate pick up. "I'm fine. I can't really feel anything because of the meds," he finally replied.

Amelia cleared her throat, leaning over toward a bag she set down in the other chair. "Wanna watch a movie? We got nothing else to do."

Arthur stiffened. _She doesn't know asking that is usually an invitation to snog over here, does she?_ he thought in embarrassment. He nodded, barely. "What movie did you have in mind?"

Amelia smirked and pulled out a box. "I just threw my little _Star Wars_ box set in my bag when I packed. Have you ever seen them?"

Arthur tried to hide his dismay. Alfred had been bothering him for years to watch those films, and here was the woman of his dreams waving them in his face. He sighed, giving in to her pleading look. "Fine, I'll watch them."

Amelia smiled and got her laptop out of its carrying case. "Scootch," she ordered.

Arthur's heart started to race as he did. She sat beside his right side on the bed, setting the laptop on their laps. The menu for the DVD showed up and she pressed play. She leaned her shoulder into his. Arthur gulped, thinking about other movies he watched—or he should say, didn't watch—with girls he fancied. He didn't count _A League of Their Own_ because of why he was there. He looked at Amelia out of the corner of his eye. She seemed oblivious to his flustered state.

"Hey Arthur?"

"Y-yes Love?"

She looked at him, and Arthur suddenly realized how close their faces were. "Do you remember our conversation this morning? You woke up and said some stuff."

Arthur tried to remember. He really couldn't. All he could remember was passing out when he shot the second gunmen and waking up here. He shrugged. "I'm sorry Love, I can't."

Amelia nodded and she looked disappointed. The look disappeared as soon as it came and she grinned. "You were funny. I wish I had taped it!"

Arthur pinched her arm and looked at the screen, trying to calm down. She giggled and pressed "Play".

_Relax. This is not the time and place to snog_, Arthur chided to himself. _Besides, she wants to watch the bloody movie._

Arthur watched the beginning and he was actually intrigued. He heard of the _Star Wars_ films, but he never bothered to watch them, thinking he wasn't into SciFi. And he didn't want to like something Alfred liked. He looked at Amelia out of the corner of his eye. She was giggling at the little robot they called R2D2. Arthur grinned and held her hand.

He didn't care if he liked the movie or not, he was watching it with her.

* * *

"What the bloody hell?!" Arthur yelped at the "I am your father." part.

Amelia giggled and tried not to laugh too hard. She knew Arthur was hooked now. She smiled and snuggled into his side more. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders now. Amelia felt her heart flutter as she thought about it. She focused on the movie again as Luke fell down the shaft, away from Darth Vader. She felt Arthur's hand on her arm tense as Luke fell. She smiled and tried to not giggle.

They got through the second movie, and she pulled the DVD out and moved to get the third one.

"So, Darth Vader used to be Anakin?" Arthur asked.

Amelia looked at him over her shoulder and she sat back up, DVD in hand. She stuck _The Return of the Jedi_ into her laptop and she pushed it in. The menu came up and she nodded. "Yup. Anakin went to the Dark Side. I should have brought the Prequels. I don't think they're as good as the originals, but Al disagrees."

Arthur nodded and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. "Whatever. That man is a bloody idiot. Why did he do it?"

Amelia looked up at him and she shrugged. "Love, ambition, and pride. Those are my guesses at least."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "Care to explain that Love?"

Amelia nodded and sat up, pausing the movie really quick. "Well, he fell in love with a woman named Padme. He was scared to lose her, so he was willing to do whatever it took to protect her. He was really ambitious too. He wanted a lot of power really fast. He grew up with people telling him that he was really strong and powerful, but he felt like he was being treated like a child, which leads to pride. He really wanted to prove himself to the other Jedi Knights, but he got angry when he felt like they weren't really appreciating him. That was when Darth Sidious, the Emperor, struck and guided him to the Dark Side."

Arthur nodded. "He really is a bloody idiot then."

Amelia nodded in agreement. She played the movie again and focused on it.

"If he really cared about Padme and wanted to protect her, he would have stayed by her side and with the people who could help him," Arthur mused.

Amelia looked up at him. Their eyes met and she fell into his gaze. He was looking at her with that look again. The one from their dance at the wedding and whenever he said something sweet; it was making her heart pound.

"Well, men are idiots," Arthur said with a wink.

Amelia smiled. "And women are crazy."

Arthur chuckled and tightened his hold around her shoulders. Amelia smiled and snuggled into his side even more. She felt him rest his head against hers, and she grinned.

It felt perfect.

* * *

Arthur winced when he breathed in too deeply, again. _Bloody, bumpy London roads, I hope they burn someday._ he thought as the car bumped along. Amelia saw him wince and she put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

Alfred laughed. "Aw, Artie, Ame is worried about you, how cute."

Arthur reached up and tapped his sister on the shoulder. "Punch him for me."

Rosa did.

"Ow Rosie!"

Rosa frowned at him, and Alfred cleared his throat, looking away. Arthur looked at Amelia out of the corner of his eye, and she giggled. She pulled her arm back and made a whipping motion, along with the sound.

Alfred scowled and glared at Amelia in the rearview mirror. "I am not that whipped!"

"Yes you are," Arthur and Amelia retorted at the same time.

Amelia smiled at Arthur, and he couldn't help but feel a little smug. He had Rosa _and_ Amelia on his side. Alfred was going to lose no matter what now.

"Whatever. You all suck," Alfred grumbled with a pout.

"Even your child?" Rosa said with a warning glare.

Arthur couldn't laugh at Alfred's expression because of the stitches in his chest. Amelia laughed for him.

"Jeez Al. It looks like you swallowed a lung or something."

"S-shut up," Alfred growled back.

Amelia leaned back with and amused look. Arthur couldn't stop his grin from growing wider. They finally made it to his flat, and they all got out. Arthur walked over to the driver's side and he fingered the bullet hole in the door.

"I suggest getting a new car Artie," Alfred said, inspecting the hole.

Arthur frowned at him. "With my paycheck? Not likely."

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Now that's a joke."

She looked at Amelia. "Don't let him fool you; he gets paid very well."

Arthur huffed and started to slowly make his way toward the stairs to his flat. His chest and arm throbbed from all the movement. Amelia was instantly by his side when he grunted in pain. He let her take his right hand and walk beside him up the stairs. He didn't care if he looked like a ninny. They finally made it up to his flat, and they moved aside so Rosa could open the door. She stuck the key in and turned the lock.

Henry's yowl sounded throughout the flat and he leapt at Arthur's leg. His cranky growl made Rosa jump. "I swear, that cat is going to kill you in your sleep Arthur."

Amelia knelt down and scratched behind Henry's ears. The cat let go of Arthur's leg, and he flopped to the floor, purring his head off. He looked up at Amelia with pleading eyes.

Arthur frowned. "Bugger," he growled, stepping over the cat and making his way into the flat.

"You know Artie, animals act like their masters," Alfred laughed, carrying Arthur's bag inside.

"Shut up gobshite."

He looked to see Amelia carrying Henry in. "You are so cute!" she squealed, kissing the top of his head.

Henry looked like he was in heaven. Arthur grinned at the scene. He slowly made his way over to the couch and he slowly sat down. Amelia sat beside him. She let Henry go and he made himself comfortable on her lap. She kept petting him.

Arthur looked at the cat in shock. "Bloody hell."

Amelia looked at him. "What?"

"He has never acted like that before. You're a miracle worker."

Amelia smiled and winked. "You know it."

Arthur grinned back just as Alfred cut in. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I have jet lag. Rose, do you need a nap or something?"

Arthur looked over his shoulder to see Alfred rubbing Rosa's lower back. Rosa did look exhausted.

"Rosie, don't even think about staying up. Take a nap," Amelia ordered.

Rosa nodded and started to waddle over to the guest bedroom. Alfred was right behind her, but he looked back at Arthur before walking in. "Do you need anything Artie?"

Amelia waved him off. "I can take care of him. Focus on your wife doofus."

Alfred laughed before closing the door. "Don't let her do your laundry Artie!"

Amelia stuck her tongue out at the closed door.

Arthur chuckled at how the two actually acted like brother and sister. He felt something touch his leg and he looked to see Henry pawing at a stray string on his jeans. He scratched Henry behind his ears and the cat started to purr louder.

"Do you want tea?" Amelia asked, gently pushing Henry off her lap.

Arthur nodded. "Yes. That stuff they had at the hospital was like brown-colored water."

Amelia grinned and got up, heading over to his kitchen. Arthur slowly got up and followed. He leaned his right shoulder against the entryway to the kitchen and just watched her move around. She looked at him over her shoulder. "Where is everything?"

Arthur pointed at a cabinet. "Everything but the creamer should be in there."

Amelia reached up on her tip toes and opened the cabinet. She got what she needed out and got to work. Arthur shuffled over to the fridge and he opened it up, grabbing the creamer and setting it on the counter.

"Why did you wear your vest that day?"

Arthur looked at her. "What?"

Amelia set the kettle on the burner and she turned it on. She cleared her throat. "Why were you wearing a vest the day you got shot?"

Arthur shrugged. "I was at the shooting range with Gavin. Then I didn't take it off because Brown called me and told me that the officers involved were being threatened and," he paused and looked away, "I remember you saying to be careful. I didn't want to take any chances."

He avoided looking at her as he got the cups out, with difficulty. Arthur made it a goal to never get shot in the chest again. It sucked bollocks.

He could feel her gaze on him. He looked at her over his shoulder as he opened the cabinet. She had tears in her eyes. Arthur immediately let go of the cabinet and stepped closer to her. "Love, why are you crying?"

She shook her head and wiped her tears away. "I honestly don't know. I'm just glad you're okay."

Arthur sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs. Amelia suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, gently. He heart went into overdrive and all of a sudden, his pain was gone. Arthur wrapped his right arm around her and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

He resisted the urge to kiss the top of her head, scared of what her reaction would be. He opened his mouth to say something, but the kettle started to whistle. She moved away, smiling up at him before turning back to the stove.

Arthur glared at the kettle, silently cursing the timing. He held back a sigh as he walked toward his small table.

"Aren't you going to help?"

He looked at Amelia and he smirked. "No. You told me you perfected it. Prove it."

He sat down, inwardly chuckling at Amelia's look of dismay. She turned to the condiments he set out and got to work. She paused when she was halfway through. "I forgot to tell you something."

Arthur rested his arms on the table. "And what is that?"

"I got a really high score on my test. I have hospitals from everywhere asking me to work as an intern at them."

Arthur's heart swelled with pride for her. He knew how hard she worked to get that score. He smiled. "That's fantastic Love."

Amelia smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, Rosa looked at the list while we were on the plane—to distract her—and she said there were even some from London on there. Isn't that cool?"

Arthur furrowed his brow, wondering where she was going with this. "That's great Love. Didn't you want to intern at that one hospital in Atlanta though?"

Amelia shrugged. "I'm just considering the possibilities. Besides, I know you here. It's not like I would be all alone in Big Bad London or anything," she said with a wink toward him.

Arthur's heart thudded in his chest. Amelia coming here? To London? He couldn't imagine anything better. _But she still has all of her friends and family in the States, you git,_ a nagging voice in his head reminded him. _She's obviously going to pick that choice._

He shook the thought away and just focused on the present. There was nothing he could do about the future, after all.


	10. Love and New Beginnings

Amelia groaned as her alarm clock went off. She slammed her hand down on it and looked at the time: eight o' clock in the morning. Amelia sighed, slowly getting out of bed. She stretched and grinned at the Pin she got at her ceremony three days ago, sitting prettily on her dresser.

She had to stop herself from skipping over to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up and actually skipped out of her room. It felt amazing to be done with school. No more stress, no more tuition bills, no more tests. Amelia smiled, plopping herself down in front of her computer. She opened it up, getting on Skype. She texted Arthur, "Can you get on Skype?"

She bounced in her seat and drummed her fingers against the edge of the desk as she waited for an answer. He finally texted back, "Yes."

She quickly pressed the button and waited. His face appeared on the screen and her heart rate started to pick up. It started to do that whenever she saw him or talked to him now. She stopped herself from thinking about his "confession" to her.

"Hello Love."

She had to stop herself from beaming. It sounded so…right, to have him call her that. She held up a finger and sprinted to her room. She grabbed her Pin and raced back in.

"Look at what I got!"

Arthur inspected the Pin. He smiled. "Well done Love, you earned it."

Amelia didn't stop herself from beaming this time. She was happy to get the praise from him. She set the Pin aside and she leaned her arms on the desk. "So, how are you feeling?"

Arthur rolled up the sleeve on his left arm. "Well, this one is almost gone, and I'd show you the one on my chest but that's not proper," he said with a wink.

Amelia snickered. "When did you get so posh?" she asked, using a term she heard the British twins use many times.

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed, but there was a glint of humor in his eyes. "Do NOT put posh and I in the same sentence."

Amelia leaned back, putting her hands up. "Well excuuuuse me Princess."

He laughed, rolling his sleeve back down. "Princess?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Al made me watch an old '80s cartoon of _The Legend of Zelda_. Link said that a lot."

Arthur shook his head. "Of course Alfred had something to do with it."

Amelia shrugged. "I thought it was funny until he started doing that to me. I made him stop though."

"And how did you manage to do that? He usually never stops something if he knows it's irritating."

Amelia leaned back, crossing her arms with a smug look. "I socked him in the jaw. We were eight so I wasn't that strong, but I still surprised him."

Arthur covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hold in his snickers. He finally let his laughter out. Amelia beamed, glad that she was the reason he looked so happy. He looked defeated and weary when she saw him in London. Her heart sunk, realizing that she might be the cause of some of those feelings.

He finally stopped laughing, wiping his eyes. "I'll have to remind him about that. Good Lord that's rich."

Amelia smiled. "Keep my name out of it though. He might tell you some embarrassing things about me."

Arthur smirked.

_Uh oh,_ Amelia thought, suspicious of the look.

"What if he already has? Believe it or not, I keep in touch with the git."

Amelia's heart leapt to her throat. "What has he told you?"

Arthur leaned back, looking up in thought. "Well," he mused, "there was this one story about a kiss in middle school…"

Amelia groaned and set her forehead on her desk. "He told you about that one?!"

She heard Arthur chuckle. "Unfortunately Love. You actually got your braces caught on the other bloke's braces?"

Amelia sat up and pointed her finger at the screen. "That was a big, fat accident. We didn't plan on that!"

Arthur chuckled and leaned forward. "We all have those moments Love. I got my shirt stuck in a bus door when I was kissing my ex-girlfriend once."

Amelia covered her mouth with her hand, trying to not giggle.

Arthur frowned. "Laugh already!"

Amelia laughed, leaning back in her chair. "How did you manage that?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Amelia bit her lip, wondering all of a sudden how soft his hair was.

"Well, I was trying to exit the bus, and she bloody wanted a kiss goodbye, and my shirt got stuck. Simple as that."

Amelia giggled and looked at the time. She puffed out her cheeks in irritation. Her dance lesson with her first student, Rachel, was going to start in about an hour, and she still had to get ready and get there.

Amelia pouted and looked back at the screen. "I have to go. Dance lessons are today."

Arthur smiled sadly, leaning back from the screen. "Bollocks, just when the conversation was taking a strange turn."

Amelia snickered and pushed her bangs out of her face. "It's a darn shame. Tell Henry I said 'Hi'."

Arthur grinned and looked down at the floor. He glanced at the screen. "Say his name again."

Amelia grinned. "Heeenrrrrry," she cooed.

The cat leaped up onto the desk, and he stuck his face in the screen, purring. Arthur grumbled something that sounded like, "Bloody cat acts like an angel for her."

Arthur finally shoved Henry to the side, leaning forward. "Have a good day, Love."

Amelia's heart fluttered and she smiled. "I will. And you have a good day off. Keep healing!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, grinning. "Right. Goodbye Love."

"Goodbye."

She clicked off the screen, ending the call. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. She thought about what he said to her when she was in England. _He said he loves me, but he was out of it on pain medications. But I know he doesn't say stuff like that lightly,_ she mused.

She got up, headed toward her room. _I like him too, a lot. But…I'm not sure if I love him._

She got in the shower and wondered about how she felt when she found out he got shot. She swallowed the lump in her throat, thanking the Good Lord that Arthur was okay. _What was I feeling? Sure I was worried, but… I kind of felt lost._

She finished her shower and got out. She got ready and walked out into her room. She shivered, thinking that she had better turn the air conditioner down; it was only late May after all. She looked at her air conditioner sitting in the window. She turned it down and looked at the bookshelf she kept underneath it. She stopped from turning away when she saw her mom's notebook. Her father gave it to her shortly after the funeral. Martha had used it to remind herself of certain things to look out for in her patients.

Amelia pulled it out and stroked the cover lovingly. She turned to the impromptu Table of Contents her mom wrote on the inside of the front cover and turned to a certain section. She started to read her mom's clear handwriting.

_Love is a hard thing to see in a person. Everyone loves others in his or her own special way. The key is seeing that._

Amelia stopped reading and looked up, pretending to see her mom looking down at her from the sky, _Okay Mom, so how do I show love?_

She looked at the notebook again. _I've noticed a few generic things when people show affection. Touch, sound, and sight are the things to watch for when you need to see how someone cares about someone or something. Touch: when someone touches someone he or she cares about, it's gentle or protective. Watch muscles in hands. Sound: a person will inwardly glow when he or she hears a loved one talking. Note body language, especially leaning in or leaning out. Even if it's a family member. A person will light up and feel better. Sight: watch the eyes. Pupils dilate and a dreamy look comes in._

Amelia sighed and closed the notebook. _I already knew about that stuff mom, what about the heart though?_ she asked, looking up again. She moved to put the notebook away when a notecard fell out. Amelia looked at it in bewilderment, and she picked it up. She looked at the date and she almost started to cry. The date was Christmas. Amelia started to read what her mom wrote:

_My Amelia has been bit by the Love Bug. She perks up when she talks about him. Her pupils dilate when she thinks about him, and I watched her when she talked on the phone with him once. She glows, and she acts like how she was before I got sick. She deserves that. She deserves someone who makes her glow and feel happy. I hope George realizes that he can't be Amelia's Knight in Shining Armor forever. Wish I could see Arthur and her together again. I could see if he really likes her too…_

Amelia looked at the three dots ending the sentence, and she realized that she was crying. She wiped her tears away and tucked the notecard back into the notebook. She quickly shelved it, grabbed her purse, and quickly walked out of her apartment.

Her heart raced the whole way to the dance studio.

* * *

Amelia was off through every one of her lessons. Her mom's words kept running through her brain. She was glad when Carey's lesson finally came. The little girl's dark curls bounced as she skipped in. "Miss Amelia!"

Amelia smiled and leaned down to receive a hug from her. "Hello Carey!"

Carey stepped back. "Look! I practiced like I told you to and I can pirouette now!"

Carey did a pirouette and she beamed up at Amelia. Amelia clapped her hands. "That was perfect! Like a real princess!"

Amelia glanced at Carey's mom, and they smiled at each other. Amelia guided Carey through the lesson, thinking about her mom's writing and her feelings about Arthur…and basically everything that has happened between them. The lesson was finally over, and she sighed in relief. Maybe Arthur could talk again, and she could finally tell him about what he said to her; it was the only way these feelings were going to go away.

"Miss Amelia?"

Amelia looked down at Carey, who was putting a t-shirt on over her leotard.

"What is it Carey?"

"You're a princess right? Because you can 'plier and all that stuff?"

Amelia shrugged. "I guess that does make me a princess."

Carey tilted her head as if she was in deep thought. She brought her small knuckles to her chin. Amelia and her mom exchanged amused glances.

"So, if you're a princess, you have a prince, right?"

Amelia's eyes widened. _A prince?_

"A…prince?" Amelia asked, bewildered. _What is she getting at?_

Carey hopped up and down. "Yes! You're a Princess. A beautiful princess! And everyone knows that beautiful princesses always have a prince that talks like this and says," she paused and cleared her throat before continuing in a British accent, "'Hello Love.' And he adores his princess, dreams about his princess, and he always saves her when she needs him too. And they always live happily ever after and love each other, even when they have to deal with witches and trolls and stuff."

Amelia's heart thudded in her chest, like it was a bird trying to escape its cage. She put a hand over her heart, trying to calm it. She gulped down a lump in her throat and she smiled, feeling tears form in her eyes. _Funny, I was trying to find an answer, and I get it with a little girl's fairy tale,_ she thought in amazement.

She thought about how Arthur talked to her. How he came to her when her mom died. How he always asked if she was okay. How he said he dreamed about her. How he even _looked_ at her sometimes. She let the tears fall warmly over her smile.

"Yes. I do have a prince, Carey. And he actually talks like that," she said, quickly wiping the tears away.

Carey eyes widened. "He really talks like that?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes. He talks like that. And he rescued me before."

She exchanged another amused glance with Carey's mom.

The little girl and her mom finally left and Amelia's heart was still thudding. She quickly grabbed her bag and locked up. Racing out to her car, she decided to calm herself first before starting it. She sat in her car and rested her head on the steering wheel for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and started the car. She pulled out, heading toward her dad's house.

When she finally got there, she was shaking as she got out. _Dad isn't going to take this well,_ she thought in dismay.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked up to the door and walked in. Her dad was sitting on the couch, watching a baseball game. He looked at her in surprise. "Ame? Is something wrong?" he asked, setting his can of beer to the side, getting up.

Amelia took a deep breath. "I love Arthur."

George stopped mid-step and stood still.

Amelia could see the tension forming in his body. She took another deep breath, trying to not let tears fall out. "Dad, I love you…but I'm not a little girl anymore. I love Arthur, and I want to be with him."

She looked him in the eye, like her mom told her to when she wanted to make a point with him, and waited for his reply. George put his hands on his hips and he looked away. Amelia could see his jaw clench and unclench as he thought.

She kept staring at him. _**Say something!**_ she pleaded in her mind.

He finally looked at her again. "Your mom said this would happen."

Amelia tried to gulp the lump in her throat down, unsuccessfully.

George sighed. "Why?"

Amelia stiffened. "What?"

"Why do you love him? This seems all of a sudden to me."

Amelia clasped her fingers together and bit her lip. "He's my friend. And he has a heart of gold. I don't care if Al and Rosa say he's a grump. I don't care if others say he's a stick in the mud, a bad cook, or anything else. He's a good person who is not afraid to do anything for the people he cares about, and that's why I love him."

She and George looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. George scratched his head. "Well…I'll be darned."

Amelia looked at him in confusion. "What?"

George sat back down. "Your mom said to ask you that when you finally admitted it. I blew it off, thinking it would never happen, but here you are."

Amelia looked at him in shock, thinking about the notecard she found. She felt her tears trail down her cheeks. "She…knew I would say that?"

George sighed and rested his forearms on his knees, clasping his hands together. "She told me you liked him. She knew he was head-over-heels for you too, somehow. She told me to not stop you. She made me promise."

Amelia choked back a sob, sitting down beside him. She threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and kissed her head. "I just don't want you to go where I can't help you Baby," he said finally.

Amelia sniffed and tightened her hold on him. She pulled away, smiling sadly at him. "I know Daddy."

George wiped a tear away. "You really like him? Don't you?"

Amelia shook her head. "I love him."

George nodded and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Well, when are you going to head over there?"

Amelia bit her lip.

"I'm going to need someone else's help with that one."

* * *

Arthur grumbled as he walked through the station. It was his first day back, and everyone was looking at him and whispering. He walked up to Victoria, leaning over her desk. "Why is everyone acting like I'm a bloody ghost or something?"

Victoria straightened her horn-rimmed glasses. "Well Luv, you almost died. You might as well be a bleeding ghost. And Brown is retiring."

Arthur stiffened. "What?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes! And Bigham might have you take his job. Isn't that exciting, dear?"

Arthur stood up straight, walking toward his office. He walked in and sighed. Bigham's memo was sitting in the middle of his desk. He walked over and picked it up, reading it. He nodded and set it back down, making his way to the Commander's office.

Bigham looked up as Arthur walked in. He pushed some papers away and clasped his hands in front of him. "Hey One-Shot."

Arthur frowned at the nickname. He honestly hated it. "You wanted to talk to me, Sir?"

Bigham gestured to the chair in front of his desk, and Arthur sat down. The big man leaned back in his chair, making it creak. "You did good work with the heroin case, Kirkland. You worked overtime a lot. You caught a lot of dealers, not to mention you caught the bastard in charge. I'm promoting you. But, you're not getting this only for that reason."

Arthur waited patiently for what Victoria told him.

"Brown is 55 next month. He gets to retire. I need someone that I know will get the job done to take his place. He was your mentor, and you are both peas in a pod in how you work. You're the perfect person to take his place."

Arthur's heart thudded in his chest. He always dreamed about getting to this position, but he always imagined himself being much older when he finally got there.

"You can relax for a couple days, Kirkland. Brown will contact you and fill you in on what you get to do when you start this position." Bigham waved his hand. "You can go home. I know you still have a couple stitches in your chest. Just wait for Brown to call you."

Arthur nodded and got up, heading toward the door. He walked back to his office and shut the door. He slowly walked over to his chair and collapsed into it, chuckling. He ran a hand down his face. "Bloody hell," he muttered, smiling at his ceiling.

His door suddenly opened, and Brown stuck his head in. "Bigham just told me the news, Kirkland. Congrats!"

The older man walked in and shut the door. He sat in the chair in front of Arthur's desk and leaned forward. "How are you feeling, Kid?"

Arthur sighed and sat up straight. "I don't know. I don't think I'll be able to fill your shoes that well."

Brown rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Kid, you're a damn good officer. I told Bigham that I won't leave unless you take my spot. Trust me; he wants me out of his hair. I give him the most grief. You have to do that now, and don't be afraid to. As the Senior Detective, you need to give him your opinion, he'll consider it."

Arthur nodded and grinned, looking at the memo on his desk. _Of course the codger would tell me that._

"Aren't you going to tell your girlfriend?"

Arthur jerked his head up so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash for a second. "What?!"

Brown quirked an eyebrow. "That girl who sat next to your bed the day you got out of surgery. I recognized her from the photo on your desk."

Arthur looked at the said photo of him and Amelia and sighed. "She's not my girlfriend."

Brown frowned at him. "Seriously?"

Arthur frowned back, brows furrowing. "Yes, I'm serious. I'm afraid that'll never happen either."

Brown sat up straighter and leaned forward. "What's your situation with her anyway? Victoria picks on you about an American girl all the time. I hear her all the time when you walk in."

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, we're really close. She's my best friend, but she lives in the States, and I can't tell her that I care about her like that."

Brown brought his knuckle to his chin. "And why's that?"

Arthur shrugged. "She has her whole family and all of her friends in the States, and she's close to all of them. I can't ask her to move away from that."

"How do you know she isn't willing? My wife is French, remember?"

Arthur's frown got bigger. "You only had the Channel separating you two. We have the whole bloody Atlantic!" Arthur sighed and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "Sorry Brown."

"Don't be. But it wouldn't hurt to tell her, right?"

Arthur looked at his mentor again. "I just can't. I don't want to get the answer I'm going to get."

Brown nodded and then shrugged. "Well, that's rotten luck, huh?"

Arthur nodded in agreement, and his gaze strayed to the picture of him and Amelia. He turned the frame face-down and stood up. "Well, do you want to show me the ropes now, or do you want to talk about this ninny stuff more?"

Brown chuckled and stood up. "I'll show you some of the ropes today. This is going to be a gradual process anyway."

Arthur nodded and moved to follow Brown to the door. His new phone started to ring. He pulled the blasted 'smart phone' out of his pocket, and he tried to unlock it to answer the call. Brown finally got sick of seeing him mess with it and opened it. Arthur took the phone back, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Arthur. Where are you?"

Arthur spluttered and looked at the time. It was eight o'clock in the morning. Amelia shouldn't be calling him at the time zone she was in.

"Love, what are you doing? It's three in the bloody morning there!"

Arthur saw Brown walk out of the office, and he made some hand gestures to Victoria. Arthur rolled his eyes and started to walk toward the front door to the station. The last thing he wanted was Brown _and_ Victoria listening in on his conversation.

"Actually, it's eight in the morning where I am."

Arthur got outside and he stood on the sidewalk. He processed what she just said in his head. "You're in Europe?"

"Yup. On a tiny island called the United Kingdom."

Arthur stiffened. "You're in the UK?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

He looked to see Brown's and Victoria's heads leaning out of the door at the front of the station. He looked to see many of his coworkers hanging around the door and windows. They all were watching him. "Hold on Love."

He pulled the phone away, and he covered the mouthpiece and held it away from his head. "What are you all doing?!"

Brown shrugged. "We all held a bet on whether she's your girlfriend or not."

Arthur rolled his eyes and he sighed in exasperation. He could yell at the entire squad later. He was shocked to even see Bigham standing behind Brown and Victoria. He put the phone back to his ear. "Love, where are you?"

"Turn around."

Arthur whipped around to see Amelia standing on the sidewalk about three meters away from him. She put her phone in her pocket and grinned at him. Arthur stared at his phone stupidly before he quickly tucked it into his pocket. "A-Amelia?"

Her grin got bigger. "Hey," she said breathlessly.

Arthur stepped closer to her. He stopped about one meter away. "What are you doing here?"

Amelia took a deep breath and bit her lip.

Arthur's heart started to race. She was here. She was standing in front of him. Why?

"I had to tell you something, and I can't tell you this over a phone call or Skype."

Arthur's heart started to flop around in his chest, and his stomach started to do somersaults. "And…what is that?" he asked, stepping a little closer to her.

He looked at the front of the station out of the corner of his eye and saw everyone leaning forward, trying to hear the conversation. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. _Why do I work with loonies?_

He cleared his throat and stuck his hands in his pocket, focusing on her again. "What is it Love?"

She took another deep breath. "I love you."

Arthur stiffened, trying to register what she just said. _I'm dreaming. A promotion and Amelia saying this in one day? I'm definitely dreaming._ He pinched his leg through the fabric of his pants. Nope, he was awake. His breath got deeper and quicker. He felt lighter than a feather and his heart felt too big for his chest.

Amelia looked away, tears were starting to escape and flow down her cheeks. "I screwed things up, didn't I? I'm so sorry, Arthur," she said, turning to walk away.

Arthur stepped forward quickly and gently grabbed her elbow, spinning her around. She gasped in surprise. Arthur cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her, unashamedly and deeply. He closed his eyes, basking in the experience. _Screw everything I just told Brown, I love her,_ he thought.

Her lips were softer than he ever imagined. Actually, nothing he imagined compared to this. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Arthur felt his heart soar at her response. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning around before setting her down again. Arthur felt like his whole body was tingling as one kiss melted into another. Amelia was all he could focus on and feel. They finally parted for air, and he opened his eyes.

He smiled, trying to catch his breath. He rested his forehead against hers, and she looked into his eyes. He looked back, heart thundering so loud that he knew she could hear. "I love you too," he said breathlessly.

Amelia let out a laughing sob and tightened her hold around his neck. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him again. Arthur grabbed at the material of her jacket and pulled her closer, if possible.

"Yeah Kirkland!"

"Atta Kid."

"I told you she was his girlfriend. Smith! You owe me 20 pounds, you berk!"

"Whoo!"

"'Bout time Mate!"

Arthur whipped his head around to see everyone beaming and cheering in the station. Brown and Bigham were nodding, and Victoria was actually crying. He heard Amelia gasp and turned to see her bury her face in his chest. He could see the tips of her ears poking out from under her hair and they were bright red. He chuckled. "Sorry Love. I wasn't expecting an audience either."

Amelia looked up at him, and his heart swelled again. She smiled and buried her face in his chest again. He heard her mutter a muffled, "Crap."

He laughed and stepped away, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist and he waved everyone away. Brown winked and started to herd everyone away from the door and windows. He actually had to drag Victoria away.

Arthur looked back down at Amelia. She smiled shyly up at him. He shook his head in amazement.

Amelia bit her lip and looked away, blushing deeply. "I can't believe we just made out in front of everyone," she mumbled, pushing her bangs away from her face.

Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back. "Forget what everyone else thinks," he declared.

Amelia smiled and stood up on the tips of her toes. "Okay," she whispered before kissing him again.

Arthur tightened his hold around her and pulled her closer. He loved how perfectly she fit in his arms.

She was the melody to his life, and he was more than willing to be the harmony to hers.


End file.
